You should never be alone!
by CaptainPlum
Summary: Sometimes you have to take the dive and risk it because when you're in love, its worth it. It doesn't matter if you are different, only that you make something of your life that means something to you. Follow Isabella as she learns to love a particular rookie in the autobots that shows an interest in her as soon as he arrives on Earth. NO LONGER BEING UPDATED! Rewrite now out
1. Chapter 1

**You should never be alone**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: So I'm working on 5 fics at once so be patient with me on this one seeing as a I am more concentrating on a requested story and I just wanted to get the first one up quickly.**

He didn't mind the rules that he was now under. Of course it did change a few things like the way he approached the decepticons and uplifting the whole robots in disguise secret. Meeting Optimus Prime was a huge honour but being under his command was indescribable, he'd happily admit that he had made some mistakes in the past but that only made him stronger. He'd learn from those mishaps which made him a better autobot.

It had been about an hour since Optimus had ordered him to learn about how to blend in on this planet from Jack, the raven haired boy that assisted the autobots whenever they needed it. He had been informed that three humans had seen them in the middle of a battle and had befriended them. It was weird that they could help out so much in this ongoing war and he didn't exactly understand how they had been able to stand up to the decepticons but he was new so he was sure he would probably see it some when for himself.

Watching them closely in the base he had seen that each human had a strong relationship with their guardian. Particularly Jack and Arcee, Raf and Bumblebee and Miko and Bulkhead had strong friendships. It was confusing to him how they were so close but he figured it was something he wouldn't understand, he had just arrived on the planet.

Even so he envied what they had it's was like having a friend forever, he did wonder if it go on to be more but obviously they weren't interested in something like that.

Smokescreen drove around Japser Nevada listening to Jack teach him about human traffic laws that he unfortunately had to obey. It did annoy him that he couldn't just put the pedal to the metal but he wanted to do Optimus proud. Although these little tests the human that was sitting in his drivers seat with his hands softly on the wheel was giving him seemed a little petty. He noticed that as he drove around there were a fair amount of people around going about their daily business with no clue as to what he was, the danger the cons presented to their world, it made smokescreen chuckle slightly which caught Jacks attention as he was trying to direct the new recruit around the city.

"Smokescreen are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah" he waited a moment but Jack remained silent as though his tour was over "so what's the deal with you and Arcee?"

"What do you mean? She's my guardian...motorcycle...friend"

"It's different from you being friends with Bulkhead though" Smokescreen accepted that humans were a little strange but he supposed that in time he would get used to it and come to love them like the others did.

"I suppose we each share a unique bond with our guardians, something unbreakable"

That still didn't make any sense in his head. The long silence lingered as he kept driving waiting for Jack to carry on talk about what he should and shouldn't do. Surely the most important thing was to not transform out in the open, if he were to do that there would be no going back. It would haunt him forever.

 _"I waited for you today_

 _But you didn't show_

 _No no no_

 _I needed You today_

 _So where did You go?_

 _You told me to call_

 _Said You'd be there_

 _And though I haven't seen You_

 _Are You still there?_

 _I cried out with no reply_

 _And I can't feel You by my side_

 _So I'll hold tight to what I know_

 _You're here and I"m never alone..."_

Smokescreens thoughts were pushed aside and he quickly hit the brakes, the ear ringing screeches bouncing off any surface and deafening any nearby person as his tires skidded along the ground. Jacks body was flung forward at the sudden halt of movement which only made him glad that he had put the seatbelt on. His attention was then drawn to the other people as they drove around his and honked their horns in anger, he sunk in the chair in embarrassment. "You can't just stop in the middle of the road, your supposed to pull over to the side"

"Didn't you hear it?" Jack raised an eye brow as to what the bot was referring to

"Hear what?"

 _"And though I cannot see You_

 _And I can't explain why_

 _Such a deep, deep reassurance_

 _You've placed in my life_

 _We cannot separate_

 _'Cause You're part of me_

 _And though You're invisible_

 _I'll trust the unseen"_

"That!" The outburst made Jack jump slightly as he tried to get smokescreen to move so that they weren't blocking the road. "It's beautiful"

"I don't know what your hearing but can you please move" if Jack were sat in the car he would be on his hands and knees begging him. The autobot then shifted gear as he reversed and made Jack fall back on the seat. Of course Smokescreen wasn't obeying the traffic laws again when he put the brakes on and drifted around so he was facing the opposite direction. "Show off" Jack mumbled

"Erm Smokescreen your driving on the wrong side of the road now"

The dashboard flashes as he groaned at the growing list of rules the humans had. He didn't hesitate to cross lanes until he was in the right one so that Jack wouldn't keep going on about what he was doing that was so wrong. He did want to fit in but this voice he had heard had caught his attention. He didn't give the sixteen year old a chance to question where he was going because he was so concentrated on following the sound to its source that seemed to be moving.

After a couple of minutes Jack began to hear it too. It was the sound of a woman singing.

 _"I cried out with no reply_

 _And I can't feel You by my side_

 _So I'll hold tight to what I know_

 _You're here and I'm never alone"_

They sped around a corner as they identified the source of the majestic sound, it was like nothing they had ever heard. It was pure beauty, no music was need to accompany her voice. They watched as a young woman with deep red hair tied back, wearing three quarter length jeans and a purple top walked into a shop. Smokescreen immediately pulled up in front of the shop, it was obvious to Jack that they were staying for a little while so he got out for a bit of air while he waited leaning on the door as he did. He inspected shop the woman had walked into. 'Arts and crafts' written boldly at the top and in different colours with a small image of a paint pallet next to it. He only came into this store on the rare occasion of there was a project that required painting or something crafty. "Why are we hear?"

He didn't get answer from the car. His gaze turning to the woman that had walked into the shop "You found the source of the nice singing big achievement so can we go?" Jack even raised his fist up to emphasis the achievement even more.

"We're not leaving till she comes out"

The boy was confused at why he was so interested in the girl. Hadn't he heard music before? Boy was smokescreen in for something when Miko starts playing her guitar again back at the base. The bot would probably beg to come back out again. He chuckled at the thought. The singing had stopped since the red head had walked in to the store, they still had yet to identify her. It was quite hard to believe that Smokescreen had no problem waiting patiently outside in the silence for the woman to come out, it seemed odd but you'd think he'd be complaining but no he was just quiet for once.

It's was about ten minutes before she came back out again. She hadn't bothered to finish the song she was singing or start another as soon as she exited the store with a plastic bag in hand as she laid eyes on the raven haired teen she had recognised as Jack Darby. She didn't know him that well but she had seen him many times and if given the chance they would have short talks, it was their friendly nature. "Hey Jack how have you been?"

It caught him off guard that he already knew the person and it kind of made him feel stupid that he didn't recognise her sooner but having said that he wasn't great friends with her and it had been a while since he'd seen her around. "Isabella it's good to see you" Jack walked up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"You still working at that burger place?"

"Yeah well at least I'm making some money" he joked at his job that he never like that much but at the least he was responsible, that much could be argued. "How's work for you?"

"Let's just say I'm not standing around taking orders, I enjoy what I do. I hope you've been concentrating on your studies"

"Please I get the same pep talk from mom"

"She only says so because it's true. You're better studying your ass off than regretting it later" They laughed at each other, it was strange how they knew so little about it each but could easily take an interest in the other. By then Isabella had taken notice of the car he had been leaning on. Her eyes glistened as it grabbed her attention. "Jack is this your car?"

The teen blushed and rubbed the back of his head "yeah"

She studied it. His ride was sweet, she couldn't quite work out how he had managed to pay for such an awesome race car. She knew immediately that it was an Indy 500 just by its curves and structure the majority of it was white with the doors being checkered with blue and red and having giant 38s written on the side. She frowned as she felt suddenly drawn to it and as she examined its frame she felt as though it was doing the same back at her but it seemed silly to think such a thing. As she continued to think she remembered seeing the raven haired boy riding on a navy blue Kawasaki Ninja 250R motorcycle.

Smokescreen was watching her looking her up and down as she did to him. Her milky skin tone went perfectly with her fiery red hair that was tied back which allowed him to clearly see her emerald green eyes looking all over him. He felt weird that at the sound of her voice entranced him and now her image made him wonder further about humans, this one seemed different from the others. Having said that she just thought he was a car at the present moment and nothing more. But she had no reason to think otherwise so why would she?

"How does your mom feel about this?"

His cheeks flushed at the question. "She's okay with it" he shrugged it off

Her eyes narrowed at his answer. She knew his mother well and knew that he had already bought a motorcycle and even then June wasn't sure about it. Isabella had heard that she had to confiscate it to get the teen to be responsible about his job and school work but she hadn't heard anything after that, it had been a long time since she had seen Jacks mom. "Well it's a really beautiful car just don't abuse it and race around like Vince"

"Oh no definitely not. He still bothering you?"

"Yeah it freaks me out, one minute he's making fun of my condition and then the next he's hitting on me"

"He's just an idiot I wouldn't worry about it"

"I'm not worried, he's a teenager and I'm...out of his league" she giggled as she tried to think of the right words to say. "I better get going. Take care of yourself Jack"

"Yeah see you around" he waved her off and watched her walk down the side walk with her recent purchase in the bag she was holding. Jack let out a breath as the driver's door opened by itself and he happily fell in and took the wheel to make it look as though he was driving to everyone else. Smokescreen closed the door and took off his door mirrors still focused on the small form of Isabella disappearing behind them. They remained in silence until she could no longer be seen.

Jack noticed that the bots attention was still on her and smiled at it. "Why so interested in Isabella?"

His attention then redirected back to the road. Of course he was a bit embarrassed, for some reason he had been entranced by the voice. It made him feel like he could do anything but when he concentrated on the words that she sang he had noticed that it was quite a heartfelt song, like she was lonely. "What was the condition that she spoke about?" He decided to ignore Jacks question and just ask his own out of curiosity.

"Isabella has a panic attack disorder, it's not her fault but this guy at school thinks it's funny and enjoys making fun of her and then trying to ask her out"

"Idiot" smokescreen mumbled "what's she like?"

Jack had to think a moment. Memories of her replaying in his mind. "Isabella's kind and caring. She always sees the best in people, never seen her loose her cool. She's very creative, she's a photographer and an artist. She designs packaging for products and sells her designs for a living. I've got to be quite honest I don't know that much about her, she is 8 years older than me so out of my age range"

"Wow, she's a model citizen" he listened intently to Jack talk about her. Smokescreen liked hearing about her for some reason it gave him comfort, made his spark fluster just thinking about her. The thoughts subsided as Jack suggests going over what he had learnt as they were to exit the town and go back to the autobot base. He sped around the corner quickly to join the intersection.

"Okay intersection let's review. Lights green" Jack waited for Smokescreens reply

"Green for go" he quickly replied

"And yellow" he looked down at the wheel, a little suspicious of young bot. He did have a race car as his alt form which kind of said a lot.

"Go faster!"

Smokescreen quickly gave it all he had to speed up and make Jack jump as he did so to the changing traffic lights just ahead of them. "Woah woah Smokescreen" Jacks eyes widened as they not only just broke the speed limit but were about to run a red light. But just before they could zoom past it the brakes were put on and smoke emanated from the tires as they came to a halt and the tries radiated heat from the friction. The raven haired boy was jerked forward as they came to a sudden stop in front of the lights.

His grip on the wheel tightened from the intensity of the ride that he was suddenly taken on. Smokescreen then began laughing as they were then waiting for the lights to change again. "Just messin around" the bots voice cracked as he laughed although Jack wasn't very impressed by his performance. "Ha ha" he pouted.

Jacks attention was then drawn to more skidding noises approaching their position, looking back on the mirror above the dashboard and then behind the seat he confirmed his suspicions of who it was. It was obvious that it was him as he pulled up next to them in his own car that he always showed off to everyone. It was funny that he was oblivious to how sick of it everyone was of it. Jack immediately sloughed down in the seat to avoid being seen as well as pulling the window up. Smokescreen noticed this and the small whisper that suggested something bad.

"What is it? Cons?" He asked getting a little giddy at the thought of going out into battle

"Just someone from school I'd rather not talk to" Jack replied as he kept his head down. Although it didn't help the guy known as Vince had seen him and after noticing the race car that he had pulled alongside. After recognising Jack in the driver's seat the bully couldn't help himself as his hand dove into a paper bag from a fast food restaurant.

This had to be one of the worst moments ever for Jack. He always hated running into Vince on the road mainly because Vince would always try to make himself look cooler than he actually was with his car. "Drive" Jack whispered wanting to get as far away as possible.

"Red light teach. No can do" now he paid attention to the rules of the road, when he wanted the bot to break them just this once. He took a gamble by sitting up and looking over to Vince only to see a devilish grin along his lips and to receive burger throw at the window before the guy sped off quickly like he was a coward. "Seriously"

"Just let it go" Jack sighed as he recompose do his posture in the seat.

Smokescreen drove off then as well it this time he obliged to follow the rules that Jack had taught him. It made him think back to Isabella, something he couldn't imagine her doing. Although he had only just met her and she didn't know about him yet so he considered those thoughts a bit useless at the moment"Are you kiddin me? Where's your self-respect? We gotta stand up for ourselves"

"We also have to follow Optimus's rule" Jack then began to shake him head to emphasis his point "it's not just about protecting humans, you can't harm them either"

"Who said anything about harming?"

Jack had to admit he had wanted to get his own back on Vince for a long time but he never had the guts to do it, especially as he knew the consequences. The idea that Smokescreen was posing was very tempting. He thought about it and didn't really see the harm in getting a little pay back in a way that would make everyone feel better. It was time to give Vince a taste of his own medicine.

His main argument for defence here was that they weren't breaking any rules of any kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**You should never be alone**

 **Chapter 2**

Later on that evening Smokescreen was driving around through Jasper on patrol, his mind going over what had happened that day. He had had a little fun with Jack when they were heading back to base although when they showed the others particularly Arcee he could tell they weren't very impressed. Of course he didn't disobey any rules so they couldn't scowl him. However he had messed up by taking Jack along to scope out Decepticon activity, it seemed like a good idea at the time especially when Ratchet said that he couldn't go alone. He supposed that it wasn't as bad until he decided to mangle with the gladiator himself.

Even so they still had managed to obtain the star sabre and had managed to make Megatron scared of the power they now had. But what really got Smokescreen standing on edge was the information Optimus had obtained from Alpha Trion. He didn't quite understand how it was possible.

Flashback

 _Optimus groaned as he was knelt on the floor, the power of the message he received made him feel tired slightly but something like that could never hold him back. Ratchet, as the autobots medic, quickly went to him in concern as the autobot leader had seemed to be in a trans for a while. "Easy Optimus" he tried to reassure him._

 _The Prime steadily stood himself up the star sabre still in his grasp. Smokescreen then brought himself forward to talk to his leader. "So did Alpha Trion ask about me?" He was cocky as he was curious as was everyone else in the room of what had just occurred. Bulkhead brought his hand onto Smokescreens shoulder and yanked him back so that he could step forward "what was the message?"_

 _They all waited patiently for him to tell them what he had experienced. Optimus's face never faltered as he stared back at the relic. "It is paramount that we recover the final four iacon relics...the omega keys"_

 _"Keys?" Arcee listened closely, it was odd that four keys were some kind of relic_

 _"To what?" Ratchet questioned_

 _"To the regeneration of our home planet"_

 _They all stood in shock at what they heard. Were they really given a second chance to live on their planet? Optimus had then placed the relic down and immediately when to the monitor to begin decrypting the remaining four coordinates. While Ratchet had gone to working on something for Optimus and the star sabre. The others however quickly went to randomly standing around thinking about their home. "Pack your gear coz we're going back to Cybertron" Bulkhead sounded like he was ready to party for they had truly been rewarded for their efforts during the war. Bumblebee then gave energetic whirls and beeps to which Ratchet began laughing with joy._

 _"Well believe it now bumblebee. Civilisation at last" Smokescreen on the other hand leaned against the catwalk meant for the humans that weren't present. "But I just got here" and he didn't want to leave, not just yet any way. There was so much to see on this planet, so much to do and discover. He hadn't even had a chance to get to know the humans as much and see them around. Which reminded him of Isabella that he had seen earlier that day._

 _"Remember oil baths?" Arcee began stroking her arms as the memory played over and over in her mind "first this I'm going to do is soak for an entire solar cycle" she raised her arms as she seemed to relax at the thought._

 _Bulkhead then began laughing with joy at the news. "I can't wait to tell Miko" and then the atmosphere of the room changed. "And...Jack" Bee also became sad as they thought of their human's friends that they had come to love. Of course Smokescreen became uncomfortable at the thought of having to leave family behind especially seeing as he had no human partner like the others did. The young bot then went over to Optimus not expecting him to turn around as he was quite busy with his important task. "Er Optimus...keys open doors. Can they really revive an entire planet?" He felt it right to question how these omega keys were going to restore their home planet._

 _Optimus did turn around to give the young bot his full attention as he had asked a valid question. "While I am unfamiliar with the law of these omega keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets and the ancients possessed technology that was long been lost to what we consider modern science" he stopped as he waited for the attention of all of the autobots. "Whatever they're function this much is certain; we cannot restore Cybertron without all four omega keys in our possession"_

 _"Which means we can't afford to lose a single one to Megatron" Arcee thought she like to point that out just to put the pressure on._

 _"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted" Optimus turned back to the screen as he spoke "it is logical to conclude that each corresponds to one of the omega keys. I must not waver until I decode them all, the future of our home world depends on it"_

 _Of course the autobot leader would take it on himself to make sure that they resurrected Cybertron and not the decepticons. It wasn't long before Optimus went back to decoding the database and the others huddled by the side talking amongst themselves._

 _"I feel funny saying this but I'm not sure I wanna go back"_

 _"Who knew we'd ever get used to our knew home" the atmosphere now draped as they thought about the Jack, Miko and Raf. Although for Smokescreen he still cared for the children but he didn't have that special bond that Jack spoke of so he didn't quite understand how they were feeling at the moment. Bumblebee buzzed and whirled as he spoke to the others. "Yeah, I don't think I'd ever want to leave Miko"_

 _"We've made friends here...family"_

 _It was then that Ratchet joined in their conversation from afar "we can always...text them" they weren't quite sure if it was his idea of a joke or not. But he returned to his own work afterwards._

 _"Besides I've been fighting for so long I don't know if I can do any bring else" Bullhead tried to make his point across that it would be hard to change. But once again Ratchet joined in "you can go back into construction. The power of the ancients may breathe life back into Cybertrons core but our war ravished cities will surely require rebuilding"_

 _"I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet, we still have to locate these omega keys and secure them before the cons do" it made them all homesick to think about Cybertron, and how they might be able to return and revive it but there was no sense on talking about the future if hadn't secured it yet, not while the decepticons posed a threat. "Yeah like that'll be a problem. Optimus has the star sabre now, Megatrons end is in sight" Smokescreen was smug as he spoke. He was sure that the war lord wouldn't dare challenge them now that the autobots possessed a great power. Although he was ignorant to how powerful Optimus Prime was on his own without the iacon relic._

End flashback

It was still sinking in that they were still able to regenerate their home planet, they would be able live on it again once they had finished with the decepticons. The sun was setting pretty quickly in Nevada and even though the main source of heat was going the temperature remained hot out. Smokescreen had noticed that there was very few people out at this time which meant that it was a likely time for decepticons to come out and play. Even though it was quiet out he still remembered to follow the traffic laws that they had on this planet. He found it quite peaceful driving around by himself but he still envied having someone around that he could talk to whenever he wanted, someone that he tell anything but then he saw how stupid he was being.

The opportunity had arisen to go home so it would be silly to make a new friend to only leave them not long after and it would mean disobeying Optimus by revealing himself to another human and Ratchet made it very clear back at base that three humans was enough to which everyone was quite surprised at his statement.

"Where are the people that accused me?

The ones who beat me down and bruised me

They hide just out of sight

Can't face me in the light

They'll return but I'll be stronger

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me"

Smokescreen heard it again. The silence was broken and the beautiful voice filled the air he heard it coming from up ahead of him next to what looked like an old industrial estate. It looked abandoned because it was run down and old so there was going to be no one around. He slowly drove towards the singing that he heard again. Out of everything what was the chance that he would hear her again an abandoned area and be able to see her again. Her voice was so bold he was sure that it could be heard from afar, its distinct pitch of the different notes made the listener get hypnotised by it. Like it had gotten his attention and entranced him in.

He was slow as he rolled forward to her, her figure curled up on a bench facing the outskirts of the town with a large pad and a pencil in hand. Her head shifted up and down as she looked at the sunset every minute and then back down at her pad. Smokescreen didn't quite understand what she was doing as she sat there apart from the singing.

"Sometimes it's hard to just keep going

But faith is moving without knowing

Can I trust what I can't see?

To reach my destiny

I want to take control but I know better

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me"

His thoughts were entirely focused on her voice as she sang such a powerful song and she wasn't afraid or embarrassed to sing a loud and let her voice be known.

"Forget the fear it's just a crutch

That tries to hold you back

And turn your dreams to dust

All you need to do is just trust

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me"

Her voice stopped as the song ended and Smokescreen was a bit puzzled as to what to do now, he was embarrassed that he had been hypnotised by such a noise. He didn't want to leave but he thought that it would be a bit awkward if he was discovered here watching her especially if she believed that he was Jacks car.

However before he could even try to sneak away, her head turned to him which made his spark thrum loud. She directed her smile at him that warmed him up. But then he remembered that she didn't know about him. "I knew Jack was lying, he's got the motorcycle and June wouldn't allow him to have a race car"

He didn't know if he should say something to her or not, he wanted to but couldn't find the words. He wondered if he should activate his holoform, none of the autobots knew he had one mostly because the technology was lost but he never really had a reason to finally use it. As she turned back to her pad Smokescreen couldn't help but notice that she looked lonely as she sat there.

He thought for moment and zoomed into action as he did what he did best. Smokescreen accelerated past her and began drifting around. She began laughing as she put her pad and pencil down. Isabella could tell he was trying to impress her with his showing off by drifting around and revving his engine. As she was distracted by the cars movements she brought out her camera from her bag that was situated by her side.

She began taking pictures of him as she watched Smokescreen run donuts around a single spot but then he jerked as he stopped and remained still. She brought the camera down and her smile dissipated as he stopped and she heard a loud engine noise approaching in the distance, it sounded like a large jet but that didn't make any sense especially around that area. But she was right about it being something flying as she saw lights in the sky heading their way quickly which made the hairs on the back of her head stand. No aircraft flew that low or around the town like that, the fact that the driver in Indy 500 saw it too and stopped what he was doing set shivers down her spine. She watched it as the aircraft pulled up not too far from her and then change.

Isabella couldn't believe what she was seeing as the metal of the plane shifted and folded into different positions. Her eyes began to hurt as they couldn't grow any bigger than they already had at the sight of a giant robot landing on the ground. He was a dark shade of purple and black and had a red arrow shaped visor, his shape gave her the unfriendly vibe. Her breathing slowed as his large feet walked towards her.

He lifted his arm that shifted into a strange triangle shape with a red light that got brighter. Isabella didn't need to know what was going on to know what that was, immediately she grabbed her equipment and dove behind the bench she was sitting on for cover. She proved herself fit as the hostile robot began firing his gun at the Indy 500 sports car which swerved out of the way and into an alley way. Isabella put her pad, pencil and camera back into her bag and swung it on her shoulder. Her heart pounded as she looked over the bench and saw that the robot had taken notice of her he jerked his weapon at as he stood over her. She trembled as she looked up at the gun pointing at her, she wanted to move but couldn't it was as if her feet were glued to the ground.

She heard the sound of the weapon powering up and she was sure that her heart had stopped when she heard the sound of the sports car revving. And then a voice that came from nowhere "leave her out of this decepticon".

Isabella followed the voice to the sports car as it swerved out of the alley and sped straight towards the robot, whose attention was now on the moving vehicle. Just before the sleek car smashed into the robot it too shifted and changed its form into another robot. It forward rolled and jumped into the hostile one ramming into him and knocking him down. She couldn't quite fathom what was going on at that precise moment as the ground began to shake slightly from the impact of the two large robots fighting. Isabella took the opportunity to run into the nearest alley.

She didn't stop once she got her cover she ran straight through until she got to a metal fence that blocked her path. The rumbling behind her continued which made her begin to club over the fence out of panic,she struggled at first but then managed to find her footing. She knew that there would be no one around at the present time due to it being night but she also knew that there couldn't anyone around in the area because it was an old industrial estate that had been long since abandoned. Just as she was about to exit the small alleyway her pathway was blocked by the two robots as the battlefield had escalated into the large estate.

She felt isolated and alone as she watched them get further away from her. The white robot that she had been taking photos of punched the other in the stomach and then kicked him on the face bunt just as he was about to finally take the hostile one down another roar of an engine sounded and another car came zooming in, it's colour scheme the same as the other which tipped her off that they were both evil. The car crashed into the white robot and changed form again. They both seemed to be overpowering the other one that didn't seem to have any back up. Isabella frowned at the unfair fight that was going on in front of here, if there was one thing she knew then that was honour.

The white robot was thrown to the floor and couldn't get back up as the two decepticons stood over him, both of them had their weapons pointed at him and were powering them up. At that moment Isabella's feet carried her away from her hiding spot and into their viewing, she ran right up to them not even sure what she would do. Everything was happening so fast that she couldn't even think.

"Hey creeps" immediately the two vehicon drones jerked their heads up to look at her along with Smokescreen "learn to fight honourably and not like cowards". She waited for them to do something knowing that they wouldn't allow for a human to talk them like that, the stared at one another for a moment before nodding. It was obvious that they had silently agreed her fate as the one closet to her withdrew how weapon. Isabella watched as his appendage shifted back and it reached out for her as he walked towards her. The thought of turning tail and running was good at that moment. She had managed to distract one for the White robot which was what she had meant to do.

Before she could even lift one foot she watched as the one that was coming for her threw sparks from his neck and his visor blackened. She looked back down to the other two to see the white one holding out his own weapon as it gave off smoke from when if had blasted the drone in the head. She stumbled back as the lifeless metal fell forward in front of her. At once the two began fighting again but Isabella didn't stick around long enough to watch was going on as she began running back to the main road.

Smokescreen couldn't believe it himself when Isabella had just randomly ran in to distract the decepticon drones for him. The distraction worked perfectly as he was able to take out one and the other was now chasing after him as he had transformed. Although in his vehicular form he knew that he could easily outrun the vehicon and the vehicon knew that too especially when he didn't even bother to transform as well. The decepticon drone slowed drown knowing fully that he had no chance in catching this autobot but he did know what would get his attention.

Smokescreen saw how the drone was slowing down and began running away in his rear view mirror. He couldn't quite believe how easily the con had given up on chasing him. Surely his master wouldn't allow him to return a failure. Immediately he knew what the decepticon was doing, where he was going. "Oh no you don't" the sports car put on the brakes and U turned to follow after the runaway mech that was heading back into town.

He was forced to transform back to bot mode to find his way through all the alley ways that Jasper Nevada had. He didn't let his search down as he lost the con in this maze of buildings. He was quite surprised that the human had run this far in such short time although she probably knew this town best so knew where to hide from the decepticon that was hunting her. He was sure that he was going the wrong way as he was going further into town, which made him feel a bit on edge as he knew from past experiences that he can't be seen.

Smokescreens suspicions were confirmed when he heard a scream coming back from the industrial estate again. "She led him a big circle" he quickly turned tail and ran back to the abandoned factory. Once there his optics scanned the entire area but couldn't find them although a big hole in the wall of the factory building gave a clue. He crept up to it and peered in to see the con pointing his triangular blaster at her as she looks as though she had fallen to the floor. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were squinted as the blaster charged. He didn't have to think to act as he ran at the unsuspecting decepticon and pushed him away from Isabella, engaging him in battle.

The entire time they both fought one another Smokescreen kept one optic on Isabella making sure that she was always behind him and that the con didn't get a clean shot at her. The drone tried to punch Smokescreen and then kick him down but he quickly jumped out of the way and evaded the attack. Transforming his right hand into a blaster and shoving it into the drone's chest. In one single moment the blaster charged and fired taking out his spark chamber. The autobot let the lifeless husk of the former decepticon drone fall to the ground. His visor had turned a faded grey colour.

Smokescreen shifted his blaster back into his hand and turned his attention back to the hyperventilating woman lying on the floor. Her eyes were fixed on him as he moved closer to her. He was honestly waiting for her to to scramble away from him in fear but she didn't instead she was still. Her chest heaved as it rose and fell, he knew that she must be scared which was the cause but of her hyperventilating but she didn't stop even after he gave her a minute. He worked out that with she wouldn't be able to keep up her breathing, she might even pass out and then what would he do with her? Her skin began to turn red slightly alerting him that she was hot. He was starting to panic slightly, he wasn't medic. Ratchet was the doc bot. Then it clicked in his mind when he remembered what Jack had told him about her. 'Isabella suffers from panic attacks'. Perhaps this is what a panic attack was, it made sense considering what she just witnessed. Smokescreen slowly bent down in front of her letting his arms rest over his knee joints. "It's okay" he spoke calmly to her hoping to slow her breathing which his soft voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, my names Smokescreen" he held his hands up to show that he was no threat to her but he could see that his efforts were useless she was still silent apart from her heavy breathing. If anything she looked dazed and was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Isabella you need to slow your breathing down, listen to me. Try to breath in...and out. In...and out" the bot lifted his hands and lowered them every time he repeated himself. Smokescreen continued until she was calm, her skin no longer red although she did look as though she had just woken up from stasis. He noticed her green optics scanned him up and down and feared that she would just panic again. "I'm not going to harm you, I'm an autobot" he placed his hand over his chest but before he could continue his comm link beeped. It was obvious that someone was going to scold him for not returning to base after his patrol, which had finished 10 minutes ago.

Smokescreen stood up tall and took a few steps away from the woman on the ground. "Smokescreen here" a minute passed as he listened to what was being said to him.

"I'm on my way Ratchet" the comm beeped again to signal that the transmission ended. Isabella watched as the giant robot body shifted. It moved with great precision. Her eyes gazed at him as he had transformed from a robot to an Indy 500 race car, the exact same one that she had admired earlier that day when she spoke to Jack. Before she knew it the car sped past her and left her behind without another word said. She wasn't quite sure what going on as she had witnessed him talking to himself for a moment before leaving but now she was all alone in the dark of the night. Her eyes filled with tears as she realised what had just happened.

She had been left, deserted in the shadow of the night in an abandoned industrial estate merely seconds after having a panic attack. The worst time to be alone was right after an attack mostly because she was left vulnerable and dazed. But now not only did she just have an attack but she had just witnessed giant robots fighting right in front of her and the only one that seemed to care about her well-being just upped and left her.

Taking in a deep breath she picked herself up knowing that she couldn't stay there and the best thing for her would be to get home as quickly as possible. She was now weak and still out of focus which made it hard for her to walk at a steady pace. She took a last glance to the area looking into an alley way on the far side, she sainted her eyes thinking that she saw something hiding there in the dark. At first she thought it was a car like the ones the robots that wanted to kill her turned into but she dismissed it knowing that her mind was just playing with her and instead made her way home going straight to the safety of her bed for comfort. Though her guard was up the entire time. Every couple of minutes she would turn around believing that she heard the rumble of an engine close by.


	3. Chapter 3

**You should never be alone**

 **Chapter 3**

Smokescreen had managed to sneak out of the base early that morning as he wasn't needed and had already done his patrol. He had not spoken of his encounter with the decepticon and the human femme knowing he'd only be scolded for his actions but there was no hiding something from Optimus Prime so figured that it would be better to find Isabella and talk to her about what she saw before bringing her in. He found it quite easy to look her up using the internet as he drove into Jasper Nevada. It took a few minutes but he was able to locate her address so he knew where to go looking for her though he did feel bad for leaving her so hastily the previous night. She did have some kind of panic attack that required him to try and calm her down before she would undoubtedly pass out.

As he pulled up outside her small house just outside the centre of the town he couldn't help but wonder about her disorder that Jack Darby told him about. Was that what he saw last night?

Smokescreen was about to activate his holoform when he noticed that it was quite early in the morning still and it would be rather inconsiderate if him to interfere with her daily morning activities. Having been told look into human customs by Ratchet so that he was more knowledgeable of the humans he had that mostly took a while to fully awaken from their recharge and that they would consume a certain type of fuel to get more energy in the morning so they became more awake which seemed sort of strange to him but then again it was a different planet so things were going to be different and he happily accepted that. The rookie was mostly disappointed that he could not explore the planet as much as he wanted to because he was under tight orders from Optimus and had to protect it from the decepticons.

He waited a bit more taking note of the neighbourhood she lived in. It was small and quiet, there were only a few houses around and a park just down the street so there was plenty of space for people to walk. Just as his attention went back to her house he took particular notice that her curtains were open already unlike everyone else's. Activating his holoform beside his alt form he frowned and walked up to the door ringing the doorbell in the hopes that she was in. Although he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to explain any of it to her seeing as she definitely wouldn't recognise him as his holoform. Instead of a 25ft mech there would be a 5ft7 24 year-old with bright sky blue optics and light blonde hair with small red highlights that framed the top of his head. His hair was fairly long as it stretched down to the bottom of his ears. He wore a white shirt where the sleeves turned to blue once it stretched to just below his shoulders, Deep blue jeans covered his legs that stretched down to white and blue sneakers.

The rookie waited patiently, knocking on the door a couple of times he finally got the message that she wasn't home which was odd for a human. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't go back to base without her. Smokescreen was trying to be responsible by explaining to her what she saw and then taking her to the base so that Optimus could decide what should be done next.

"I have to find her" he whispered as his holofom dissolved away and his true form roared to life. Immediately he zipped out of the drive and away from the small yellow tinted house. He didn't know Isabella so it wasn't like he knew where to look for her, which meant that he would have to look everywhere that he could.

From where she lived he realised that where he had located her last night was quite far from her home and he had left her all alone last night after being called away. His guilty feeling growing as he realised what he had done. His alt-mode sped up as he was becoming more frantic about finding her. He'd searched the surrounding neighbourhoods and the middle of the town around where he knew Jack worked but there was no sign of her. It wasn't like he could ask someone if they had seen her, it was early in the morning and people hadn't even begun starting to go to work yet. He turned each corner tight, his wheels screeching from the sudden friction that begun to burn into the tires though he could handle it easily. As he turned the next corner he noticed a small figure further down the street disappear behind a battered fence, considering that it was the only person he had really seen since he'd been driving around he took it as the woman he was looking for. Changing course he slowly made his way up to what appeared to be an old abandoned house. The perimeter of the house was boarded up with high fence panels to keep people out thought the gate was open for him to gently drive into so that he could follow after her.

He saw as he drove up to her small form that the house was pretty wrecked; windows were smashed and had black burned marks on them and some of the walls had crumbled down and part of the roof was missing. Smokescreen saw Isabella standing in front of the house with a camera around her neck she lifted it up to her eye so that she could take a photo before she heard the soft rumble of his engine and turned quickly on the spot to face him, a little worry and fear in her eyes.

She didn't say anything only returning her attention back to photographing her the ruined building. She had to stop to take in a deep breath as she was sure that she could slowly feel herself start to panic again. "Come to tell me to keep quiet otherwise you'll squish me?"

"I've er…actually come to explain and apologise" he was nervous as he spoke to her. "I'm sorry you got involved yesterday, I shouldn't have been there. I was there becau-"

"Wait! That's your apology" she turned frantically to face him at this point Smokescreen inspected the area before seeing it fit to transform. His body shifted and moved with grace as he went from an Indy 500 to a giant robot. When he stood to his full height and looked down upon her he could see that she frightened and it was getting worse as time passed. Calmly he kneeled down so that he was close to but held his servos up to signify that he wasn't going to hurt her. The red head seemed more hurt that he was apologising rather than that he got her involved. "It means nothing to me"

"Then let me explain. My name is Smokescreen, I'm an autobot from the planet Cybertron. We're here to protect Earth and its population from the decepticons" he was being very mature as he handled the situation. He saw the confusion written all over her face and couldn't help but give her one of his kind smiles. "Decepticons are like us but they only seek to destroy and rule over everything. What you saw last night was a couple of vehicons that were targeting me because I was out in the open. I was actually just patrolling when I found you"

"Found me? More like eavesdropping. You were listening to me sing and then decided to drift around on the street in front of me" she didn't seem too pleased with his excuse.

His spark filled with guilt. His face down looking as though he had just been told to go to his room. "I can understand why your angr-"

"Angry!" she snapped at him. Realising that he emotions were helping her she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of nearby people getting ready for the day and the morning birds tweeting in a nearby tree. The early breeze brushing through her fiery red hair. "I'm not angry that I was somehow caught up in a death match"

"You're not?" now the white mech was confused. His helm turning to the side as he tried to figure out what else she could be upset over.

Sighing she opened her eyes again to stare into his blue ones. She saw nothing but kindness in them, the urge the help and protect. It was something that drew her in further for somehow there was so much emotion within them. "You were with Jack, he must have told you who I am. What I am"

"Just that your name is Isabella and that you have a disorder" she guessed right.

"I have an increased panic attack disorder" She seemed to look ashamed of herself, her eyes filling with water "I am a broke person. My life is one whole scare to me, I have panic attacks frequently unless I take daily medication and attend therapy otherwise I have them when something really scary or surprising things happens to me. I have to carry my medication around with me if my condition gets really dangerous and guess what; I had to take one yesterday after you left!"

It then hit him. "You're angry because I left you" he admitted

She looked to the ground as if she was acting childish "You don't know me Smokescreeen" Isabella went back to photographing the house and began to ignore him.

He could see that she was hurt and understood that perhaps what he did was wrong. She had suffered a panic attack and as soon as he had calmed her down he had immediately left her when she was vulnerable which he knew now looking back on it that he shouldn't have done. Anything could have happened to her. Even though he made a mistake again he was going to rectify it. Somehow.

"Take a look at my body

Look at my hands

There's so much here

That I don't understand

Your face saving promises

Whispered like prayers

I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong

I've been treated so long

As if I'm becoming untouchable

Contempt loves the silence

It thrives in the dark

With fine winding tendrils

That strangle the heart

They say that promises

Sweeten the blow

But I don't need them

No, I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong

I've been treated so long

As if I'm becoming untouchable

I'm a slow dying flower

Frost killing hour

The sweet turning sour

And untouchable

Her singing caught his audio receptors again. It drawing him in every time he heard it.

Oh, I need

The darkness

The sweetness

The sadness

The weakness

Oh, I need this

I need

A lullaby

A kiss goodnight

Angel sweet

Love of my life

Oh, I need this"

He couldn't help but sit quietly and listen to her. Her song sounded lonely. As if it were normal for her to spend her like this; in isolation.

"I'm a slow dying flower

Frost killing hour

The sweet turning sour

And untouchable

Do you remember the way

That you touched me before

All the trembling sweetness

I loved and adored?

Your face saving promises

Whispered like prayers

I don't need them

No, I don't need them

I need

The darkness

The sweetness

The sadness

The weakness

I need this

I need

A lullaby

A kiss goodnight

The angel sweet

Love of my life

Oh, I need this

Well, is it dark enough?

Can you see me?

Do you want me?

Can you reach me?

Or I'm leaving

You better shut your mouth

Hold your breath

Kiss me now you'll catch your death

Oh, I mean it

Oh, I need this"

Smokescreen contemplated leaving at that moment but that would be wrong and he was going to make sure that he didn't mess up again. It would be irresponsible of him to up and leave her again. "Then let me" he was quiet as he spoke but Isabella still heard him. She peered over her shoulder to see his curious gaze staring straight at her. "Let me know you Isabella. I would like to get to know you"

She was actually surprised that he was asking her this. What possibly could he get from becoming friends with her? He got nothing but silence form her as if she was stunned that he would suggest such as thing. The rookie had noticed how the red head had described herself as broken though there wasn't much difference between her and any other human on the planet.

"Call me Bella" she turned to him a smile on her lips. However, before she could say anything else her phone in her pocket began to ring but instead of digging it out and answering she just ignored it.

Smokescreens helm twisting slightly in confusion "Are you not going to answer that?" he point to the pocket to which the noise seemed to be coming from.

"It'll only be my parents wanting to make plans for a party for my birthday tomorrow, not that I want one"

"I thought humans liked their birthdays?" he questioned her actions after researching that humans looked forward to their celebrations of their birthdays.

"I do but my parents take it too far sometimes and it usually ends in an argument because they think I should be in relationship by now but I'm not. Believe me if I had a boyfriend it would just be me and him"

He didn't have anything to say to her then. He was actually quite touched at how she would prefer to spend her creation day, the fact that she preferred to be alone with the one she loved instead of her creators. He was quite happy that he had managed to apologise and explain what had happened last night and now she had allowed him to be around her and get to know her though he wasn't sure if it was a good idea considering the decepticons targeted her the previous night. Though he was planning on bringing her to the base but he didn't know quite how to tell her without upsetting her again and considering he knew a bit more about her disorder he wanted to be careful so that he didn't cause for her to have another panic attack.

"So…How come you're not in relationship?" Bella rolled her eyes, the same question being put to her every year.

She turned to him putting her camera away in her backpack. "No one want's to be with a disease like me and if they did it would be a huge responsibility, like looking after a child"

"You're not a disease Bella"

The red head laughed "I have a disorder that means that at any time I could freak out for no logical reason. I have to take daily medication and attend therapy every week so that the only times I will panic is when something frightening happens. There have been times when I don't want to take my medication and if that happens someone has to be there for me to make sure that I do. You really think anyone would love me?"

His voice was caught in his throat as he wanted to reply but didn't want to sound foolish in front of her. Thinking a moment he knew what to do. His body shifted down to his alt mode and the driver's door swung open. Isabella was lost for words when out came a young man. She noted that he was slightly taller than her and had bright blue eyes with pale blond hair with small red highlights. He approached her slowly and chuckled at her stunned face and her mouth that hung open. Smokescreen lifted her chin up to close her mouth before reaching out for her hands, taking them gently in his he felt the softness of her skin under his. "I think anyone would stupid to not want to be with you"

At his words she blushed, the redness filling her cheeks. Taking her hands back she reached out to explore him. Her fingers tangling in his hair and then running down his cheeks. "How?"

"It's called a holoform – a piece of technology that allows cybertronians to create a small versions of ourselves. Every part of me is real" he pulled her hands to his chest where she felt a small beat inside. "It's rare now. Since the war started everyone deleted their holoforms seeing no purpose to it but I kept mine hoping to go to an organic planet one day"

"And you did" she whispered locking her emerald eyes with his sky blue ones. She was sure that her heart skipped a beat as she stared at him. "Smokescreen, why were you there last night and outside the crafts shop with Jack?"

He coughed in his throat at the question, breaking the gaze. "I'm actually new on this planet. Jack was teaching me traffic laws and we just happened to stop there and last night I was just trying to relax after I messed up on a mission, I was frustrated with myself" he then rubbed the back of his head knowing that time was getting on and there was no point in trying to avoid the inevitable. "The others don't know about my holoform so I'd be grateful if you didn't say anything"

She stepped back from him. "I have to meet the other autobots?"

"Sorry but rules are rules and Optimus doesn't know about our encounter yesterday. I preferred being responsible and telling you first before following protocol and going back to await Primes orders" she understood perfectly well that he needed to take her with him so that they could protect her but she wasn't quite sure she could handle meeting them all in one day and was pretty sure that no amount of medication would help her this time. It wasn't exactly written on the back of her prescription should something like this happen.

"I…I completely understand but the thought of doing that right now is putting me on edge a little" Smokescreens face suddenly turned worried that he may be putting pressure on her "Remember with me things have got to go slow. Can I go tomorrow? It's already been a hell of day and it's only the beginning of the day"

He nodded in agreement knowing that things had to be done delicately around her and he was patient, willing to wait. Even Optimus couldn't argue against that.

"Then perhaps I can escort you home?" he moved to the passenger door opening it to her to invite her in. Taking a small glance back to the abandoned house she realised she was still stood in front of she gave him a warm smile and took his offer. Slowly sitting down inside. The door closing behind her and Smokescreens holoform dissolving away. At once the Indy 500 sprung to life, the seatbelt wrapping around her before they slowly made their way out to the road. They had to be quick as time had passed and now there were plenty of people about. Though it didn't stop the rookie from showing off as he accelerated down the street but stopped when he came to an intersection.

He made sure to follow by all the traffic laws that he had learned from Jack as he drove her home. It was as they were cruising together that it finally hit her that she was riding inside of an alien from another planet. "So what's your planet like?"

"Its dead right now, the war killed it" his voice was saddened at the thought of his ravished home.

She immediately felt guilty for reminding him of it "I'm sorry Smokescreen"

"It's okay. I wasn't around when Cybertron went dark so I feel lucky to only have memories of Cybertron when it was habitable, but when it was alive it was amazing. Cybertrons sun sparkled in the sky and shined off of all the surfaces that it warmed your spark to know that it was there. Then at night the stars danced in the sky with our two moons, it didn't matter whether it was night or day you were kept warm knowing that you were being watched over by the sun and moons" as Isabella listened she shifted in her seat, the feeling of warmth over coming her as she loved to hear of this other world.

"It sounds so beautiful" her heart bet fastened

"It was but it's all gone now"

"Is there no way to bring it back?" that was when Smokescreen remembered the Omega keys that the autobots had discovered recently that can revive the planet. As they pulled up to Bella's house he informed her of the keys and the potential to bring their home back but then he had to mention the down side to where the decepticons also know of the keys abilities. If the cons revived Cybertron then the planet would be lost and Earth would surely fall.

His alt form parked into her drive as he activated his holoform that quickly fizzled outside her door. He smiled as he opened the door for her and helped her out. "Thank you Smokescreen" she returned his friendly gesture but saw that he seemed disappointed to leave already. "I want to show you something" she unlocked her door and pulled him in, shutting it behind him. The rookie couldn't believe his eyes when he regained his footing as he saw that he home was filled with her artwork. The walls were covered in framed drawings or hung up canvases that she had painted while other canvases that she had no room for on the walls were leant against each other on the floor, though there was plenty of room to move. "Sorry about the mess but I can never put myself to get rid of these"

She set her bag down along with her jacket before moving into the lounge. The blonde followed right after her and was stunned to see even more paintings. However in this room there were more photos hung up instead of art. His eyes set firmly on one particularly of a large lake with a city in the background, the sky was lit with all kinds of warm colours. "It looks just like the great lake of Iacon on Cybertron" She soon joined him at the piece that was set on top of some others. "I painted that last week, took me forever to get the water the right way" she noted the way that he was staring at it, his yearn to be home and see it himself. "You have can have it if you want"

His eyes locked with hers at what she was suggesting. She offered to him to take her painting that reminded him so much of his home. "But it's your work"

"And it can be my work that I gave to you" she laughed as she moved away, standing up straight he followed to where she now stood with a canvas and pencil. "Smoke, can I paint you?" His face was that of a child as she called him by his nickname and shyly asked if she use him as a model for one of her pieces. His cheeks flushed red. "It's just that your…holoform has the most remarkable features" her hand moved up to cup his cheek but just as she realised what she was doing and was going to retract her arm she felt his face nuzzle into her warm touch which made her blush.

"Sure, where do you want me?" he looked around and noticed a single chair by the fireplace. He sat down and made himself comfortable. Bella moved over to him and grasped his arms moving them so that crossed over his knees as he was sat. "So you really think I'm model material" he smirked at her which earned him a playful punch on his shoulder. The red head then moved over to her canvas that was already set up on a canvas in the middle of the room, her fingers quickly found her pencils and she immediately set to drawing his form.

"Just stay looking at me and don't let any of this go to your head, I've never really painted a portrait of someone before"

"But there are people in some of your other pieces" he pointed to one in particular which made her glare at him for moving.

"It's not the same though. Those people are part of the landscape while this is solely focussed on you"

"Well, I'm honoured"

The rookie watched her as she kept looking from her sketch to him. Her eyes mainly focussing on him. He couldn't help but lose himself in her. Her emerald eyes were so focused that there would be nothing that would draw them away and her fiery red hair waved down to her shoulders. "So how come you paint so much?"

Isabella sighed at the question, it was often asked by those that visited her thought that didn't happen as often. "It was a hobby that I got into when I was young, it helped distract me from disorder and allowed me to see the beauty in everyday" she could see that he sort of understood her so she knew that she had to elaborate further "Drawing, painting and photographing showed me that there is so much natural beauty in the world and we all rush about day and night ignoring it"

"You have a huge appreciation for the environment, Bella"

She smiled as he complimented. Smokescreen was glad that he was sitting because he knew that his knees would have buckled at her sweet smile. "I told myself when I moved away from my parents that when the chance came to leave and travel I would take it"

"Really? How close are you?" he was intrigued by her ambition to leave.

"I could probably afford it but I just don't have the guts to go by myself. Not with how I am"

He frowned at how she talked about herself again but his face then returned back to normal as he realised that he needed to keep a straight face. "What's the worst that could happen?"

She was actually quite surprised that he had asked that. Was he not listening earlier? "I get depression from taking meds all the time, I then come off my meds and make everything worse" she put the situation right in front of him. "It's happened before. That's why my mum visits me at least twice a month to check up on me"

Smokescreen quickly piped up at her words "Twice a month! Creators should be with their sparklings more than that"

"I wouldn't worry about it Smoke, it's how my parents are. I'm a burden on them and this is just them being as ignorant as possible without actually cutting me off" her eyes were saddened by the thought of her parents not being as supportive as she would have liked. Smokescreen could feel for her and wished that he could put some sense into her creators.

At that moment a beeping sound came from next to Isabella. Both of their eyes adverted to the alert from her mobile that was vibrating on the sofa. She turned it off and moved out of the room quickly leaving Smokescreen in confusion. She soon returned with a glass of water and a small box in her hand. Her hand dug into the box and pulled out two small blue capsules that she immediately placed onto her tongue and then took a few sips of water. Noticing the holoforms bewildered face she couldn't help but giggle while she swallowed. "My medication; I set an alarm so that I take it at the same time every day and don't forget" he nodded in understanding. "So why were you frustrated yesterday?"

"Huh"

"You mentioned earlier that you were driving around yesterday because you were frustrated"

He was actually memorised that she remembered that small detail and was more interested in why he felt such a way. She was so empathetic even towards him. He was sure that no one not even his fellow bots would be interested in his feelings especially since he had arrived on Earth. He hadn't exactly made the best starts but neither was it the worst. As she continued to sketch on to the canvas in front of her he opened his mouth finally letting out everything that he had kept to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Smokescreen wake up!" Bulkhead's voice rang in his audio receptors. His processor was too busy thinking of Bella to remember what had just happened to him. He knew she was celebrating her birthday and he had not been able to message her yet since he had been sent on a mission with Bulkhead to retrieve and Omega key. It probably didn't help that he was supposed to bring Isabella in to the base as protocols set by Optimus said but he would worry about that later. His optics flashed on and searched his surroundings. Finding himself by a rock pile in the middle of nowhere with a confused Bulkhead looking down on him.

"W…What happened?" B

Bulkhead sighed helping the rookie to his feet. "That's what I wanna know"

"The Omega key; I had it until something hit me from behind" Smokescreen rubbed his helm from where he was hit.

"Dreadwing must have had backup, that relic's long gone" the ex-wreckers put his servo to his helm to comm the base "Ratchet we need a bridge"

"I told Optimus I would return with that key" yet another frustration added to Smokescreen. He thought he had let it all out to Bella the previous day when he had spent the majority of his time with her and she had listened to him and understood his feelings but now it was building up again and he just wanted to talk to her and get it out again. Perhaps he was doing something wrong, if he was then maybe she could tell him how to fix it all.

The ground bridge Bulkhead had called then appeared before them "Listen kid, Alpha Trion said we need all four keys to restore Cybertron remember. We just need to hang on to the one we have and find a way to get the others back from Megatron" with that they both walked through and saw the serious optics of the others on whether they had a successful mission or not. Arcee's was particularly hardened as the rookie had been treating the whole thing as some sort of game.

Immediately Bulkhead explained that they didn't get the Omega key and that Megatron must have it. To which Optimus continued to decode the last set of Iacon coordinates. "Smokescreen was sucker punched, could have happened to any of us" he placed his servo on the rookie's shoulder only for it to get pushed off. "But it didn't because I was the one that dropped his guard, I was the one that blew it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be" he clenched his fists in anger and his mistakes looking down at the floor before they darted to the annoyed form of Arcee.

"You still don't get do you? A couple of victories aren't going to make you a legend and not every mission results in success, not for me, not for Bee and not even for Optimus. We've gained relics and lost some. We've also lost friends" she placed her servo over her spark as she thought about Cliffjumper "We've even lost a world. But this is the one time we get a do over, we have a chance to bring back Cybertron and everyone in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about you or your destiny" she harshly began putting the young bot in his place.

Optimus had overheard the whole thing from his place at the monitor, decoding the Iacon database and decided to intervene. As much as Smokescreen needed to hear it he also didn't need to hear what she had to say. "Arcee, you have made your point"

"Optimus he needs to hear this" she turned back to saddened look of the rookie "You might actually become a great warrior one day and I sincerely hope that you do but greatness begins and ends with putting the team first, not your personal score card"

At her words Smokescreen hardened too. His anger boiling "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys"

"Then stop trying to be a hero and start being an autobot" that was it. Silence engulfed the room. Smokescreen saw the empty look on Optimus before turning back to look at the ground. His thoughts everywhere. It hurt that he failed but it hurt even more to have Arcee put him down even further. "You know what maybe I'm not good enough" with that he transformed and sped out of the base leaving the others in the dust that his tyres had kicked up.

He wasted no time in thinking of traffic laws as he kept his speed up to reach Nevada quickly. He made sure to turn off his comm link so that no one could talk him into coming back. Right that moment he needed to clear his head and the best way he knew how to do that was to go see his favourite human. It would take a while for Optimus to decode the last set of coordinates so he had time before he might be needed to help retrieve it.

With his desperation to get far from the base it didn't take him long at all to get to Isabella's house which was quiet and only a single light emanated from her living room. Seeing as it was dark out he didn't want to disturb the rest of the neighbourhood so he quietly drove on to her drive away and honked his horn once to get her attention and to his delight her smiling face peeped out from behind her curtain and lit up at seeing him waiting for her.

As quickly as she could she came out of her house, locking it behind her, wearing black jeggings and a blue top, her arms were covered with a small cardigan and her back pack sat on shoulder nicely as she approached him. He opened his passenger side door for her to get and closed it behind her as she sat and made herself comfortable. "I was wondering when you'd get here Smoke"

"Sorry, wanted to come by earlier but I had a mission and some other stuff to take care of" he immediately reversed out and drove off. He knew the right thing to do was to take her to the base but with the way things were and his current situation he thought it best to leave it. It would only turn into something else that Arcee could have a go at him for. "How was your birthday?"

"Honestly the best one so far, no parents bugging me and only visits from my friends. No arguments or panic attacks just a nice peaceful day. Though undoubtedly I will get some sort of visit or phone call tomorrow from my parents but that's tomorrows problem" Smokescreen enjoyed listening to her day and was particularly happy that she had enjoyed this birthday more than any other. Part of him did want to do something for her thought but he wasn't quite sure what.

"How do you do that? Pass off issues to worry about some other time"

Bella was a bit confused at his question but soon understood that with everything he had told her that some things such as a war can't be ignored that was something he had to deal with every single day. "I guess it's easy for me cuz I do it all the time. It helps with worrying less but it would be difficult for you because a war doesn't just go away on its own" he didn't reply only thought about her words. From this she could tell that something was bothering him. "So you gunna tell me what's rattling your mind"

"I lost an Omega key today"

"…These relics that will restore your planet?"

"Yeah and when I got back Arcee had it in for me that it should stop trying to be a war hero that I'm not what an autobot should be"

"How would she know?" the question made him lost for words. Of course Arcee would know she had been fighting in this war longer than he had "Arcee is just trying to make you see things from her point of view. Perhaps you are trying to be something more that doesn't belong in this war but is that so wrong? She has experience and you have skills both can work together just as long as you are both open to it. I think if you really want to prove yourself to the others then you need to stop trying and start doing"

Her words inspired him and actually got him to realise that he was perhaps trying too hard and putting himself down too much when it didn't go as smoothly as he would have hoped. "How did you get so wise?"

"You'd be surprised how much an opinion from the side-lines helps with understanding the whole situation" she grinned

Bella then took the time to observe her surroundings seeing that they had gone out of the Jasper and were now on the open road surrounded by nothing by sand and rocky mountains that she could hardly see in the dwindling light. "Smoke, where are we going?"

"No idea, where ever my wheels take us" he laughed realising that he had just been driving randomly and had no particular destination set as they talked. She sighed feeling content on just letting them turn up wherever they were going. It was an adventure after all.

* * *

An hour into their journey and the air was filled with uncontrollable laughter "Okay, okay the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

Smokescreen thought for a moment before a figurative light bulb shone above his holoforms head "Gotta be when I was training in the Cybertron Elite Guard, I accidentally mistook my commanding officer for one of my friends and tackled him to the ground before realising that I was pinning my chief" Bella's face turned completely red as she tried to withhold the laughter but she couldn't and it all came out which made her struggle for breath as she couldn't help but giggle. "It's not funny, I was on cleaning duty for 5 solar cycles" as he said that she continued to laugh and as he recalled the event he couldn't help but join in as it was quite silly.

"Imagine if that was Optimus and you had pinned and sat on top of your idol" Bella shed a tear as her chest began to ache at all the laughing she had done.

"I think I would've recognised Optimus Prime" Isabella raised her eyebrow at him "Yeah your right, I wouldn't have known" he smirked at her before being a little grateful that it definitely wasn't Optimus he had tackled. "Okay, what's yours?"

She raised her hand to her face as she thought her finger traced the outlines of her chin "It would be when I was designing an advert for a supermarket and when I went to the meeting to handover my sketched out ideas I accidentally handed over a drawing I had been working on of a naked woman to put into one of my art pieces" her words were sort of muffled from her own laughter "So they got quite a surprise"

"Nope yours definitely beats mine"

They both laughed together nothing stopping them as they had exchanged stories. As the minutes passed the noise died down and Bella relaxed down into her seat she could see the redness in Smokescreens cheeks and couldn't help stare at him. "Thank you Smokescreen, you've made me laugh more than I ever had in years" she finished with planting a kiss on his cheek which made his eyes widen in surprise. His cheeks flushed even more red than before.

He was going to say something when suddenly red blasts were fired at him, his holoform fizzled away quickly and he tried to shift sideways to avoid getting hit. The attack and swerving made Isabella scream out as she was thrown around in her seat and her heat beat increased at the fear of what was going on. Smokescreen saw in his mirror that he was being followed by Laserbeak, which presented a problem. His first thought was to protect Bella and keep her calm, something like this could easily set off an attack which would only add to his issues at the current moment.

His tyres screeched from the force of his brakes as he was trying to stop and avoid get shot at. A she did the bird like minicon flew over him. Smokescreen transformed quickly with Bella shifting to his hand where he firmly held her close to him. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me con" the rookie transformed his other servo into his gun and aimed for the flying decepticon. "Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he could feel her trying to control her breathing as she tried to stay calm and watch what was going on at the same time.

Just as he was about to take the shot something else his him from his left side as he was thrown away violently and landed face down. Isabella was caught by the momentum and thrown out of his grasp with a scream on to the sandy surface which wasn't as soft and she might have hoped. It hurt all over as she picked herself up and could feel the shuddering of her bones. She was definitely going to have bruises tomorrow. She heard a groan from Smokescreen and saw that he didn't look as though he was going to get up anytime soon. He had taken the full force of whatever had hit them which worried her even more. She ran as fast as she could over to him and collapsed at his helm as her legs hurt too much. "Smokescreen!" he didn't answer her, his optics peered open a moment and looked past her to their attacker.

"Soundwave…Bel..la run" he was barely able to get the words out before he fell unconscious. Bella looked behind her to where the rookie had looked and saw another mech. His form was sleek as he retracted his weapons that was attached to his armour plating and began making his way over to them. She gasped as he came closer, she couldn't really tell if he was looking at her or not as he had no face but some sort of visor. She didn't know what to do. Smokescreen told her to run but she couldn't and even if she could she wasn't sure if she would, she couldn't leave him.

Her attention then moved to the appeared of a green portal looking thing that opened up, her instincts told her to get over there as it might be Smokescreens team but she was yanked from the floor and held firmly by the decepticon. His digits kept a hold of her as in his other hand he held tightly to Smokescreen and dragged him forward to where another portal appeared and they were going to go straight into it. Bella tried to squirm and free herself but it was no use there was no way she could get free and even if she could there would be a good drop waiting for her. She took a last glimpse to where she saw four other bots running after them with their weapons out ready but they were too late. Before she knew it Bella was somewhere else the portal had shut off so there was no way help was going to come. Wherever she had been taken too along with Smokescreen was very cold and dark which she didn't like one bit. She was alone and now in great danger, now she could feel a panic attack coming on and considering that her backpack was still inside Smokescreen it didn't seem possible for her to get to her medication, not now.

She tried memorising where they were being taken but the whole place seemed like a maze to her that it was hard to keep up especially when he mind zoned out for continuous moments, it was something that she could not help. "It seems the autobots have a new pet, perhaps she will be useful should the autobot decide to be difficult during interrogation" She was then tossed to vehicon standing at the side while Soundwave secured the rookie on the berth activating the restraints on his arms and feet to stop him from going anywhere.

"Is the human broken? She isn't blinking and her heart rate is irregular" Knock Out had scanned her and seemed very curious about the abnormal behaviour"

"She merely needs to be alive to be of use to us Knock Out" Megatron stood with his servos behind his back and watched as the rookie was slowly coming to. Knock Out moved over to him and athced as his optics slowly glowered a more vibrant blue. "Wakey, wakey" his signature smirk grew as Smokescreen became fully conscious.

"What?!" he panicked immediately and struggled to get up. Groaning out as he put all of his strength into breaking free. Lifting his face he frowned directly at the medic that was actually finding pleasure in seeing him helpless.

"If you're looking for your phase shifter; finders keepers" Knock Out lifted his servo up to show that he was now wearing the relic.

"Enough prattling Knock Out!" Megatron moved over to the berth her was lying on "Hand over the final Iacon relic now or…" he moved to the side so that Smokescreen could see Isabella being tightly held by a vehicon.

"BELLA!" she didn't answer. Her chest was heaving up and down quite quickly and her face had gone very pale. Her eyes didn't lift from the floor to meet his so he knew that she was having an attack and he didn't really blame her. He couldn't get to her to protect her so she was at their mercy. They were demanding he give them the relic in exchange for her life but that was a no win situation for Smokescreen because he didn't have any relic. "Let her go!"

"She will be free to go when you give me the final Iacon relic" Megatron was losing his patience.

Knock Out shook his head seeing that the autobot was more concerned for the human than his own life "She's broken anyway, better off putting her out of her misery"

"Isabella isn't broken, she's having a panic attack you idiot! And I don't have any relic the phase shifter was the only one I had"

"Soundwave" on command the communications chief displayed on his visor the final Iacon entry which was what looked like a pixelated picture.

"You got the wrong guy, chief. Optimus Prime is the one who can decode the Iacon database" he was playing it cool even though he just wanted to get Bella out of there. His fists were clenched tight and shaking from how firm they were. He was trying to keep his frustrations and anger in.

"Ah but you misunderstand. The final entry has been decoded by us and according to our findings, it would appear I do indeed have the right guy" the gladiator looked over to the silent mech that showed the clear image in the database to be of Smokescreen.

The rookie couldn't quite believe it. His mouth hung open until Knock Out spoke up holding a scanner up to Smokescreen "the questions is: what is it that you are still packing?" hovering the scanner over his body it began to beep as it showed the outline of the relic that they were looking for hidden within Smokescreeens body. "Why hidden treasure of course" Knock Out laughed to himself. The image displayed on the main screen showed the warlord exactly what was inside of the autobot. "Yet another of these identical relics, remove it swiftly"

"With pleasure" Knock Out brought out his favoured saw "I do so resent a finish flashier than my own" he moved over to the young mech and slowly brought his dangerous tool down to which Smokescreen tried to wriggle free and fight back but he couldn't. Knock Out then laughed and transformed his servo back activating the phase shifter on his other servo and testing it for himself.

Isabella hadn't been paying attention to what was going on at all. Her panic attack had consumed her that she was unable move or do anything. The previous time she had Smokescreen, although she was scared of him, he calmed her down and helped her to slow down her breathing. She needed to snap out of so she desperately tried to calmly breathe in and out in a rhythm that her body could keep up with. As she did her colour came back and she felt less dizzy. She was only a little dazed from what had happened but as her mind was slowly coming back to her she looked around and noticed the image of the scan with the relic inside Smokescreen. She then looked over to the captured mech as he squirmed on the berth while the red mech reached down and his servo disappeared within Smokescreen body, this made Bella cringe "get your stinkin' hand out of my gears"

At the sight before her Isabella's body wanted to go back into another panic attack but she wouldn't let it, she would stay strong and somehow get out of this. The decepticon felt around before slowly bringing his hand back out with something held within his grasp. "Smokescreen!" she voice her concern loud that it got his attention from the relic to her. He smiled slightly that she herself again but that didn't mean she was safe. Megatron observed the relic carefully seeing that it was exactly the same as the other that had seen, not a bit of it was different which made him quite curious at their importance especially if the autobots were fighting desperately or them. "Tell me the function of these relics"

"Doorstops, shavers, bling. Beats me" he smirked at them now that he did know something but he would never give it to them. His response made Isabella giggle as she too knew the function of the keys though she didn't know that that was what they looked like. Megatron instantly pivoted and pointed his gun at Bella which made the rookie narrow his optics and clench his denta. Although she didn't like the idea of her head being shot off she did have a sense of loyalty and knew that it was better to keep the keys function away from gladiator. Though Smokescreen would rather not risk Bella so she spoke up quickly so he she was with him all the way. "Looks more like a doorstop to me but if you put it around your neck Megatron and strut about then we could confirm it for you" she winked over to the rookie. However, the warlord's patience was falling quickly and being spoken to as such by a human really wasn't helping at all.

"Pity this little gadget won't allow me to reach into his brain plan and pluck out the info" Knock Out inspected the phase shifter before his idea got the attention of his master.

"Fortunately, we possess a device that can" both decepticons looked down on their prisoner.

Immediately the medic began working on the procedure, while Soundwave was commanded to continue his work elsewhere. Bella, on the other hand, was forced to watch in the clutches of a vehicon as one end of a weird looking cybertronian cable was connected to the back of Smokescreens head and the other to Megatron that had now taken his place on another berth. On the screen appeared Smokescreen and the other autobots as they were talking about the Omega keys but the rookie failed to see was the Megatron was watching from afar, learning of their function through his memories.

A good few minutes had passed before they had sufficient amount of information to know what the keys were for. They were far more valuable than previously anticipated. Knock Out moved to Smokescreen turning the cable and detaching it from him which awoke him quite suddenly. "That's a wrap" Smokescreen groaned out as his head fell back.

"The power to remake Cybertron as I see fit" the warlord had awoken and quickly stepped off the berth "I will pry the other two keys from Optimus Primes lifeless fingers. We must find the exact location of the autobot base, patch in and tear apart Smokescreens mind if you must" with that Megatron moved to the door to leave.

Knock Out though didn't seem too pleased to have the job given to him "me?"

"Who else? Do you think I would entrust you to see this key safely to the vault containing the other one?" Knock Out didn't reply but looked around clueless. While his master left and made his way to this so-called vault. Isabella could see that there was no regard for her seeing as she was firmly held and not going anywhere any time soon.

Knock Out sighed as he would have to be the one to find out the location of the base, so he moved over to connect Smokescreen in again. "Once more into the brain pain" Bella gasped and struggled even more, she hated seeing them experimenting on him

"No not again, stay out of my head" he squirmed again in his restraints only for Knock Out to chuckle at him.

"Now, now you'll only make things worse for yourself" the medic went to move round the berth Smokescreen was on to get the cord but he was stopped when Smokescreen grabbed the phase shifter on the back of Knock Outs hand and activated it so that he would phase through his restraints. "Worse how?" getting up he struggled with Knock Out as they fought for the relic. Pulling it towards them but trying to push the other way, if Bella didn't know any better than she could have sworn they were almost dancing together which made her giggle slightly. Seeing that the vehicon with Bella was still just standing there but more alerted to Smokescreens escape he shouted out his orders as he fought Smokescreen for possession for the phase shifter. "Don't just stand there, take the girl and go" as commanded the vehicon grasping Bella ran out of the bay.

"Smokescreen" she shouted for him but they were already gone and now she was being yanked around as the mech ran probably to his master to report the prisoner escape. She knew she had to try and get away somehow but even as the vehicon was more focussed on other matters there was still no easy way out for her and she would rather avoid another hit on the floor. She was going to try and shout out again hoping that the rookie would find her when she the sound of something phasing through nearby and looked around that was when she saw Smokescreen running beside the vehicon. "Hey" the vehicon noticed him but before he could do anything Smokescreen punched him hard in the helm.

From this the decepticon fell back unconscious against the wall, his grip on Bella loosening that she fell but before she could scream out Smokescreen caught her in his servo. "Go get your own human" was his last remark before he brought his blaster to the vehicons spark chamber and shot him putting him permanently offline. He looked down to Bella checking her over for injuries but saw that she was fine except the bruises that we coming through from her previous fall in the desert. "I need to get you out of here"

"No we need to get those Omega keys" she argued against getting out as soon as possible knowing that they were very valuable "you might get another chance than right now" Smokescreen smiled and nodded to her lifting his servo to his shoulder so that she could sit there. "Where's Knock Out?"

"I left him in a wall" both laughed for a moment before they set off, Smokescreen running through the halls of the Nemesis looking for Megatron and the vault. He must soon be there. "Hold on tight, I'm turning on the phase shifter" that was when Bella wasn't too sure about the plan anymore. She was actually going to phase through a wall with Smokescreen. The whole idea made her stomach churn. They were careful as the phased into new corridors, not wanting to attract unwanted attention, Smokescreen checked if the coast was clear before moving through the corridor to the next. As he phased through another and Bella clung onto a bit of his armour for support they saw Megatron arriving at the vault and took the opportunity then. Running at the warlord Smokescreen deactivated the phase shifter and jumped beside him to get the key, snatching it quickly within his grasp "Think fast" of course Megatron didn't as before he could do anything the phase shifter was activated again and the figures of Smokescreen and Isabella had gone through the vault door.

Grabbing the second key Smokescreen made haste and phased away before Megatron could open the vault door and stop them. Coming out into an open hall they stopped when they were surrounded by vehicons front and back "What? This isn't the way out?" he joked as they opened fire only for the blasts to phase right through them and hit the other vehicons. Bella had kept her eyes shut but when she peaked them open she laughed at how it had worked out. "I guess we've over stayed our welcome" she said looking to smiling Smokescreen. Phasing right through the warship looking for the way out they moved through a more bulky decepticon and looked quite confused at what he had just witnessed as they had moved right through him like a ghost.

"What was that?"

"Insecticon, probably best to avoid them" Bella nodded understanding that they were probably a lot harder to kill and stronger than average vehicons. They then made it outside where Megatron and a couple of vehicons were waiting for them. Smokescreen shifted both of the keys into one hand and then reached up to Bella taking her in his servo and tightly making sure that she wouldn't go anyway.

"The keys" Megatron held out his hands as the vehicons readied to fire at him and Bella. The rookie stepped back, he had an idea but it was crazy but it was the only one he had. "A pity you are incapable of flight"

Looking behind them Bella could see the very long and high drop and knew immediately what he was thinking, it was why he took hold of her. "Yeah, like I'm going to let that stop me" at that Smokescreen jumped keeping Bella as close to his spark as he could while his other arm was held out on their descent. "Oh my god! Smokescreen!" Bella shouted out, her heart was racing and the adrenaline was pumping through her as they both were falling and seeing the ground getting forever closer. "Trust me" he shouted to her as he opened his comm channel. "Smokescreen to base, I could really use a ground bridge" as they awaited for the ground bridge flying vehicons followed them behind and began shooting at them, one shot almost hit them which made Bella scream out.

The rookie though quickly putting the Omega keys securely in his backing plating and leaning forwards to fall faster so that they would be a harder target for the cons. Just then the phase shifter turned on and they slowed their descent while the cons were still speeding up. Instantly they phase through him and Smokescreen shot him out of the sky from above him, his form engulfed in flames that Smokescreen protected Bella from as they fell through it. "Smokescreen, I'm opening a ground bridge directly below you" his comm was loud enough that Bella could hear it and just as the sentence was finished the green portal she had seen before they were kidnapped appear below their falling forms "What the hell is that?"

"It'll take us right to base" he didn't really have the time to explain the whole complexities of the ground bridge "Braces yourselves, we're going to make quite an entrance"

"Oh God!"

"Don't worry Bells; I've got you" he tried to reassure he as they got closer to the ground bridge and were about to make it I through when the sound of a jet got their attention. It was Megatron, he sped down and hit Smoke off course away from the bridge. The impact made him lose his grip on Bella as she was now freefalling herself below him and screaming out in fear. "BELLA!" Looking down at the phase shifter and the fact that a ground bridge seemed unlikely now he formed a very quick plan that he wasn't 100% sure would work. "I hope proper grounding on this thing doesn't apply to actual ground" seeing the rapidly approaching solid ground Smokescreen moved fast leaning forward to fall faster to get to Bella as he did he reached out and grabbed her quickly activated the phase shifter and turning in the air so that his back was now facing the ground and he would take the full impact should the plan not work. Bella had stopped screaming as soon as she was safely within Smokes grasp, she hide herself within his digits as he brought his other servo over her.

Both of them shut their eyes tight and readied themselves should they go splat on the ground. But they didn't instead as they peaked slowly at where they were they saw nothing but black. "Smokescreen, where are we?"

The rookie began to laugh as they were both alive and could safely get back to base "In a rock" that was when she joined him too. Relief filled both of them knowing that the whole ordeal was over. It was a real adrenaline rush for Bella as she felt exhausted just from that. Though who wouldn't?

Quietly Smokescreen moved forward in the hopes of finding the open surface and soon came upon a cliff face that they phased through onto the solid ground beneath them. Though they remained silent knowing that Megatron was close by thinking that they had perished from the fall. "Hey Ratchet, I could still really use that ground bridge" he whispered hoping to get back to base before they were noticed by surveying decepticons.

The requested ground bridge opened up quickly right in front of them that Smokescreen ran into with it closing behind him. Bella was safely sat in his palm now and he casually walked back into base the other autobots smiling at him for his safe return. He was given a warm greeting seeing at how he had left them and could have gotten killed on the warship. "Smokescreen it is good to have you back with us" Optimus gifted him with kind words.

That was before they noticed Bella with him, Bumblebee noticed her first. She waved to him as his optics met her eyes. He whirled out which confused her for a moment but Smokescreen spoke up. "Oh sorry, this is Isabella she was with me the whole time. Bells meet Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee" Smokescreen gestured to each of them as he spoke their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" she was calm but from what she had just experienced this was the maximum she would be able to take before going into another attack.

"Smokescreen, you were with a human the whole time even when you were captured and you never said a word about her to us" Arcee placed her servos on her hips seeing that he was still acting irresponsibly.

Seeing how stern the femmes face was to the young bot and the other faces that were staring at her and Smoke she stood on his palm and spoke before he could come up with an excuse. "Woah, it's not Smokescreens fault he didn't know he was going to get captured and if some bots treated him equally and offered guidance rather than criticism them maybe it wouldn't have happened"

Arcee was caught off guard, this new human acted as if she knew each of the autobots already and was fully aware of what had had happened before Smokescreen left the base "How do you know?"

"Smokescreen told me" she then rubbed the back of her head and her cheeks flushed red "Actually Smoke tells me a lot of things"

"How long have you known each other" Optimus asked

Smokescreen shrugged his shoudlers before giving a response "Few days"

"Smokescreen why didn't you follow protocol"

Again the red head sounded her voice to defend her friend "He did it for me. I suffer from a disorder that makes me suffer from panic attacks on a regular basis and since he saved me from decepticons my attack count has been increasing so I just needed it to go slowly or I might have an attack that could present other dangers to my body" Optimus nodded in understanding and since allowed that fact her condition meant that simply bringing her in wasn't an option as he could have done more harm to her than good. Lifting his hand up to his shoulder again Bella took her place sitting beside his head.

Reaching back he grasped the two Omega keys and lifted them into view which shocked the others "You retrieved the keys as well" Ratchet was most surprised but looked most pleased as now they had three of the four Omega keys that they needed to restore their home.


	5. Chapter 5

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 5**

Bella kept to herself at the other end of the room where she presumed that other humans stayed when they were with the autobots. She decided to let the bots talk amongst themselves seeing as she had just arrived after nearly falling to her death and didn't want to intrude on their business. However she had technically done that by listening to Smokescreen tell her everything. Of course there was that and the fact that she was a bit tired and overwhelmed, her heart was beating like crazy which made her even more nervous. She had warned them of this and now she needed her medication which would help her calm a bit more.

The red head perched herself on the couch as she tried to compose herself. There was something in her that wanted to call out to Smokescreen knowing that his voice would make her relax a bit more but she didn't want to seem weak in front of all of them. She had managed to get used to Smokescreen in a matter of minutes so a couple more cybertronians couldn't be that hard.

Her gaze then shifted to the sound of a high pitched beep from what looked like a large computer. The screen displaying another bot and a load of writing that she didn't understand. Everyone else seemed to gather around the monitor more to see what was going on. "A high frequency signal with an embedded message"

The one she had been introduced to as Bulkhead narrowed his optics as he moved forward "Starscream" it didn't take a genius to work out that he was referring to the image of the mech on the screen.

"I have obtained something of use to you that seems to have no practical use to me" Ratchet read out the message for everyone to hear.

The others didn't let him finish the message though "It's got to be the Omega key"

"He's the one who blind sighted me" Bella placed herself against the railing, leaning on it beside Smokescreen as she took everything in. Starscream must have been the one to responsible for the rookie not having a successful mission. Although she was new to it all, she still didn't quite understand.

She had seen Smokescreen in action which meant that she knew he was skilled as were them all. "Are you sure Smoke?" the rookie gave a blank look; unsure of what she was questioning "Surely if It were just him then you would have heard him – even with your back turned"

"So you think it was someone else?"

"I'm saying that with this" she gestured to the message that they had received "It has to be him but that doesn't mean he's working alone"

The others hadn't considered that perhaps the seeker was working with someone, if there were two of them then it would be easier for sneak up on him.

Ratchet raised his hand to silence everyone "There's more" he turned back around to read it out "I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-Cog in return"

"Ha like we're gunna give Scream back his wings" Bulkhead was so sure that there would be no deal

"What's a T-Cog?"

Ratchet being the medical expert answered her "It is our organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform. But without the missing key Cybertron will remain devoid of life" the red head understood the relevance of the keys and at a cost of a precious organ knew that it would be unwise to not go alone with it.

"Broken record I know, but it could still be a trick" Arcee didn't trust the seeker one bit and now that he had something of value to them it just meant that there was more reason to doubt everything he says. Isabella didn't want to voice her own thoughts seeing as she had only just met them all and was new to the whole autobot/decepticon war.

Gazes then turned to Optimus as he was coming to a decision about the situation "it is possible that Starscream does not yet realise the significance of what he holds"

"And we do know that he's been incapable of flight for some time"

"The stakes are too great for us not to consider Starscreams proposal…however we will take precautions"

Now Bella wished she was back home, asleep in her warm bed where she knew she would be safe. Considering that she had just been 'in the lion's den' of the warship it couldn't really get any worse than that but even though she was surrounded by six autobots she still didn't feel very safe.

Optimus then began commanding his team so that they could proceed "Bulkhead, Ratchet we will meet with Starscream. Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen remain here and remain cautious" they nodded in reply showing they understood the orders.

Arcee then opened a ground bridge for them to which the three mech moved through, Optimus and Bulkhead with their weapons out ready for a fight should there be one, as was Bumblebee's that he kept pointed at the open bridge should anyone come through that wasn't supposed to. All eyes in the base were now on where the three bots had disappeared. Bella remained on the catwalk watching from behind them. Her body shivered at the unknown.

Just as she was about to say something the red head felt a breeze against her skin, her hair blowing into her face. But it was odd; the base was secure and hidden and the ground bridge didn't transport air. So where did the breeze come from? The lights above them that lit the room up for all of them see then flickered on and off constantly like they did in horror movies before something terrible happened. The whole atmosphere really wasn't helping her and she didn't have her medication with her seeing as it fell from her person when she was kidnapped. Her phone had vibrated in her pocket long ago to remind her to take her medication but now she couldn't which made her even more scared as an attack was imminent. Her chest heaved as her breathing increased and became harder. "Smokescreen" her voice was quiet and shuddered.

The rookie turned to her, his arms folded across his chest. His optics softened as he saw just how afraid she was. "It's okay, Bells. I'm not going to let anything happen to ya" the sound of his voice helped but it wasn't exactly a cure.

"I don't have my medication" for a moment he didn't know what to say, it was very clear to him how much she needed and relied upon it.

"You won't need it" before she could reply to that she was pushed back onto her ass by something strong that she couldn't see and the base then rumbled and shook as if there had been an explosion. "What was that?" Arcee kept stable on her feet and looked around for the cause. The sprinklers for the fire system them activated and water came raining down on them all. Instantly Bella was soaked, her clothes clinging to her body. Smokescreen reacted quickly scooping the red head in his servo and placing his other one above her sitting form so that she was protected although she was already wet. He felt her cling to his fingers as they noticed Arcee shutting off the ground bridge.

As it closed they were all left staring at one another. Something had happened very quickly that had left them all a bit confused. Someone had got the better of them without them seeing anything. Bumblebee then moved over to the monitor and pressed a buttons resulting in the sprinklers turning off. Bella's teeth chattered as the feeling of cold overwhelmed her, she could feel the warmth of Smokescreen as he wrapped his digits around her to help keep her warm. He then placed her on his shoulder as he moved over to the ground bridge controls and activated it allowing Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead to return to the base.

As they did eyes widened that they didn't have the last Omega key. "Optimus, what happened?"

"Starscream now possesses all four Omega keys and the fate of Cybertron now rests in his hands" Arcee couldn't believe what they were hearing. None of them could. They had all worked so hard only for them fail and hit rock bottom. Starscream had played them and they hadn't seen anything.

"How? If he stole the keys from here then…"

"He used red energon, it gives the user the ability to move so fast that he would be virtually invisible to the naked optic" Ratchet explained. Bella already knew what energon was thanks to Smokescreen pretty much telling her a lot of things but didn't know that there was different types of their lifeblood that could give them different abilities. She did vaguely remember something about Megatron using dark energon but she never questioned the matter.

Her mouth stretched open in a yawn, she couldn't believe how tired she now felt after everything, it was a bit too much to take in and she almost had a panic attack which she manage to avoid. Her heart skipped a beat thinking of how Smokescreen could easily calm her and make her feel better. There was something about his voice that was soothing and everything he has done has been for her and for her protection. He was even willing to give up the only opportunity they had to get the Omega keys to make sure that she was safe.

Her cheeks flushed red at the thought of him which made her even more embarrassed seeing as she was sat right next to his head and he could probably see her acting a little strangely. Her phone then began vibrating in her pocket which caught her attention, bringing it out she sighed seeing that her parents were calling her again. "Maybe you should answer them"

"To have them yell at me, no thanks" she declined the call and then noticed the time. She had not had a wink of sleep all night, it was no wonder that she felt tired. Time had flown by that it was well into the afternoon now. "Time flies when you're having fun"

Smokescreen chuckled a little knowing that she was more scared than having fun throughout the time they were together although they did have some fun. Fun that he wished he could go back to but knew he couldn't know that things just got worse for them and there was no time for messing around now. The moved to the side of the base and leant on the wall as they both continued to talk with each other. They had failed to notice the others leaving to collect Jack, Miko and Raf from school mostly because they were laughing at one another.

Optimus then approached them which made the two silent. "Smokescreen, I am proud at the responsibility you have taken with ensuring Isabella's safety. I am confident that you will be a great guardian for her"

"You're assigning me to Bella?" the rookie was actually surprised that Optimus was allowing this considering that he ignored protocol though it was for the right reasons.

"She is in danger now that she has become a part of our team and so must be protected. You have formed a bond together like the others have"

Smokescreen saluted to his leader in respect "Thank you, sir"

Bella smiled, she didn't think smokescreen could be like this seeing as she had viewed him so far as playful but now she saw every part of him. He really wanted to watch over her and now he was given that opportunity to which he was going to make she he would not fail. The large mech then left their company to help Ratchet clean the base up from the large puddles everywhere.

Bella then planted a kiss on his cheek which caught him off guard completely, surprise written all over his face. "Thank you Smokescreen" if he were using his holoform then he would be blushing at that moment. Looking at her soaked and shivering form he felt his spark pulse.

"I believe that there may be some spare clothes down the corridor from when this was once used" his voice cracked slightly as he tried to regain his posture.

Carefully he scooped her off his shoulder and placed her on the ground so that she could sort herself out with some dry clothes. He watched her leave and kept staring to where she disappeared into a small room. At her smile his knees buckled, if it wasn't for him holding onto the wall then he was sure that he would have fallen over which would have made his situation rather awkward.

"Woah, what happened here?" the rookie recognised the voice as Rafs. He had not heard them come back with their charges.

"You guys should have told me you were going to get an indoor swimming pool" Mikos voice was so loud that it echoed throughout the base so everyone no matter where they were could hear her.

"That's not what happened, Miko" Bulkhead told her as he transformed to join the others.

Smokescreen smiled now that he was going to one of them that had duties to watch over a human. "I guess I'm joining you guys for guardian duty" he said looking very proud of himself. He folded his arms across his chest again to look smug.

Arcee rolled her optics, she saw that it might be another opportunity for him to boast about and perhaps fail on "Watch yourself there Smokescreen. Unexpected things can happen and you have to ready for them. You need to put their needs before your own"

She was lecturing him on things he already knew and had done. He had already put Bella's safety first and protected her against the decepticons more than once already. He was about to respond to her but stopped when a confused Miko shouted out "Wait" she began counting with her fingers and looking to both Jack and Raf as they looked to one another and shrugged "3 humans, 3 guardians. Why do we need a fourth?"

"Possibly for a fourth human" the voice came from behind Smokescreen. The kid's eyes widened when the red head moved around Smokescreen's foot her hand resting on him. She looked at each of them, knowing their names already but she settled on Jack as he rubbed the back of his head "Nice science-fiction club you got here Jack. And both your car and motorcycle are very unique"

He tried to laugh his way out but it wasn't working as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry about that" she shook her head and smiled at the same time showing that she was messing around with him. "Why are you wet?"

"A long story for another time" she yawned out and looked up to her new guardian "Can you take me home, I literally ache and feel as though I could fall asleep right here, right now" Smokescreen transformed into his alt mode and opened the door for her allowing her to climb in before he made his way out of the base and towards Jasper, Nevada. With everything that had happened he wasn't surprised that she was exhausted and wouldn't be surprised if she slept for a couple of days. If things weren't the way they were then he would rest outside her house as well making sure that she was protected but things had changed and the future of Cybertron was at stake so there was no taking things easy and he would have to leave her on her own for some time until things blew over for them. Perhaps then they would have a fully restored home.

 **A/N: Short yes but I didn't want to do too much for this one and I can lead into the next. Thank you for reading, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that it reviewing, it is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy. R &R.**

As soon as Isabella arrived home she immediately went into the house and dried herself off properly, putting on some clean, dry tracksuits and top that made her feel comfortable and warm. When she moved back downstairs to fix herself something to eat and have a lazy night in front of the television she noticed Smokescreen's holoform moving around her living looking at all the canvasses she had painted and the drawings she had done, her house could literally pass off as art storage seeing as her pieces took up so much room in her house. She couldn't help but smile at his curiosity, he seemed to love her enthusiasm for the natural beauty around her. "Hey, want to see what I've been working on?" he nodded immediately as if she didn't have to ask. Slowly she moved into the room and rummaged through one of the piles of canvasses that were leaning against each other. Although it didn't seem like it there was some organisation in how her work was arranged.

Smokescreen watched as she pulled out a decent sized canvas and turned it to face him. A blush fell on his cheeks as he realised the painting was of his alt mode doing donuts on the road. Bella had painted the day that the both of them had met properly, she must have used one of her photos that she had taken off him when he was showing off.

"Seeing as my life will never be the same again now, I thought I'd paint something significant to me" her words made the rookie blush even more, in her eyes he looked as red as a strawberry. His knees did buckle a little. She could have painted anything from that day but she didn't; instead she painted him so that she could remember it always. "I'll admit I haven't been spending all my time on this" she then put the painting back in her pile and moved over to the other side of the room to another and took the top one holding it up. The entire canvas was made up on a mountainous landscape with plenty of trees in the distance but what captured his attention more than anything was the night sky she had painted, they were perfect. He could definitely point out Cybertron in the image.

"Where do you get your ideas, bells?" she couldn't help but give him one of her big smiles at the nickname that seemed to be sticking for her. His spark thrumming louder.

"The majority of my paintings are places I want to go but…well you know why I can't leave" she then put it down hoping to change the subject.

It saddened the rookie to see her yearn so much to see the world and appreciate the beauty out there but never being able to do it because she's held back by something that knocks her off completely. Bella let her body collapse onto her sofa seeing as her muscles ached from the day she's had. Smokescreen moved to join her, her eyes were droopy and wanted to close and rest but she was fighting it which made him chuckle to himself. As soon as he was seated he noticed that she shifted closer to him, the warmth from his holoform making her even more susceptible to sleep. They remained in silence for a while, Smokescreen's not leaving Bella's form for a minute. His arms soon made its way over her shoulder as she rested her head in his lap, her breathing becoming steady as she relaxed into his soothing touch. "Thank you for saving me, Smoke" she moaned softly.

"As long as I'm around the decepticons aren't going to touch you, I promise you Bella that I will protect you with my very spark" he didn't think about what to say, the words just sort of slipped out of his mouth but he didn't regret them one bit. It was then that he noticed that she had given in to her tiredness and had fallen asleep. He'd happily admit that since the day he first saw her, or heard her beautiful voice he hadn't quite acted himself. He was drawn to her more than anyone else. He had tried to pass it off as being a guardian thing but it was different.

Since the day had unfolded he had worked it out, his spark ached whenever she wasn't around. It wanted her, to be around her all the time and he didn't want to argue with it. He loved the way she smiled. Her passion for the world around her made her someone completely different from any other human on the planet. Bella's soothing voice he could listen to for hours, even the cuteness of her laugh. He'd noticed it the first day he saw her, he was automatically drawn to the wonder of her singing. Of course they had music on Cybertron and singing but this was something beyond what has ever heard before.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Bella shifted in her sleep, he brought his hand up to her face and couldn't help but place a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear and stroke her soft skin. Again she shifted but this time she moved into his touch and the edges of her lips lifted. Even in her sleep she enjoyed his company and he couldn't argue that he loved her company as well.

It was then that he knew that he had to go, he couldn't stay with her as much as he wanted to-now that the decepticons had the Omega keys. Smokescreen was needed at the base now more than ever and he couldn't let his feelings of wanting to stay by her side get in the way of his mission as an autobot. Being careful not wake Isabella up from her much needed sleep he lifted her head off of his lap and rose up off of the sofa placing a cushion down where he had sat and then laid her head down. Quickly Bella missed the warmth of his holoform as she wiggled in an attempt to find it but she couldn't and so turned to face away from him to huddle into the sofa. Seeing a blanket hanging over the back he grabbed it and placed it over her form to keep her warm. Gazing at her sleeping form for a few more minutes, Smokescreen's holoform then dissolves into the air as if it were never there before his alt mode springs to life and reverses quietly out of Bella's drive so that he could return to base; where he was needed most. Though given the choice he would much rather remain with the red head and watch her rest.

* * *

 _She giggled as she dipped her feet in the fresh water of the river, the forest surrounding the small cleared area rustling and swaying in the wind. It didn't make her cold though, the sun's rays warmed her skin completely that the wind and cooling water was refreshing. The greenery around her blossomed in the absence of human activities. And as she closed her eyes all she could hear was pure silence; there was no traffic, no car alarms or angered people just the peaceful sound of the world around her. The native birds singing to each other in the tree tops and the flow of the water trying to push past her, the whole area was a lush green that made her sigh out in content. If anything she would live in the middle of know where. Where no humans would ruin it all with their modern lifestyle and technology._

 _It did sadden her that very few people saw the world as she did and envisioned people living the way they should though many would call it a 'primitive' way of life. As she was going to sit by the bank of the river she heard a loud splash behind her but before she could glance that way a shower of river water rained down on her covering her completely so that she was drenched-not that she minded. Her eyes searched for the culprit and soon found him._

 _Somehow she wasn't surprised to see the holoform of the young autobot standing with her in the water, a cheeky grin plastered all over his face as his hands where dripping from where he had pushed the water at her to soak her. She reacted quickly bending down and swiping her arms up to splash back at him, he tried to shield himself but there was no doing that she his entire form got wet. Both of them laughed aloud filling the air. He then tried to return fire but she didn't let him as Bella ran and jumped at him. Seeing this Smokescreens arms opened up to catch her but the impact made them both fall back into the river, the river flow washing over them as they continued to laugh in the fun they were having together._

 _As they were calming down, Smokescreen's hands moved to hold her against him around her waist while they stared into each other's eyes and the gap between them was closing so that they could feel one another's breath on them._

Isabella smiled as she slowly began to awake from her much needed slumber, a huge smile all over her face as her thoughts drift over her small dream. She kind of wished he didn't wake up seeing as it felt so real to her. There was also a disappointment because she knew that the dream would be impossible. Smokescreen would never look at her that way, she was grateful to have him as a friend though. Lying on the sofa thinking of him made her heart skip a beat and she was sure that things got warmer all of a sudden.

She slowly picked herself up looking around the room hoping that the rookie had stayed while she slept but she had no such luck. She understood though. From everything that she had witnessed things couldn't be more serious for the autobots; they had a second chance to get their planet, their home back and it was thwarted instantly. Looking at the nearest clock Isabella noticed that she had slept right through the majority of the morning so she moved quickly to try and make the most of the rest of her day starting with a refreshing shower, goodness knows how much she sweat from her free falling the previous day. But as she had dried herself and was dressed Bella suddenly felt uneasy like she was being watched.

Carefully she moved to her bedroom window and glanced out but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Cars were parked on the side of the road while others were speeding down the road in a rush to get somewhere. She still hadn't seen her neighbours go out in their new car that they had bought recently which she found quite odd considering that it looked really sleek and it hadn't moved from that single space. Dismissing it quickly she moved away from the window and decided to eat something before she starved to death making sure to have her medication at the same time.

Though even as she was being casual the hairs on the back of her neck stood, and her skin shivered not from feeling cold but from her instincts telling her that something was wrong. It made her question if she should contact Smokescreen seeing as she had his comm link number but then thought against it. He was busy trying to get the Omega keys back to have to worry about her instincts even if he had promised to protect her.

Bella couldn't help but blush thinking of what he had said to her as she was drifting in to sleep but it she loved his passion to protect her. Her mind wondered away from her as she ate while working on some sketches that she needed to complete for one of the companies she for, their products being quite popular though she had planned to back to the abandoned house that Smokescreen had found her at to finish her photography, particularly the inside if she was able to get in. Leaving her sketches until later she packed a small bag with her camera with different sized lenses and a few extra things that she never left her home without especially her medication just in case. Putting a thin jacket on to keep her warm she jumped out of her door locking it behind her. As she walked down to the path and towards the location she gave a small glance to the dark purple car, she couldn't even see into the vehicle which made her frown slightly. Surely that wasn't allowed.

Bella then chose to forget about it, after all it wasn't her car and she had much better things to be getting on with in her time then wondering what's going on in her neighbourhood. Again her thoughts slipped to her favourite rookie as she moved past other pedestrians on the path but paid no further attention to them. "Hey Bella" only as he name was called out did she look up.

She noticed Jack, Raf and Miko sat outside the high school as she was passing it. They seemed to be waiting for the autobots but seeing as they were the only ones around she could guess that the bots were running late. "Bella, do you know what's going on? The bots haven't come to pick us up and Ratchet hung up on us" Jack showed his phone to indicate that he had called into the base.

"Sorry guys, I don't know what's going on. I've only recently regained my strength from my last adventure" she shrugged to them which made them sigh as they were being kept out of the loop.

Miko was the most annoyed and everyone could probably guess why. "This isn't fair, they don't tell us nothing anymore"

"Miko, it's their war not yours or anyone else's. They can bring back their home so don't you think you should cut them some slack, they're aliens remember not child minders" somehow Bella was able to Miko in her place.

Jack and Raf were actually surprised that Miko took that and was silent afterwards "How come you know so much?" Raf shifted his glasses that where resting on his nose.

"Smokescreen tells me a lot of stuff, probably because he doesn't feel like he can tell anyone else"

The two boys nodded in understanding "So how are you coping with it all" she knew that Jack was referring to her panic disorder but it didn't get to her. The raven haired boy never treated her any differently after he found out about which she was grateful for.

"I'm doing okay, as long as things progress slowly and I'm not alone when it happens I'm fine" Raf was looking a little confused as was Miko so she nodded to Jack allowing him to tell them. She was going to listen and fill in any details that he missed but something caught her attention.

An engine revving hard behind her. She took a small glance over her shoulder so that she wouldn't draw quick unwanted attention. Her eyes getting wider as she notices it's her neighbour's car that never moved and now it was stalking her which was never a good sign. Her breathing hitched as she knew what was coming next then all of their attention was brought up to the sound of jets flying in the sky.

It was a good job that the area they were in was always deserted around this time after high school had finished. "Run" her voice was low but the others were still able to hear her. As they took one step away from the car its engine revved aggressively which them all gaps out in fear "Run!" this time she was louder and they immediately left the area moving quickly Bella bringing up the rear as they ran down the street. The wheels of the decepticon screeching at the sudden acceleration as he began following after them with obvious intentions to either capture or kill. "Follow me" Jack led the way into an alley so that they could short cut into the open and get away but as they were coming out to the main road they heard the shifting of metal above them and the ground suddenly shook as the decepticons second in command landing right in front of them.

All four of them were forced to stop and were about to back track on themselves when the decepticon drone pulled up behind them and transformed as well blocking them and any escape they had. Bella had to take a deep breath as she could feel a panic attack coming and it wasn't going to be a little one. The decepticons were there and there was no autobots around to help them which didn't look too good for them.

She glanced at both them as they were blocking any exits. Starscream's faceplates showing a devilish smirk "You humans are pathetic" she could see the fear in the kids' faces, they weren't quite sure what to do. Seeing this Bella steps in front of them protectively her arms stretched out which she could see displeased the stilletoed decepticon.

"Don't touch them!" the teens couldn't believe what she was doing as she made sure that she blocked them from one decepticon and were out of reach from the other. "Run as soon as they're distracted" she whispered to them.

"You can't stop us fleshy" Starscreams digit pointed to her and she got a good look at how sharp it was. One wrong move and that was it.

"They have nothing to do with this, let them go and I'll tell you about the autobots secret weapon" she can see that she has Starscream and the vehicon intrigued. Their brows raised. "It's locked on to the Nemesis and…" she suddenly stopped herself purposely and tilted her head to look past the second in command.

Seeing this Starscream and the vehicon followed her gaze and that was when they were distracted. The teens then ran between the vehicons legs, Bella doing the same this with Starscream but he was quick. Noticing that it was a distraction he swung his servo at Bella but she ducked out of the way only to be in the path of another swing that hit her dead on. Isabella was sent flying into the wall her body making impact with a loud crack as her body fell limply to the floor. The teens had not been fast enough and had been captured by the vehicon forced to watch as Bella had been tossed aside, her head hitting the wall and her arm in an abnormal position.

Her eyes were shut, she had been struck into unconsciousness, her face bruised and scratched and as her body lay on the floor a small amount of blood became visible below her. "Weak human" Starscream looked up to the vehicon "call a ground bridge; seems only fair that there should be four humans for four keys even if you won't live to see another day" his voice was describable. The vehicon carrying out orders as Starscream violently grasped Bella in his servo not caring for any injuries he had inflicted on to her or any more he add to the list while he transported her to the warship.


	7. Chapter 7

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 7**

Anger, rage, frustration. Those words didn't begin to cover how Smokescreen was feeling. His fists were clenched hard that they were practically shaking. His optics had turned a very light, pale blue that it was obvious that he was livid over the whole situation. They had been able to retrieve the four Omega keys to restore Cybertron but before they could do so Megatron had turned up. They would have blasted him away by now if it weren't for them holding Isabella, Jack, Miko and Raf hostage. All four of them were trapped inside a glass canister to protect them from Cybertrons toxic air though the decepticons that held them threaten to open them and expose the humans to the toxic air.

It wasn't just that though, what got to the rookie the most was that Bella was there and she was unconscious, her face bruised and her arm in a weird position that was obviously painful to her and she had other injuries that were causing blood to ooze out into the bottom of the canister, staining her hair and clothes all over. He really didn't want to wait and see if the decepticons would kill her but something told her that she would die anyway from her injuries if she didn't get to a hospital soon. The decepticons wanted to exchange the keys for the human's lives which he was not happy about, if anything it was making him more livid to the point that not even Optimus Prime would be able to stop him from charging forward and taking on Megatron himself.

Optimus frowned deeply, the warlord had gone too far this time. They noticed how the teens were looking to them fearful of what might happen. Miko kicked the glass in a failed attempt to get out though even if she did she would die instantaneously. The autobots were silent, the whole situation was out of hand the fight was between them and didn't involve the humans but that didn't seem to stop the decepticons from doing whatever it takes to get what they want. It seemed as though Megatron was losing his patience as he turned to his second in command. "Starscream!"

Immediately the stiletoed decepticon worked to try and push the autobots hands into giving over the keys. Starscream lifted the canister with Jack and began toying with him. "Jack…it's time to come out and play" starscream bent down and placed his sharp digit on the glass; dragging it down to create an ear piercing screech that made them all cringe at the sound.

"Go ahead. The autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for my planet, I'll do the same for theirs" Jack spoke out without fear not as bothered that his life was being threatened then again better him than all three of them or even the entire Earth. At his bravery the other two agreed Miko being the most forward about it as she stared up to Knock Out "Me too, creepy" thought the decepticon medic didn't seem too impressed by it. He would be thrilled to open the capsule and watch her suffocate.

"Perhaps we should oblige them" though not all the humans could answer as the eldest, the adult was still unconscious and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Particularly on her own. Each of them knew that Bella needed to get to a human hospital soon otherwise there would consequences.

Optimus's fighting stance disappeared as he realised what had to be done "If my decision dooms the autobot cause on Cybertron then so be it, but I will never forsake our human allies" as he finished his sentence he swung the star sabre that he held into the ground and walked backwards so that he stood with the other bots. They waited a moment before following his lead, disarming their weapons and throwing them down in front of them so that they were out of reach. Megatron looking mighty pleased with himself.

Though Smokescreens anger didn't go unnoticed as he was helpless to save Isabella, his spark pulsing hard under his chest plates at her being in danger. He had been conflicted of the amount of emotions he had been feeling for the red head, he had never really felt that way before about anyone before so it was easy for him to ignore it. But now things were clearer to him, as much as Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee were attached to their human friends Smokescreen was sure that what he was feeling for Bella was different. It was deep, ever since he first heard her voice. It had stayed with him, ringing in his audio receptors, and it would never leave him.

"Now if you please, the Omega keys" the gladiator lifted his servo waiting for them "one at a time" Knock Out moved forward holding up the container with Miko inside.

Megatron watched as the exchange was going to take place "You first big boy" Knock Out signalled for Bulkhead to come and get the teen. The green autobot looked to the Omega key he was holding and then to Optimus for guidance, he wanted Miko safe but he didn't necessarily want to give over the Omega key. Prime looked to him and nodded before Bulkhead made his way over, taking it carefully in case the cons decided to trick them. It would be something they would do just so they can something more from the leverage they have. "If I don't get the girl, I'm going to make you eat this key" Bulkhead was angry as he shook the key in his hand and then threw it into Knock Out's.

"You're welcome" Knock Out handed the canister over giving his devilish smirk as he walked back with the key in hand.

Bulkhead held on to Mikos canister tightly "get scrapped" Miko shouted back to the medic as they moved back to the others. As he did Bumblebee moved forward with his Omega key to meet Soundwave who held up Raf in his capsule. The young scout looked softly to the boy but it soon changed as he quickly gave over the relic and took Raf, making sure to make it clear to the communications officer that he was angry for taking their friends. He moved back to the rest of the autobots.

Arcee and Smokescreen were the only ones not with the Omega keys now which got them quite worried as Starscream had both Jack and Bella with him. Optimus did like the look in Megatrons optics one bit as he had turned to look at the remaining two humans they had. Starscream moved forward and placed both containers on the ground waiting for the remaining keys. "I suggest you hurry, Optimus. This one will soon loose it's value" he pointed to the injured woman. Both Optimus and Smokescreens optics widened, he was right time was running short and they had no idea of the extent of her injuries.

Smokescreen clenched his denta, a growl escaping his mouth as he didn't even wait for Optimus to tell him to go. He moved over quickly; Arcee following behind.

Starscream could see that there was something more in Smokescreens optics than the others "No tricks" he stretched his arms forward showing he was ready to fire at them should they try anything, but he soon over turned his hands to take the keys "the keys, if you please". Arcee carefully placed the key she holding into one of his servos while Smokescreen practically smacked it into his grasp. But he was less concerned for that as he immediately turned to Bella, her skin paler that before. Both bots picked them up and returned to the Prime's side. Though Smokescreen kept his gaze on the red headed woman, hugging the glass close to his chest for extra protection. Before anything could be done to save the humans a ground bridge opened up and an armada of decepticons ran through it their weapons primed and ready to fire at the autobots on Megatrons command. The autobots were encircled, trapped.

Smokescreen made sure to place himself in between them and Bella, though as he was solely focussed on her well-being he could hardly fight. It would put her life more at risk than it already was. "Now bare witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron" Megatron took one of the keys and placed it in the Omega Lock while his followers did the same. The entire area lighting up with life "Behold; the age of the decepticons"

Smokescreens zoned the horrid voice out as he saw that Bella was bleeding from her head and her stomach. He didn't know what happened to her but he wasn't going to let her die. "Bells…" he didn't know if she could hear him but he wanted to reassure her that he was with her now "It's me, I'm so sorry this happened to you but you're going to be okay" he didn't know that for sure. If anything he would have to fight through the autobots to get her to safety, to get her to a hospital as soon as possible.

His attention snapped from her unconscious form up to see the Lock activated, it shot a huge beam of energy right at the nearest ruined building. Said building lit up as scrap pieces of metal floated up into the air and fixed themselves into place to create a new structure one that looked untouched and out of place with the rest of the war stricken area. All bots there were gobsmacked with the capabilities the Omega Lock had, its power was bigger than any of them imagined though when they learned they could revive their planet they didn't know what to expect and this certainly wasn't it.

"You have what you want, Megatron. This conflict is between autobots and decepticons. Allow me to return the human to Earth" somehow they got the impression that that wasn't going to happen, even when Megatron could quite easily see that Bella needed urgent medical attention but it would have been very unlike him to care in any case.

"I wouldn't recommend it. They'll be far safer here" that meant that Megatron had bigger plans that just restoring his home. "Is the space bridge locked on target" he turned to his side where his second in command stood.

Starscream respectfully bowed a little as he replied "Per your instructions, Lord Megatron"

"Excellent. Why rule only one world when I can rule two" just then a space bridge opened above the Omega Lock where it shot through so much energy that it was difficult to look at as the brightness almost blinded them. Everyone could guess where Megatron was sending it which meant that they couldn't just stand around and do nothing, not while Earth was in danger.

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron, it can do the same to Earth right?" Miko was trying to look on the brighter side not that there was one.

"No. It will cyberform your planet inn favour of its new matrix, destroying all indigenous life in the process" and the penny dropped.

There was no way that any life on Earth would survive cyberforming. Megatron was then pondering over what he would call Earth once it was cyberformed which made the teens start to bang against the glass of their prison in distraught. "Leave our planet alone!"

The decepticons evil laughing told them that they didn't get Mikos message. Optimus's optics focussed on the Omega Lock, it was the power core of the whole thing which meant that the only way to stop them would be to destroy it and he had already vowed to protect Earth even at the cost of Cybertron. Clenching his fist Optimus reacted instinctively as his blade was drawn out. He swung at one decepticon drone and kicked it away where it Knock Out. He then punched another down and ran out of the opening to the star sabre grasping it tightly in his servos as he swung it horizontally around and knocked other vehicons down. Seeing this Megatron grasped his own dark star sabre and charged at the Prime. The one time his plans seemed to be working and something was already going wrong. Both of their blades clashed but the warlord wasn't quick enough as Optimus brought his down to slice through Megatrons servo that he had taken and attached to himself to give him prime abilities. He kneeled over in pain as sparks flew from his missing limb.

Optimus had a clearer path as he kept running to the Omega Lock doudging blasts from Knock Out and Soundwave as they did their best to keep him away. Starscream fired one of his rockets at him but Optimus was able to evade and take down the SIC by using him as a foot hold to jump up higher that he could over the medic and communications chief. Lifting the star sabre up Optimus swung it down with him as he fell down to the ground, the powerful blade piercing the metal of the Lock that it short circuited and exploded around them. Surrounding decpticons were blown to pieces and the autobots moved out of the way but still protected the humans with them. Quickly Optimus re-joined them using his comm link to request a space bridge from Ratchet. Smokescreen was the first to run through with Bella with the other following closely behind them. "The children…What happened?" Ratchet was blissfully unaware of what had occurred; of the decision Optimus made to doom Cybertron to remain lifeless. The bots placed the teens down and opened the capsules so that they could be free again. Smokescreen however was delicate he opened the canister but didn't want to touch Bella in fear of making her injuries worse. "Somebody say something"

"Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock" Bulkhead really didn't want to be the one to say it but Ratchet needed to know and now it was confirmed, it wasn't a nightmare it was the reality.

"What? You did…" Optimus didn't let Ratchet finish the sentence knowing that it would have been some sort of criticism

"What was necessary. There was no time for another prolonged battle, not with Earth in imminent danger" he stood tall showing that he although it perhaps wasn't a great idea but he stood by it. He was in a no win situation.

"So you destroyed the only device, in any universe, capable of restoring our home. Optimus, we needed that"

Smokescreen looked on in disgust at the old bot didn't seem fazed that their human friends were threatened and the Earth would have been destroyed. The teens stood by the capsule and watched as the rookie reached in and gently wrapped his digits around Isabella's body lifting her out and letting her blood soaked body lay in his palms. "Is she okay?" Jack asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer after taking a closer look at her. All eyes were on the unconscious woman now, if it weren't for that Smokescreen was sure that his optics would be filling with lubricant.

"I don't know, I need to get her to a hospital" he then looked to the teens that had been captured as well "What happened?" the three of them looked between each, having a silent argument over who would tell him.

Not one of them really wanted to but Jack spoke up first "She saved us. We were cornered and she distracted them long enough for us to run away but we weren't quick enough…Starscream hit her" the rookies anger was now directed to the thought of Starscream attacking the red head but he remembered her in his palms so pushed it aside so he wouldn't hurt her further in his anger. He zoned out on Ratchet's speech that was getting on his nerves as he concentrated on her. He could pick up a heartbeat but it was faint, Optimus too was more worried for her well-being. They had no clue as to when they had been kidnapped and so didn't know how long she had been in this state. "Arcee, bridge Smokescreen and Isabella to a hospital out of state" she nodded and moved over to the controls, finding a suitable hospital that was a decent distance from Nevada. Smokescreen responded to the order sliding Bella into Optimus's steady servos so that he could transform into his vehicle mode easily. His door then swung open as Optimus carefully placed her inside.

The Indy 500 didn't waste time sitting around as it sped right through the bridge to the destination Arcee had set. He didn't particularly care where it was as long as they could help Bella. Make her better and healthy again, he would have to use his holoform though it didn't know how he would explain her injuries.


	8. Chapter 8

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 8**

She wasn't sure where she was but she was surely irritated by the continuous beeping that sounded right beside her. Bella tried to open her eyes but it seemed too hard, they were heavy and obviously wanted to rest more. But she couldn't; she remembered clearly now. Starscream and a decepticon in the alley blocking not just her path by the teens she was with as well. Isabella hadn't meant to get into trouble she was only trying to go back to the abandoned house and somehow got caught up with the decepticons that knew her locations and the teens. She most definitely remembered the pain she felt as she was struck by Starscream even the throbbing pain that travelled through her body even when she was unconscious.

Now that she was awake the pain was still there but it wasn't as excruciating as it was before. Her head hurt as she groan and shifted on the soft bed that she lay upon. "Bells?" the voice was soft and she recognised it immediately. It made her emerald eyes open quickly as they found his, her breath hitched when she saw his holoform sat right beside her. It was then that she realised that his hand of his holoform was wrapped around hers at her side; his thumb stroking over her skin. The feeling made her moan in content at his presence by her side.

"Smoke…" he didn't let her carry on with whatever she was going to say knowing that she needed to rest but that didn't stop him acting as he pushing himself off of the chair to lean over her, his lips crashing into her hers. He couldn't help himself as he had had the urge to this for so long and after seeing her so hurt and in danger it tipped him off the edge that now she was awake and safe he had to kiss her. As Smokescreen did he felt her kiss him back, leaning into his warm touch. It happened so fast that Smokescreen knew that it was wrong; she only just woken up and was still recovering and he had just kissed her unexpectedly. He pulled away with his face full of guilt though he was still quite close to her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me"

His blue eyes looked upon her, though he could tell she was still hurting she gave him one of her soft smiles that made his spark rumble loudly which made him glad that he was using his holoform. "I do" was her reply as she lifted her hand up and grasped onto the white and blue striped shirt he was wearing, with the autobots insignia on the shoulders, as hard as she could and using the strength she had regained from her time unconscious she pulled him down again. This time she kiss him first which caught him off guard but seeing that she wanted it he gave in returning it and lifting his hand to brush against her cheek. The whole thing made them both moan out in pleasure. Bella not wanting it to end brushed her fingertips through his light blonde hair with red highlights, she took in a deep breath as she felt his lips against hers. The softness of his touch and warmth that radiated off of his body that made her want to snuggle into him.

"Miss Isabella" the entrance of another voice made the two retract from their actions as they saw a nurse stood at the foot of the bed that look a little sorry that she interrupted them and a little uncomfortable which meant that she must have been there for a little bit and they both hadn't noticed, their attention solely focused on each other. Bella nodded to confirm to the nurse that she was listening. "It's good to see that you are finally awake; are you in any pain?"

"I've got a headache and my chest and arm hurts quite a bit" she looked to her other arm that was put into a cast and secured tight so she didn't need to be told that it was broken. The nurse moved immediately administering some pain relief for her to make her feel better.

"You suffered a broken bones on your right arm that penetrated through your skin that caused a severely loss of blood and you have a lot of bruising on your chest and around your abdomen but you will recover over time. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Bella shook her head and the nurse took her leave, leaving the two alone again. They both remained silent for some time Bella feeling the pain relief kicking in, making her feel more relaxed.

Turning her head so that both Smokescreen and Bella were looking into each others eyes again the red head spoke up "So what really happened?"

"Starscream took you and the kids and offered you four in exchange for the Omega Keys. He was able to use the Omega Lock and targeted Earth but Optimus destroyed the Lock and we retreated back to the base only for the decepticons to attack and destroy the base" as he told her everything she shifted on the bed suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Bells, I wanted to take care of you and I failed. I couldn't protect you while I was on Cybertron and when you needed me here I couldn't help but go back and leave you" he looked into her emerald eyes and could see tears forming though she refused to let them spill "Optimus was going to stay behind and destroy the ground bridge so the cons couldn't follow us but by the time I got you to safety and went back the base was already destroyed and Optimus was…" Bella could tell that Smokescreen was a little emotion so she reached her left hand out and took his hand clinging to it like her life depended on it.

The rookie didn't really understand thinking she would be upset with him even angry but instead she understood him and was trying to comfort him "Is he…"

He shook his head "I managed to get him out from under the rubble and it took a while but I got him some place nearby but he is severely damaged and I'm not sure how long he's got left without Ratchet around to fix him"

"How long was I out?" she focussed on him saying that it took him some time to get back to her but she was still glad that he returned to her all the same.

"10 days" she nodded in understanding and that was when her tears leaked out and ran down her cheeks. Isabella pushed herself up so that she was sat up on the bed. Seeing her cry Smokescreen brought the chair closer sitting back on it while he tightened his grip on her hand and brought his other hand up to her face wiping the tears away. "It's okay Bells. You're safe now and I'm not going to let anything touch you again"

She removed her hand for him and reached out for him that he reacted to without hesitation leaning in and wrapping his arms around her being careful of her broken arm and mindful of the bruising that the nurse spoke of. As he embraced her he felt his knees weak now that he had been wanting to kiss and keep her close to him for so long and now he could. He felt her stress slip away from their embrace and then she began to shift away from him which made a little confused until she pulled him towards her again. Smokescreen could see what she wanted and happily gave her what she wanted. Lying on the bed beside her Bella let her head rest on his chest and his arms held her close. She took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly showing how relaxed she was settled in his touch. "I love you, Smoke" she whispered to him that made his face light up like a Christmas tree. He looked down to her and quickly caught her lips brushing his tongue along her lips before breaking off and replying to her "I love you, Isabella" her name rang off of his lips that it made her heart beat faster. She closed her eyes as she pushed her lips against his again not wanting to stop just incase it was all a dream.

Something her head concocted to tease her; but it wasn't. It was very much real.

He couldn't believe how much he had wanted her before and how much just being around her made him feel strong and confident and now that she had told him that she returned his feelings and kissed him he felt even more powerful like he could take Megatron on himself. Though that was just his over-confidence spilling out and reality soon sunk back in knowing that the warlord had constructed his fortress in the Jasper and was well protected. If he get to the gladiator there would be no way he could take him on by himself.

Smokescreen could feel Bella's breath on him as she slept in his arms. Her body couldn't be any closer though he was trying to make sure to hurt her as his arms were holding her tightly. He'd failed once to protect her he wasn't going to make that mistake again but he knew that soon he would have to leave. It tired him to split his time between being with Bella and watching over Optimus that he had hid in a nearby cave. Though it was obvious that he couldn't keep doing this; he had to find a way to help Optimus so that they could take down Megatron. He hadn't heard a thing from the other autobots which he didn't know if that was a good thing because the cons wouldn't be able to track them or a bad thing because he wouldn't know if they were in trouble. His worries then were lifted away as he was drawn out of his thoughts when Bella shifted to bury her head further into his chest, it made him smile seeing how much she wanted to be near him even when she was sleeping.

He hadn't left Bella in so long that it made him worry about his leader. He hadn't had time to recharge himself as he spend half his time watching over Optimus while he spent the other half of his time with Isabella; mostly because his spark craved her. But he hadn't checked on the barely online Optimus in some time and he worried. He didn't know where Ratchet and he had no resources available which meant that fixing him was out of the question. Optimus's repair protocols could only do so much and the damage that the decepticons inflicted is so severe that if no one did anything soon then Optimus would go offline and Smokescreen couldn't let that happen. Not when he could do something that could prevent it and save the Prime.

Smokescreen noticed that the young woman in his arms was in a deep sleep to carefully rolled her onto her back and pushed himself off of the bed, pulling the bed covers over Bella's form to keep her warm. His hand reached out to her cheek as he stroked her soft skin and felt her warmth. She leaned into his touch that made him smile but it soon disappeared. He had to leave her for some time but he would return. Bella needed to rest so he very much thought that he would return before she awoke again. Deactivating his holoform his consciousness was pushed back into his true form that was sat patiently in vehicular form outside the hospital. His engine roared to life as his reversed out and sped out onto the highway.

He kept driving having taken the precautions to keep Optimus somewhere hidden a good distance away from Isabella so that should anything happen both of them wouldn't be found by the decepticons. Optimus's hiding place he made sure was secure as the only way he could get in was to use the phase shifter that he had used again; knowing that the mineral content of the planet would interfere with anyone's ability to pick up their signals even if it was autobots but he couldn't risk the cons finding them. Arriving at the place his scanners didn't pick up any unidentified signals so he quickly transformed and used the phase shifter attached onto his servo to phase through the rock right to where he saw the form of his damaged leader lying against loose rocks to keep him up right. He saw that Optimus was resting, as he should, so moved next to the bot and sat on another rock. His mood had gone from uplifted to seeing his beautiful girl getting better to seeing his wise leader getting worse. At least with Bella he knew that all she needed from him to be by his side but Optimus needed more, the rookie watching over him wasn't doing anything for him. He bowed his head as he was helpless to do anything. Smokescreen wasn't a medic, he didn't know where to begin with helping Optimus. A pained groan sounded from Optimus that made him react immediately, standing up and moving to knell next Optimus.

"Its okay, Optimus. You're with me Smokescreen" he tried to make his voice sound calming and reassuring.

Optimus's optics looked to the rookie. He gasped out, the pain having been unbearable "How did…I get here?" surely it was a good sign that Optimus was well aware of his surroundings and able to to stay awake.

Smokescreen quickly went into his description of what had happened. How he raced to the hospital that he had commanded that he take Bella to and then doing what he thought was right he explained how he couldn't leave Optimus behind and went back before the ground bridge closed only to find he was too late. The base was destroyed and Optimus had been in the middle of it all. But smokescreen was able to find his commander and take him to safety, being careful to not get seen as he took Optimus away from Jasper Nevada and brought him closer to where Smokescreen could take responsibility for both Optimus and Isabella. "Bella is fine. She is recovering well in the hospital" he informed Optimus last making sure the Optimus was aware that he was protecting her as her guardian as well. That fact hadn't changed. Smokescreen would never abandon her like he had the first night they met when he was called away – the night that he regretted and would have to live with as he had left her all alone and vulnerable. "I'm so sorry I defied your orders. We're safe here but we're down so deep no one can pick up our signals. I'll have to scout around if we're going to have any hope of finding Ratchet" the rookie knew that he seemed like a useless idea but he had to try. That was when he stood up to do as he said but Optimus stopped him.

"No…No hope" is sounded as though Optimus was giving up which surprised the rookie.

His optics widened as he returned to his commanders side "What do you mean? The Docs the only one that can get you patched up" there was no reply. It looked as Optimus had fallen into stasis again, his injuries taking a toll on him quite a bit. "Optimus?" again no reply other than another pained groan.

Even Smokescreen was pained to see his commander like this and it wasn't just him. It was being away from the whole team, having to go from Optimus to Bella and then push himself even more to scout above ground for anything that could help. The rookie was tired but that didn't mean that he could stop; he had to keep going. Seeing as Optimus was resting again Smokescreen thought it best to use the time wisely. He used the relic secured on his left servo to phase through the rock back to the surface where he immediately transformed and joined the long road and headed back to Jasper. If he was going to have any luck there maybe something that survived the decepticon attack on the base, something that could help them or better help Optimus Prime back onto his feet.

This time Smokescreen didn't pay attention to speed limits like he had the first time he went out when he arrived on the planet, back when he was careless and didn't have anything so important to him like he did now; Isabella. He wanted to get to Jasper and get out quickly without any cons noticing him but even that was a stretch. The war had turned brutal with Megatron using every asset he had to kill them now, even monitoring ever comm link frequency so that if they bots were talking he could track them in seconds but the autobots were smart to that trick but it did take a toll on morale. Smokescreen could see that even she hadn't been involved in the war for long it was already taking a toll on Bella. To talk about decepticons made her skin shiver and ever since they had associated her with the autobots he had noticed that she had been more aware of vehicles and afraid but it was calmed when he was with her. He could see that his voice made her relax but that him worry more; if that was what she was like when he was around then what was she like when he wasn't. Now that the cons had attacked and taken her when she went out by herself surely that would scare her even more. Perhaps to the point where she would refuse to do anything on her own unless Smokescreen was with her. Would she have more panic attacks? With everything that was going on around her now he knew that her attacks were becoming more dangerous, to the point where it could send her in to a coma, she could remain in a panic for a very long time and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. It made him realise how much of a failure of a guardian he really was.

Arriving in Jasper he put his full attention on been discreet, using stealth to find his way into the wreckage of scrap that was once their old base. The place that Optimus assigned him to Isabella's guardian. Hard to think even now that not hours ago they were all gather in the same spot discussing their next move. Ready to revive Cybertron – and then it was all gone in a second. It made him angry. Megatron was completely evil, a tyrant that needed to be put down before he could do anymore damage. No. Before he would do anymore damage.

Quietly Smokescreen searched the place going through scorched pieces of metal that were piled up on top of each other. The cons had clearly swept through the entire area looking for their lifeless bodies or for anything of value, which was most likely taken. That only meant that chances of finding anything of value to him at the current moment were dwindling. Smokescreen moved over to where he knew Ratchet had kept his medical supplies and began hunting through the trashed base but couldn't find a thing. Not even a salvageable piece of scrap. It was all gone, the cons had left nothing. His anger was growing with every second that passed and it was building so fast that the rookie couldn't contain some of it. In his rage his fist clenched and he punched a piece of trashed metal, it falling over from the impact and letting out a loud clang. He gasped as he realised that he was giving away his position, immediately he jumped over piles of scrap and transformed driving as fast as he could away from the wreckage and back to Optimus hoping that he had awoken again. His gears hurt from how hard he had been pushing himself now but he ignored it. It was the only thing he could do. Because if he didn't then who else would. He debated returning to Bella, wondering if she had woken. He wanted to feel her heart beat, to stroke her lush red hair in his fingers and be in her company because when he was he felt strong and calm. She seemed to protect him from himself and made everything seem like it was fine and that it was just another problem that they could overcome, even now. His spark called to her knowing where she was and that she was waiting for him. He wanted to hear her sing again, hear the way her voice echoed off of every surface and wriggled its way into his audio receptors where he would immediately become entranced by the sound. The tone of her voice and the words to the lyrics.

He knew better though. It was unfair on Optimus as he had spent a little more time with the woman so he retracted from his desire and went straight back to where Optimus was hidden. "I'm back" he moved over to his leader knelling down after he phased through, his own voice sounded like he had given up and was in despair. Optimus's optics flickering as he mumbled something acknowledging that Smokescreen was with him again "I combed through every square microt of our old base, I couldn't find Ratchet's medical kit not even a bandage"

Optimus's optics looked left and right as if he didn't know where he was as he spoke back to the rookie "The Forge…of Solus Prime" Optimus could hardly get the words out, they were so faint.

Smokescreen shook his helm "It's gone too, the cons picked the place clean" his processor worked as he realised that only a Prime could use the Forge and it could do anything "Wait, if you had the Forge you could fix yourself up. Power of the Primes. Optimus hang on just a little bit longer" he stood himself up knowing exactly what he had to do and the danger it entailed but it was worth the risk "that hammer has got to be in Megatrons fortress" the rookie didn't waste time as he phased through the rock and climbed to the surface. He had just returned from being near the dark and gloomy place that Megatron was calling home and now he had to return it. But he had to make a little stop first that was in the complete opposite direction.

Of course it seemed a little silly and if the others were around they would have criticised him for wasting time but he wasn't. He was going to go into the lion's den which meant that there was a probability that he wouldn't make it out alive. If anything he was going to get caught especially with the decepticons on high alert all the time. But he had to make this quick stop if only for a few seconds because it pained him even more to be away from her.

Smokescreen could see the hospital but knew it wasn't necessary for him to be directly outside the building to be able to use the holoform so as soon as he was in proximity he pulled over and activated it. His human form fizzling to life beside her where she lay awake twiddling with her thumbs. At his sudden presence her arm reached forward and grabbed on to him. He didn't have time to register that she was awake after his consciousness was focussed on the holoform as he was pulled down and his lips crashed into hers. It gave him great relief to feel her against him again and if it wasn't the fact that he was a solider in an very old and brutal war then he would have quickly jumped onto the hospital bed beside her and not leave her side but the he was being called, summoned to go to Dark Mount and retrieve the Forge of Solus Prime. For Optimus.

Smokescreens mouth turned upwards into a smile as his lips encased hers and she held him down by his white shirt and she wasn't letting go anytime soon. Both of them broke off, Bella letting herself breathe through it all as their foreheads leaned on each other and they stared into each other's eyes, neither breaking the contact. "I thought you weren't coming back" there was fear in her voice. True fear that she didn't want to lose him not now that they had just realised how much they wanted and needed each other.

"I will always return to you, Bells" he whispered to her even though there was no one else in the separate room she was in. She relaxed to his voice and to the touch of his feel of his fingers intertwined in her hair that hung over her shoulders. "But I have to go again" she gasped and adjusted her grip from his front to his back as she pushed him down into her to hug her which he saw coming and melted into. "The Forge of Solus Prime; a relic that only the power of the Primes can use and it's the only thing right now that can help Optimus before he offlines but Megatrons got it and I have to retrieve it" he pushed himself back to look in to her fearful eyes, tears were beginning to form in them blocking his view into the luscious emerald view. "If I don't do this then Megatron's won and we can't give up, not now. It's our only chance" she nodded in understanding. It was then that Smokescreen noticed how well she looked, the pink returned fully to her skin and any bruises she had were fading the only think that lingered was her broken right arm but that just needed more time. He would have to return soon knowing that the hospital wouldn't keep her forever and she would soon be discharged.

His thumb swept away any tears that leaked out and rolled down her cheeks before he pushed his lips against hers again. Lust took him then as he brushed his tongue over her lips and she granted him access. He deepened the kiss even more but he had to stop himself knowing he had been there too long and Optimus needed him more. He pulled himself away stepping back so that he was out of her reach to stop him, a smirk on his lips as his spark was pushing him towards her again but he held it back and used that feeling to look forward to seeing her again. "I'm coming back to yah, Bells. I'm always coming for you. I'm never leaving you alone" he spoke softly. The holoform dissolving away as all that was left in the building was the memory that he was once there. More tears ran down Bella's cheeks as she sat back against her pillow hugging herself to try and keep calm. She could feel an attack coming over him leaving her again, over his safety as he was going to put himself in danger. But she tried to push it aside. Quickly she reached out to a pad and pencil that she had requested and placed the pad down on her lap as she let her arm guide her hand with the pencil in over the paper. Her sketch coming to life with every line that she drew. Bella focussed her thoughts on him as she drew and to keep herself calm, on the pad three forms taking shape of herself, Smokescreen's holoform and his true form. A smile forming on her face as she began to draw the basic shapes of herself kissing his holoform while lying back on the bonnet of his vehicular mode, the sun setting in the background.

 **A/N: Thank you for everyone's patience, it hasn't been easy balancing everything out. Thank you to all my reviewers and those that chose to fav and follow this fic, I hope I continue to please. R &R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 9**

Smokescreen was sure that his trip the second time around back to Jasper was longer and more boring; perhaps it was his own need to get back to his leader and Bella that made it so considering that he had left the red head with a deep passionate kiss. Of course the both of them had recently confessed to each other their love so it would be reasonable that he would distracted. His spark calling out to her now and never wanting to leave her.

Of course as he got closer to Jasper Nevada he had to be a bit more discreet, using the phase shifter to keep himself hidden from decepticon scouts and any other security Megatron had roaming around the surrounding area. That was when he mentally punished himself when his processor then began pondering over Isabella; he needed a clear head. To focus on the task at hand. Phasing up through the dusty ground Smokescreen set his optics on the warlord's fortress that stood tall in front of him, looking rather sinister. Looking to see if it's clear around he focussed on where he should look for the Forge of Solus Prime. "Cosy little place you've built for yourself, Megatron. Finding the Forge in there may take a while" he was talking to himself as he pondered over his options "then again; maybe you still keep your valuables in the usual place" his gaze shifted from the gigantic building to the warship that was docked to the fortress.

Smirking he moved up fully and crept his way carefully towards the dark fortress seeing as he would have to work his way up to get to the Nemesis. He could clearly see the weapon systems that the citadel was clearly set with which meant that it was clearly defensible should it come under attack. Using the relic that he was equipped with he phased through the bottom of the metallic structure being quiet as he observed the area inside being careful in case any patrolling decepticons would see him and give away his position. Moving forward he kept on his peds, moving quickly and refusing to stay stationary.

Phasing through solid walls was easier and much quicker for him to navigate thought unseen however. It meant that he could easily avoid being seen as he moved up to where the warship was docked. Occasionally he would see a couple of vehicons patrolling the corridors for security's sake but he would wait until they had passed before moving to the next wall to phase through. Going through another wall he found himself outside right where the Nemesis was docked and he immediately ran at it phasing through until he was in the dark and gloomy familiar corridors of the decepticon warship. As he took a step to move through the long twisting corridors he stopped when he heard a particular voice heading his way. "I'm sorry, over reacting. Easy for you to say Knock Out" Smokescreen acted in a moment of panic by throwing himself back through the all. Keeping his audio receptors against it as he heard Starscream and Knock Out talking to each other as they walked. The mumbles got louder before they began to drift away the further away the two decepticons walked from the rookies position.

Once he couldn't hear them anymore Smokescreen backed up not paying attention to where he now was. He ended up backing into something else and phasing through it and as he looked behind him he was met with the horrified face of Arachnid, the decepticon femme that the autobots had managed to trick. His spark jumped from the scare as he fell out to see that she was being kept as a trophy in a secured stasis pod. He ended up back flipping into a fighting stance but soon relaxed when he realised that he was alone. Strolling right up to the pod he smirked at the unfortunate situation the decepticon femme was in. Her face plates were still frozen in the surprised expression from when she was captured. "You don't scare me ugly" even in a place like this and in his current crisis he was still able to contribute a few seconds of his time for a little fun. After all it's not a life without even a little fun.

Hearing another hum from the protective shielding Smokescreen turned his helm to see his prize. The Forge of Solus Prime was just floating in the middle with lights shining upon it to show off the prize. Smokescreen moved over to it feeling quite content with himself that he had managed to infiltrate the decepticon death zone and find the Forge but now he had to get it out of there and get back to Optimus and Isabella. "Hello beautiful" he smiled as the word 'beautiful' rolled off his glossa and instead of thinking of his success thus far and what this could mean now his processor immediately went to the woman that was awaiting his return. Phasing through the shielding his servos clenched the forge tightly as he pulled it towards him and then heaved it over his shoulder that way it would be easier for him to carry it away.

The relic was heavy so he had to be careful when phasing back through the solid wall back the way he came particularly now that he was a bigger target than before and he had something more to lose should he be found. It took a bit longer for him to navigate back to ground level particularly when he found himself back inside Dark Mount which was unfamiliar to him and there were more decepticons inside there than there was in the warship. Even when he was outside and running away from the fortress he was still not safe he moved to using the same tactic as before; ducking in nearby rocks and then running away again.

Once he was a safe distance away he transformed with great difficulty considering how big the Forge was and it just about fit in his interior though he could feel himself stretching uncomfortably which he would probably complain about later but at that moment it wasn't the time. There were more oppressing matters to deal with than his clean and perfect interior of his alternative form. As he drove he noticed the emptiness of the roads and hated that he was alone; was this what it was like to be Isabella? Being alone all the time with no one to talk with but yourself. He hated the silence but wanted to maintain cover and a talking Indy 500 was definitely not fitting in not to mention though there wasn't anyone around he didn't want to look like he was losing his mind with being alone. If anything he wished Bella was with him. Even if she was quiet and didn't talk he still preferred it – that was probably a result of his newly found feelings that he had towards her though but then again he was drawn to her immediately or more precisely her voice.

The sound of her sweet voice that could break sparks. His speed was out of control now as he went over the speed limit at the thought of his red haired femme. His processor heating up that he felt as though he would be forced into stasis from overheating. But all that was cut short as he recognised a familiar rock formation that signified where he had hidden his commander for safety. Slowing down suddenly, his tires burning up from the heat of the friction. He had to be careful as he transformed; his body and metal plating shifting around the relic making sure it didn't get caught as he moved from his interior of his alt-mode to his servos. Not bothering to lift it over his shoulder again seeing as the cave that Optimus was resting in was only so big. He activated the phase shifter on his servo and pulled the Forge of Solus Prime back with him into the solid rock; the both of them passing through it easily. Smokescreen couldn't actually believe how heavy the thing was, the sound of the metal scraping along the rock hurting his audio receptors, considering how easily Optimus was able to lift and wield the thing.

Finally phasing into the cavern that Optimus lay in the rookie felt quite proud of himself having retrieved it without being spotted. Struggling Smokescreen set the relic down next to Optimus's lying form on the rock. The autobot leader looking weaker now as he tried to keep himself awake. "Optimus, I have the Forge. You can use it to repair yourself" the rookie spoke softly as he knelt next to him.

It took a moment for Optimus to find his strength to speak but Smokescreen was patient "That…is not the reason…I had you retrieve the relic"

At those words the young bots optics widened in confusion "What? I don't understand"

"The power of the Forge…is not unlimited, its energy has already begun…to end"

He could see now that the Forge could only be used for a limited amount of times and the energy was wasted in the creation of Megatrons Dark Star Saber but that didn't mean that Optimus using it to repair himself was out of the question. They needed him. The planet needs him. "So it's running low, who cares, all we need it enough juice to get you back into fighting shape"

"What ever power remains must be used…to rebuild the Omega Lock…to restore Cybertron" it was clear that Optimus was only just holding on now. His optics a pale white that kept flickering signifying that his body was ready to give.

"But that would mean…" Smokescreen didn't want to finish that sentence; it was too horrifying.

"The fate of all our kind is more vital…than that of anyone of us…including me" Optimus went silent as he rested some more. Smokescreen bowing his head in defeat. If the Prime wouldn't heal himself with it then they were all lost.

The war would surely be won by the decepticons without Optimus Prime there "Optimus, the Forge is the relic of the Primes – we can't use it to restore Cybertron. Not without a Prime" his voice cracked at the end upset with the closeness of losing his commander. "Not without you"

"There will be…a new Prime"

Sighing Smokescreen picked himself up "You can worry about that after we get you patched up and take down Megatron" as Smokescreen went to move away from Optimus's side to the Forge the weak leader brought his servo up and placed it on the rookies arm which stopped him immediately.

"The time…for a new leader…is upon us. In my spark…I believe that leader stands before me right now" If Smokescreen had the time and opportunity to faint from what Optimus was proposing he would but they couldn't afford that right now. There was no way he was ready or worthy of such a position. He began pacing in the cave over Optimus, his processor feeling fried from the whole endeavour.

Optimus Prime was really considering making Smokescreen a Prime in his place. He was really giving up even though things looked bad surely things had been worse before. If the others were with them he was sure that Optimus would have picked one of them to become a Prime in his place. But even if he didn't then they would have something to say about his new higher rank. In his spark Smokescreen called out to the one he loved and told him that he was too inexperienced to take such a position. Surely if Optimus knew this and if he knew of his new found love for a young female woman then he wouldn't be thinking this of him. Putting such a pressure on his shoulder plates. Smokescreen wished Isabella was with him; he wanted to know what she would say to him in this instance. Would she stand by him or tell him that he wasn't ready.

"I…I can't do this. I mean sure who wouldn't want to be a Prime but I'm really not ready for that kind of responsibility" as he saw it, loving another being was a bigger responsibility that he gave into. He was putting her at risk by that – he already had when she was attacked and captured. As well as when he had revealed himself and then left her all alone. But then again he learned from that and knew to never leave her like that ever.

"Smokescreen…the choice is neither yours nor mine to make…when it is time the matrix of leadership will present itself only to one whose spark…is worthy" and he didn't think that that was him. Now he really wanted Bella by his side eve if it was just to sooth his pulsing spark in this little panic of his.

Sitting back by his commanders side Smokescreen decided to stay. It seemed like Optimus was at war with himself as he tried to remain awake so that he wouldn't die just then but his form was giving up already wanting to rest. I think everyone could agree that Optimus Prime deserved a good rest – him being one of the most skilful warriors ever that has fought for so long that it must have taken its toll on him. They both remained silent now. Optimus trying to rest his weak for while Smokescreen watched over him.

His spark told him to return to Bella and be with her but he had to abolish those desires knowing that his leader needed him more and giving in to those desires would be unfair and interfere with his duty as an autobot. He wondered what the other members of the team were doing, they too having charges of their own to protect from the decepticons that he no doubted were hunting them. He knew too well not to contact them as the decepticons would pick up their signals and transmit their position; more or less inviting Megatron to kill them. A huge amount of air was pushed out of his vents as he too couldn't help but think about giving up at this point but he wouldn't. He didn't have that kind of luxury; he would carry on fighting for peace even if Optimus was too weak to carry on. Smokescreen would carry on in his honour and fight.

The rookie would happily admit that whatever the future held now scared him. Would Optimus not be in it? Was the war already won?

"Who…Stands…before me?" Optimus spoke out but his voice was different and his words didn't make sense like there was no recognition of who was with him.

"What? It's me, Optimus. Smokescreen" his voice was saddened. With nothing for him to do to help his commander but remain at his side, giving him company.

"Who…beckons…" the sentence was never finished as Optimus's once blue optics flickered more vigorously and his whole body began to sound like it was powering down for good though.

"Optimus, no!" Smokescreen sounded desperate as his leaders optics flashed and then offlined, his helm falling still. But before the rookie could do or say anything more the Prime's chest plates opened up revealing the matrix of leadership inside that glowered with power shocking Smokescreen as he could see what Optimus had been talking about. The matrix calling out to him "this isn't how the story is supposed to end" He didn't know what to do now, he had watched Optimus die before him – helpless to do anything – and now responsibility for leader his friends was put before him. But he had no choice? He didn't want to believe that. If there was something Isabella had taught him that was that there was always a choice.

A sudden thought then came to his processor and his confidence returned. Turning to the relic on the ground behind him he picked it up and dragged it to the offline corpse of Optimus putting the handle of the Forge in the open servo.

As the metal of the Forge and Optimus contacted sparks flew and the forge of Solus Prime hummed to life. The top of it spinning as he showed its recognition of a Prime holding it. Standing back Smokescreen had to shield his optics from the growing light that engulfed Optimus's body and grew until a huge force pushed him back much like an explosion would. His body thrown against the rocky wall as a wave of energy was sent out.

Groaning out Smokescreen shook his head as he regained his train of thought. Letting the dust of the cave settle Smokescreen gasped out as his optics set on Optimus Prime standing tall in front of him with his servo out stretched for his to take. His mouth plates hung open as he took the servo and was hauled to his feet. The rookie not believing what he was seeing. Optimus wasn't just repaired but upgraded as well. His armour bulker and stronger, flight tech mounted on his back allowing him to access battle in the air now. The advantage of the decepticons was no more. Optimus nodded to his soldier "Thank you, Smokescreen" it seemed that the Prime wasn't ready just yet to join with the All Spark either. "I must get to Dark Mount quickly if we have any chance of saving the planet" nodding in understanding Smokescreen hauled the Forge over his shoulder and placed his servo on Optimus as phased them through the rock and into the open.

Optimus taking off quickly and heading straight for Megatrons fortress. Seeing this Smokescreen couldn't help himself as he shouted out in joy raising his fist into the air. Optimus soured through the air so fast he would be there in no time, Smokescreen took a glance to the relic he leaning on his shoulder and could see that it looked empty; devoid of any power that it once held which rendered it useless from being used to restore their planet. Sighing he hoped that the others wouldn't be too angry with him. But now he still had a duty to perform transforming and driving after his commander following him into battle. Though he wished he could just turn around and return to Bella but he pushed forward knowing that there was a battle to be had.

The whole concept of fighting now as he stood by his choice to being Optimus back was diminished by his disappointment as he rolled up just outside Jasper on the highway to see the fortress fall down, it being blown up and collapsing to ground as scrap metal. Optimus couldn't have done all that alone which meant that the rest of the team were well and had re-grouped and fought against the decepticons in his absence. Continuing to drive he met up with each of them as they found refuge at the nearest army base where a hangar had been contributed to them as they gathered around now all back together as well as the other humans that Smokescreen had gotten to know. He placed the Forge up against a wall as the Fowler moved to a catwalk and spoke to them with great gratitude. "On behalf of the President and the joint chiefs; I thank you all for selfless heroism in defence of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world cannot yet known of your undying dedication because I for one owe you my life, my liberty and my future" the human saluted in respect for their actions though Smokescreen didn't feel like he accomplished of contributed to much.

"Sir, I am honour to relinquish command of the autobots to you" Ultra Magnus addressed Optimus formally which the rookie wasn't too keep on but he didn't know Optimus's second in command as well so wouldn't think too much of it.

Optimus smiled "Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus and to team Prime" he gestured to everyone else in the room.

At which point Miko couldn't contain herself anymore "Okay, someone has to say it. Optimus 2.0 is rad. Imagine what the Forge could do for you" she looked to Ratchet knowing that he wasn't one for fighting out on the field unless it was completely necessary.

Smokescreen chuckled the young girl reminding him of the red head that was waiting for him quite some distance away but he knew she would understand. Optics then glanced to the Forge now all their processors thinking the same thing but Ratchet was the one of speak it aloud "Is it true that the forge has been drained of its power?" the old bot turned to the rookie who looked down in shame "then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost"

He didn't know what else to do than give over his excuse "I did what I felt was right"

"Your instincts have again proven to be quite sound" the young bot mech was surprised at what he was hearing. Praise for his actions of saving Optimus Prime. He smiled seeing that he had done the right thing. Even praise from Optimus himself made him feel better; if only they knew that he had the opportunity to be a Prime but somehow he gathered that they wouldn't believe that. Have to see it to believe it.

It was then that he noticed that ratchet possessed a remote for control of the ground bridge that the autobots were able to take advantage of on the crashed decepticon ship the Harbinger. Smiling he knew where he wanted to be that moment and considering that they had just returned from a terrible time separated and a huge battle it didn't seem like he was needed that moment with them. Any amendments that they were to make to the hangar to suit their needs could be made without him as well and as far as he could see he was needed elsewhere and was tired of ignoring his desire to somewhere rather than where his team needed him to be.

Miko seemed to notice the absence of young woman as well seeing as Bella was the only person missing. The girl looked up to him seeing as he was Bells guardian "How's Bella?"

Hearing her name ring in his audio receptors his spark hummed and a load of heat radiated from his body that he was sure Miko felt "She's healing" the other's where interested too as they heard his reply. Looking up to his leader he continued "Permission to continue my duty of guardianship, Optimus"

He nodded and looked to Ratchet as the medic used his little control and pressed a button activating the ground bridge with it appearing behind him. "Can we come too" Raf ran up to him before he could walk through it.

"Bella has been looked after for a couple of days now, believe me she'll probably be returning with me" he reassured the young teen. He desperately wanted to tell them that she needed him and only him right now but reframed from doing so as they seemed to understand as he transformed and drove through the green portal coming out just outside the hospital that was completely deserted for the moment. The ground bridge disappeared quickly and he parked up trying not to draw attention to himself from anyone inside.

Activating his holoform it formed right next to her bed. His eyes widened with worry when he saw the bed was empty and the hospital gown had been folded on top of it. Smokescreen worried that she had been forced to leave in his absence and she was now alone somewhere but as his eyes searched the room he was caught by surprise as two arms wrapped around his middle squeezing him tight within their hold. The right arm in particular was held in a firm cast which he recognised immediately a smile forming on his lips. Turning around in her grip he saw Bella dressed in new, clean clothes her hair framed around her face nicely. He returned her embrace as her head leant into his body feeling his warmth. Bella moaned in content while Smokescreen moved his hand to stroke through her clean hair.

"I missed you, Smoke" her voice was soft and calm.

"I missed you, Bells" the rookie kissed the top of her head. The two finding it difficult to move away from each other but they had to in order to looked into each other's eyes "I'm always coming for you" she nodded before forcing her lips onto his though he didn't hesitate to return the gesture as he caressed her cheek. Bella could feel the warmth of his lips and in the silence swore she could feel the thrumming of his spark that echoed through his holoform. Struggling for air from the passionate kiss Bella had to remove herself from him and she could see that he was smirking from the experience.

"Don't let any of this go to your head" she pushed a finger to his temple giggling. It was then that she remembered why Smokescreen had left "Optimus?" she couldn't help but ask about him, knowing that that he was really bad the last time she had heard about him.

Seeing her worry Smokescreen couldn't help but admire her more. "He's back, bigger and better than before" It didn't seem to matter to her of her own well-being as she worried about everyone else. Even risking her life for the three teens as they were attacked by decepticons; the thought of that angered him a little but the feeling of Bella grabbing his hand intertwining their fingers made him calm. When he got the chance he would make sure to make Starscream paid for what he did to the beautiful woman in front of him. "I've been discharged with some new medication" she motioned to why she was out of the bed and dressed and the medication that she kept in her pocket.

"The others will be relieved to see that you're alright" he offered her his right arm to which she looped her left through as he led her out of the room and down some stairs passed a few doctors and nurses tending to other patients on the main ward. As they went out of the building and moved towards Smokescreen's alt form he spoke in a more lustful tone. "But they'll have to wait their turn" he whispered in her ear and his passenger door swung open by itself. His holoform helped her in before keeping up appearances by moving to the driver's side and climbing in pretending to drive in the human form. The Indy 500 reversed out and drove out onto the main road towards the nearest town that he could find.

As soon as they were clear Smokescreen dissolved his holoform and couldn't help but shiver as he felt Bella snuggle into his passenger seat. Her finger stroking the soft material. "You are being quite selfish with not taking me back to the others"

"And proud of it. Tonight I'm not an autobot; I'm all yours"

She smiled hearing that he refused to leave her for the rest of the night "And I'm all yours"

Entering the town Smokescreen searched the web and found the best hotel it had to offer parking up and offering Bella his hand to help her out. "How do you plan to pay for an expensive hotel?" smirking he held out his other hand in front of them as they walked and in his open palm a credit card appeared showing that he had a way to cheat his way around human currency. "Optimus won't like you taking this for granted" she warned playfully.

"Optimus doesn't need to know. Besides I think I have the right to spoil my girl" her cheeks flushed red at the mention of her being his girl. Getting inside Smokescreen moved from her side for a moment to the receptionist and as he spoke to her Bella observed the beauty of the building that had been decorated to attract customers. The smell of it made her think that the place had just opened. Smokescreen soon returned to her with a key to a room he had asked for a huge grin all over his face which the red head didn't know if she should be nervous about.

He led her right to their room that seemed to be right at the top of a huge flight of stairs. Opening the room door Bella gasped at the sight before her. The room had only the small lamps on and it was bigger than she had imagined. Walking in she took in each and every part of it. A comfy sofa and television by the door while further in was a king sized bed that pointed in the direction of a wonderful en-suit bathroom. Isabella moved to the far end where there was a balcony looking over a beach view though it was dark out so she couldn't see much. A chill was sent through her from the absence of Smokescreen by her side, looking over shoulder she saw him messing around in the bathroom and moved in to see what he was up to. Catching him running a bath, steam rising up into the air as he didn't notice her presence behind him. For an alien he seemed to know what he was doing by adding in bath salts to the water and essence making the water smell irresistible.

He then moved to a cabinet and found some small candles that he placed perfectly around the edge of the tub. As he turned around to go find a lighter he jumped a little seeing her there watching him "What's brought all this on?" he couldn't help but chuckle seeing that she didn't want to be made a fuss of.

"I wasn't there when you needed me and considering everything you've been through I think you deserve to relax" he moved behind her and began to massage her tense shoulders that seemed to relax just at his touch.

"And how, may I ask, do you know how to do any of this" she gestured to everything that he was using to spoil her including the expensive hotel room as a whole.

"I searched through the web while I was doing it" he planted a kiss on her neck and kept going "I just want to treat you; my spark won't stop calling to you and I intend to make the most of all the time I have with you – if you'll let me" she smiled and blushed hard seeing as no one has ever been this way with her before.

Bella sighed remembering why and feeling the tub of pills she had been given to treat her disorder. "I don't think you really mean that; look at me Smoke even my parents think of me as a burden. Broken"

Hearing those words Smokescreen's spark pulsed hard it hurting him much like it hurt Bella to say such things. He moved to stand in her line of sight; his hands cupped her cheeks as a single tear fell from her eyes but he brushed that away with his thumb quickly like it had never been there "Listen to me Bells; you're not broken in fact you're complete. I couldn't imagine my spark belonging to someone other than you, I love you too much. It's your parent's loss if that's the way they think but don't let that affect what you want" he placed a hand over her chest where her heart would be. His words making her melt in his hold.

"You're too good to be true" he couldn't help but muster up a cheeky grin as she was feeding his ego.

"I've been told" Bella gasped hitting him playfully as she quickly kissed his cheek which left him wanting more.

She moved to the tub seeing it making her calm and relaxed already. Smokescreen followed her to stand directly being hind as his arms snaked around her waist. "You want me to have this relaxing bath or not? I suggest you wait your turn" her playful tone made him want her even more but he would wait. She needed let the warm water soak away her stress and it would do her good healing as well. Pulling her into him and running a stream of deep kisses from her cheek down her neck he slowly forced himself away and out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. He would wait for her lying on the bed to rest himself until she came out again.

He would always wait for her because she was well worth it for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Thank you to my reader and reviewers you all make my day. This fic is rated M for a reason, the following chapter is not appropriate for those underage other than that I hope that you enjoy.**

The warm water that Smokescreen had run in the bath had done the trick, her tense muscles and bruised skin now relaxed and healing twice as fast. It still hurt her though a little when she moved but it was something that she could easily ignore and it would go away within a few days without her even noticing. The feeling of being loved filled her up by how much Smokescreen was so sweet to her. Isabella had never experienced this before and it made her feel good about herself for once; though it did cause some of those thoughts that she felt like she didn't deserve to be treated this way. The rookie had changed a little though, he seemed to take things more seriously than he did when they first met like he spoke from complete experience. That was what she believed to be Optimus rubbing off on him.

Bella had tied her hair up to keep it from getting wet in the bath and now as she unplugged the tub and stared at herself in the mirror that she had to wipe off the condensation she couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. She hadn't heard a peep from her rookie since he left her to bathe in peace but her heart told her that he was waiting his turn just like she had told him teasingly. She knew what he wanted and she's be lying if she said she didn't want it too but it was still hard to grasp the situation. She was in love with an alien that was much bigger than she was; he was fighting in a deadly war where they needed to be at the top of their game and here she was thinking about sex with this amazing being. It still made her feel less of herself. She recalled what he had said to her; his voice ringing in her brain. His spark called to her. Was that a good thing? He couldn't imagine his spark belonging to anyone else well that just made her blush. Her doubts suddenly being washed away by it all. She had always wanted to travel around the word mostly to get away from where she lived because it put her down; reminded her that she wasn't like everyone else but then again she didn't want to be like everyone else because then she wouldn't have Smokescreen. As long as she had him she was happy.

She was completely dry now and had put her underwear back on with a dry wrapped around her while the remainder of her clothes had been folded nicely to the side. Picking them up she sighed happily opening the bathroom door and walking casually out. She spotted Smokescreen sitting on the bed leaning against the head of it with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and perfect that she just wanted to stand there and watch him but the slow opening of his energon blue gaze put an end to that as she blushed having been caught staring at him. He smirked as he watched her place her clothes neatly down on a chair to the side of the room. He clenched his jaw a little seeing the cast on her arm but he had to remind himself that it would heal and he would get Starscream back for it. "Enjoy your bath?" he was being playful now and the red head immediately caught on to that.

"Absolutely wonderful" she moved to the side of the bed sitting down on it so that her back was to him "It was missing something though" she giggled thinking of him the bath with her though she wouldn't tell him that.

"Oh what was that then?"

She didn't answer as she felt him shuffle behind her. Smokescreen moved from his position so that he was kneeling on the bed behind her. His hands going straight for her shoulders where he applied careful pressure. Her body melting into his touch as he massaged her now. "I think you're smart enough to work that out; though I'm willing to wait until the next time I have a bath" she teased him as his hands moved up to her head and his fingers massaged her temple. Bella leaned back into him feeling the warmth of his body that was leaking through the clothes he was wearing – it was so inviting that she restrained herself from just turning around and throwing herself at him. He's an autobot though so she was sure that if she did he could adapt to the situation quickly. She could tell that he was being wary of her though, like he was holding himself back and was afraid that he could hurt her more than she already was. She had just been released from hospital. As one of his hands continued to rub circles into her temple the other moved to her silky hair. The redness of it reminded him of a blazing fire. His fingers worked their way up to the band that was tied around it and pulled on it letting her hair fall to its natural state, the front resting on her shoulders while the back layers flowed down to the middle of her back in a series of waves. Smokescreen brushed the hair on the right side of her face away as he leaned in and pushed his lips to the soft skin of her shoulder littering it in smooth kisses as he slowly moved to her neck. Bella gasped out feeling him nuzzle into her neck while his free hand brushed through her hair like it was nothing.

Her enclosed right arm that was trapped in a cast moved up to his pale blond hair where he had small red highlights grasping on to some of it as she pulled him in closer to her. Turning her head she met his gaze and that was when their worlds collided as their lips did. She felt him bit into her lower lips that made her moan out. She did the same to him that made him chuckled as she arched her head back even more not wanting to break the kiss.

The rookie released her for air and wrapped his strong arms around her as he pulled her back further on to the bed. She laid herself down, her hair sprawling out on the pillows, as Smokescreen straddled on top of her. He arched down to kiss her passionately again feeling the warmth of her lips. He brushed his tongue along the outside of her mouth teasingly which only made her reach out to him and pull him down further into her. He smirked at her eagerness as he broke off and planted so many kissed along her chin and down her neck that she lost count. He didn't stop there as he kept moving down until his lips came into contact with the smooth skin that sat above where the towel was hiding the rest of her just about her breasts. His eyes looked up into her face as he was silently asking her permission making sure that this was what she wanted. Her response was her left leg moving up rubbing at his leg as she bent it so that her knee was sticking up and her arms moved slowly to his middle taking hold of the black shirt that he was wearing and lifting it up. He moved his arms so that she could remove it fully from his body. Tossing it to the side she pursed her lips letting her hands explore his bare top half. She could feel the strength in his muscles along his arms and chest. What she loved most was the echo of his spark pulsing that she could feel through his holoform. It made her feel so relaxed in his company and want him even more than she already did.

Seeing that she had taken the first go at removing clothing and all she had was underwear and a towel wrapped around her Smokescreen took his time as he kissed her again gently while he pulled the folded bit of towel out and then pulled it off of her body. He tugged it out from underneath her leaving her with nothing but her white bra and panties. She felt almost bare but didn't seem to care. She trusted him and that was what mattered. He took this time to explore her shape. As he sat atop her. His arms moving down to her legs where the warmth of his hands connected to her vulnerable skin. Her traced circles around her thighs and then pushed his hands up along to her waist feeling her curve. He couldn't help but tease her a little as one hand moved to her bellybutton and then descended again running down her cloth panties until his fingers traced down the shape of her vagina. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips when he felt the moisture in the fabric that she was wearing. Of course she knew what he found so funny and couldn't help the flush of red that found its way onto her cheeks. She decided to play with him too seeing as he was going to laugh at her.

Grinning her she ran her hands down his sides until they got to the top of the jeans he was wearing. Carefully she unbuttoned them and ran the zipper down slowly. She could feel the nerves radiating off of him then as she was playing with him too and he instantly regretted his decision to tease. Bella was cunning as she pulled at the top of his jeans and pushed then down his legs until they were off completely. Her left hand pushing at his thighs in a massage tone and then moving quickly to the centre of his arousal. There she found that he was no better than her as it was hard in the area. He groaned as she rubbed at it from behind his black boxer shorts. He couldn't help himself as he pushed himself against her at that point, the both of them showing each other just how playful they can be. Bella too giggled out at how easy it was to satisfy him like that.

Continuing to pleasure him he moved his hands back up her body moving them around her back until he found the claps of her bra; undoing it with one simple movement. Seeing this she stopped and pulled the straps off of her shoulders. He finished her off taking the white garments and throwing it aside from there he could properly see her. Her beauty. He couldn't help himself then as he picked up where he left off with the rain of kisses. The wetness of his mouth moving to her nipples as he teased them out with his tongue and them sucked hard. Bella moaned out snaking her arms around his neck to pull him down so that he was more or less laying on top of her now his head buried deep in her left breast while his hand played with her other one. Cupping it and massaging it while he played with the other. After a minute or two he swapped his mouth moving to engulf her right breast. Bella found it hard to stop herself from moaning, gasping out she rubbed her hands back and forth through his hair. Her hips bucking a little as she pushed herself against him and could feel his erection hidden beneath the last bit of clothing he had on. Biting on her lip she could feel him keeping her down as he removed himself from her breasts and back up to her mouth. His tongue forced its way into hers and pillaged at it. This was how much he wanted her and it was coming out now as he struggled to control himself. He was still being careful with her gently touching her and avoiding the bruised areas of her skin altogether knowing that coming into contact with him he could hurt her and they would take longer to disappear.

Breaking away from each other they stared into each other's eyes like they were lost and had just found one another again. Bella's breathing was heavy now as her heart sung out to him like he had told her that his spark was calling to her. "Am I still being selfish with not taking you back to the base to see the others?" he whispered into her ear.

"No" she shook her head not imagining this night to go any other way than how it was planning out now "I'm all yours" she replied to him breathing in his sweet scent. Lifting her head up to push her lips against his as he smoothed his hands down to the top of her panties where he stopped. Clawing at the top of the remaining clothing he pulled at it making it come away from her as she pulled her legs up to help remove it. Once it was tossed aside Smokescreen acted sliding his hand to the sides of her legs and then stroking at the bundle of nerves that had been built up down there. The head closed her eyes moaning out at his gentle touch in such a sensitive area but she was unprepared for when his finger moved to her centre and entered her. Their lips parted as she gasped for air. His two fingers sliding out all the way almost before being pushed back in again. He repeated this action again and again liking the response he was getting from Bella as she was full consumed by the pleasure of his pumping fingers. Her body lifted up into him that he smirked at.

Words couldn't describe his feelings towards her now as she clung on to him. She was going to moan out loudly again but he silenced her placing his mouth over hers softly. There was so much to Smokescreen that she couldn't believe that this was him. Her head was all over the place not being able to concentrate on one thing as she felt his fingers moving in and out of her. Inhaling deeply a coil of tension that had been building from the moment this all began was put at ease as he withdrew his fingers from her delicate area. She could tell that as much as he enjoyed the teasing, like she did, he was still holding himself back. He wanted her so badly and she was just the same but a little throb of pain from her new injuries reminded her that she couldn't act on those impulses just yet, but she was looking forward for when she was healed completely because then there would be no stopping either of them. She thought it unfair that he was still straddling her in his boxer shorts so acted quickly upon that finding the tip of the clothing and tugging at them. He readjusted himself as they were thrown away to where they would be a pain to find the next day. Biting her lip she thought it high time that their positions switch. She pushed at his chest making him fall off of her to the other side of the bed but before he could get up she moved herself to straddle him. Both of them couldn't get rid of the smirks that were sketched all over their faces at they enjoyed every second of each other and at this rate they would be up all night.

She kept her bad arm rubbing gently at his abdomen while her other hand went on a little adventure stroking down his skin until she found the smoothness of his arousal. It stuck up in erection that Bella was most certainly the cause of. She slide her fingers around his dick moving them up and down in a harmonious rhythm that made him groan into her. His own hands cupping her breasts again.

"B…Bells" he struggled to her little nickname out of his mouth as he was soaked in lust for the red head that sat atop him. His hands rested on her waist now as she jerked him increasing the firmness that she gripped him as her hand moved up and down it quicker now and the man before her was falling apart just at her irresistible touch. She smiled at how content he was with her. How much he wanted her. That was when she stopped at it took a minute for Smokescreen to compose himself from that experience that almost made him cum all over the place. "Smoke" he heard her voice call out to him to which he reacted immediately.

Flipping then around again so that she was beneath him. He kissed her delicately then taking her in for all that she was. Moving away he swiftly positioned himself at her entrance. She lifted her right leg so that it rested over his shoulder and that was when he moved in. "Oh my…" she couldn't finish what she started as she felt herself being stretched around him. It was painful to say the least but what can you expect for a first time. The rookie could tell that he was causing her some discomfort which is why he took it slowly. Having browsed the web in his spare time he had learned that it took a short time for the pain to go but even so he loved the red head so much that he would always wait for her. Take it easy knowing that Cybertronian intimacy can be very rough and with a human even with a holoform that's dangerous.

He slide his erection out, not completely as he heard her struggling for air again as he moved back in slowly. Bella's hands slamming into the mattress on either side of her and her nails digging into the sheets; firmly clenching on to it for dear life. As he moved with a little more pace now he looked Isabella for any more signs of discomfort but saw none but that didn't mean that he was going to take off and go at it. It took her and her sweet reassuring voice to encourage him "Smoke, you're all I want" that was when he moved quicker pushing himself against her quickier now that the only sounds that came from her were full of bliss. Their lust for each other was getting the best of both of them as Smokescreen slammed his hips into her and Bella tried to move in sync with him. Both of them could feel their own coil of tension building fast to the point that they were barely holding on. The heat from each other making them sweat a little as the thin duvet of the bed had managed to be half tossed onto the floor.

The thrusts that the rookie laid into her where indescribable as they both made pleasurable sounds that they couldn't stop from coming out. The time they were spending together being wielded into their memories. Bella tried with all her might to restrain herself from screaming out as she could feel the coil of tension about to burst. Her legs acted on their own when her right moved off of his shoulder and moved in unison with the other to wrap around his waist pulling him into her as much as she could or that was possible at that moment as he couldn't be more in her than he was already. Her hands moved to hold on to his forearms that where rested on her waist for stability. Her toes curling in as her breasts bounced up and down in rhythm with his thrusts in and out of her. Her breathing becoming very heavy now that her chest heaved out hard in search of air.

It was then that the coil erupted and she could feel Smokescreen filling her inside the both of them moaning out loudly that anyone else in the hotel could probably hear them. Smokescreen then withdrew himself from her and collapsed on the bed beside her. He couldn't let out how great he felt but now how tired he felt and turning his head to see Bella lying beside him he could tell that she was just as exhausted as he was now though if it came down to it he could probably go for round two. "Oh my god" he spoke out quickly.

"That was amazing" both of them blushed at that and locked gazes. Something told Bella that her compliment there would probably go to his head but she didn't care. He was right here with her as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Smokescreen" she had to say it, it was the one of the uncontrollable phases that slipped out of her mouth at that moment where she truly meant it. Her heart belonged to him now and forever.

"I love you Bells" She could feel herself slipping away now, giving in to the sleep as Smokescreen looked the same. The rookie could feel her scoot closer to him and her reached down to the half fallen thin duvet and pulled it over them as his arms wrapped around her middle pulling her closer to him – keeping her safe and secure within his arms. With her breasts pushed against his chest and her head leaning into his neck he felt the gentle exhale of her breath as the both of them closed their eyes and sleep took them away.


	11. Chapter 11

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Big thank you to my reviewers, hope everyone is enjoying this. Please R &R.**

It was late morning when the two had awoken from their slumber. The bed they slept on soft and comfortable that it was trying to hypnotise them to staying longer. It was Bella that woke up first; her sleeping eyes adjusting to the light of the sun that shone into their room. She didn't try to move as her body was pressed up against Smokescreens holoform. Her head resting on his left arm that stretched out while his right was draped over her waist in a protective gesture even though they were sleeping he still kept her close and secure by him. The red head looked up into his sleeping face and couldn't help but smile. He was so at piece and didn't have the weight of the war on his shoulders as he often did being a soldier for the autobots; instead he was quite content with lying there with her in his arms. She snuggled in closer to him her head nuzzling into his neck as she pressed her head against his chest and listened to the soft pulsing of his spark that echoed in the holoform. It soothed her as she took in a deep breath and exhaled gently.

It was then that she felt him stir and his eyes slowly opened and fell on to her face. He immediately blushed and smirked at her. "Morning sleepy head" she kept her voice low and soft.

"I haven't recharged that good in millennia" he pushed his lips against her forehead and tightened his grip around her waist loving the feeling of her pushed up against him. Lifting her hand up she traced her fingers along his chest to which he shivered and leaned into her soft touch more. They stayed like that for a good long while, not wanting to move from the tight embrace though the as time moved on Smokescreen knew his duties and they couldn't be ignored forever. As they both sat up they noticed that there clothes had been tossed and discarded all over the hotel room to which they couldn't help but glance at each other and giggle. Bella took the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her as she rummaged around and found her clothing and moved quickly to the cover of the bathroom quickly wash and dress herself.

Smokescreen was alright considering it was his holoform; with a quick fizzle the discarded clothes on the floor dissolved away and new ones appeared on his human form. He moved out to the balcony leaning on the railing as he waited for the red head to immerge. The rookie couldn't deny that he was happy but he would be happier if the war was over and he could be with Bella all he wanted instead of going out on missions. He remembered Bella saying that she wished she could travel; visit the many places she wanted on Earth but couldn't because of her disorder. He had seen part of it and from what he heard it broke his spark that she couldn't do what she wished. The fact that her condition was holding her back and her parents were treating her a little differently for it made him all the more want him to be there for her no matter what.

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Isabella come out from the bathroom, she scanned the room and saw him leaning on the railing on the balcony and worried that something was wrong. She carefully walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder. His tense shoulders relaxed at her touch and he immediately turned his body to face her. Smoothly snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him as he gently placed his lips upon hers and she returned the gesture. Moaning in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. As they kissed his tongue stroked along her bottom lips teasingly. They broke the kiss; Bella taking in a breath grinning at him happily at his loving actions it was then that she connected their lips again and she teased him but that was where the teasing ended when their tongues slid along each other. Bella's hand fiddled with his hair, brushing her fingers through the strands. "We should go" he broke off again taking her hand in his and stroking his thumb over the top of her hand as he led her out of the room and down to the reception where he handed the keys to the room over.

"Do the others know about us?" Bella couldn't help but ask as they moved to Smokescreen's alt mode and his passenger door automatically opened for her.

"Of course not. Why would they?" Smokescreen helped her in and closed the door before going over to the driver's side and climbing in himself making it look less suspicious as he reversed out and drove away heading straight for Jasper.

"Maybe because this is important. At the very least Optimus should know"

Smokescreen pondered over her words. She was right Optimus did have the right to know he was the rookie's leader and should be made aware of anything that could compromise one of his soldiers. "What if he thinks that I will become emotionally compromised and discharges me as your guardian?"

Bella let out a sigh. Smokescreen was bound to worry over this. "He'll understand and even if he does there is nothing that can keep us apart" she cupped his cheek with her hand as his alt mode drove itself, rubbing her thumb down the ridge of his nose.

Smokescreen couldn't believe how calm she made him with just a small gesture and a few simple words. His spark pulsed out to her hearing that she would love him no matter what. His speed increased at this, dust kicking up from his tires as he drove. They locked gazes and if it wasn't for the fact that they were probably needed by the autobots they would have taken each other then and there all over again. "The decepticons were hunting us while they were at darkmount, I've been thinking that I need to change my alt form just so that they don't recognise me too easily"

"You mean I lose my Indy 500. It suits you too much for you to change Smoke" thinking about it he had to agree. It did suit him and he liked being a race car. It was the right form not just for speed but for agility as well. He then thought about his comrades or one in particular and got inspired.

Speeding up still Smokescreen dismissed the holoform and made sure the seatbelt to tight around Isabella as he focussed on what he wanted to do. The sound of machinery powering up filled Bella's ears as a yellow light seemed to consume Smokescreen as he drove which made her nervous. The rookie didn't react to it so she didn't worry too much and trusted that he was doing something. The hug of the belt around her giving some comfort as he kept her well protected all the time. The young woman had to squint her eyes to look out as the light moved all over the vehicle and grew lighter until is dissipated after it had run over Smokescreen. Looking out the windscreen to the bonnet of Smokescreen's alt she could see what had happened. He remained as an Indy 500 but his colours had changed completely. He no longer had white as his primary colour instead he was a deep ocean blue with thick yellow stripes running through the middle and as she looked out the back she could see the stripes running off. Her eyes then darted to the door mirror where she saw that his doors where no longer checkered white, red and blue but where mostly yellow with 7s written on them instead of 38s. It was then that his holoform reappeared in the driver's seat.

Her emerald eyes looked stunned as she saw his smirk and noticed that his hair had changed along with his alt colours. His short hair that ran down to the middle of his ears was now a deeper blond colour and his small red highlights had been replaced with a dark blue that matched his alternative form. "What do you think?" he asked teasingly already knowing the answer himself though he didn't expect her reply to be as physical not that he was complaining as Bella grabbed on to his light blue shirt with the autobot insignia and pulled on it. His body falling forward until his lips crashed into hers and she made sure he knew what she thought as she plunged her tongue into his mouth and hugged him tight as he ran his hands up the sides of her body.

For the rest of their journey the two couldn't keep their hands off one another which did slightly distract Smokescreen from driving a couple of times as they slowly drifted into the wrong lane but it was quickly corrected without anyone noticing. Bella hadn't even noticed that they had driven right through Jasper, Nevada and where no one there way to the army base that they had suited out one of the hangars for the autobots to use as a new base. As they arrived Bella sat back in her chair as the guards allowed them access and Smokescreen burned rubbed after the gates were opened and he sped through. Smoke rising up from the friction of the sudden speed boost. He drifted about as he drove through the open hanger doors to the base and spun around, hitting the brakes he came to a stop just before where Miko was stood and behind her were Bulkhead and Arcee.

"You're awesome Smoke" Bella laughed from the exciting experience.

"Smokescreen" Arcee could tell that it was him and the rookie was a little disappointed that he was recognised so easily but these were his teammates. The holoform dissolved and the passenger door opened allowing Bella to step out. Once she was out Smokescreen transformed allowing Bella to gawk at his new look in his alt form. He looked so hot.

"What gave me away?" Arcee gave him the 'really' look "come on; robots in disguise right"

Bella laughed at him "You may want to work on your driving then" she gave him a playful look. Before anything more could be said Miko ran into the red head, arms wrapping around her middle in a tight hug. "Careful of the arm Miko" she warned about her broken arm in the cast.

"I'm so happy you're okay. You tried to save us" Miko backed away a little to allow the woman to breathe "Thanks"

"Anytime Miko"

"Actually please don't do it again" Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm making his concerns known "you really scared me Bells. Thought I was going to lose you" the red head blushed.

Though the conversation was cut short when a new bot walked up to the rookie that Bella didn't recognise he resembled Optimus but was bluer. "Where have you been soldier?"

He seemed quite formal and up tight but Bella wasn't one to judge just by first impressions "Attending to my guardian duties and scanning new war paint; thought I'd be proactive to follow Optimus's lead and Bumblebee's" he gestured to the scout as he placed an empty energon cube down and beeped his reply.

"Now you can look your best while staking those empty cubes" both looked to the mess of empty energon cubes by the wall and Smokescreen's face instantly fell.

"Yes sir" he moved away to follow orders "I was nearly a Prime but somehow I'm still a rookie" his voice was low so no one else could hear or not that he was aware who could hear him.

Ratchet immediately stopped his work on some tools that he would need in the future as his audio receptors picked up on some of Smokescreens words "What was that about a Prime?"

Smokescreen's optics widened as he tried to hide what he really said "erm time. Time to stop acting like a rookie"

Bella felt bad for the blue mech. She had heard him and was pleasantly surprised. She had missed out on quite a bit from being injured and it seemed that the new officer was a bit hard on him. "Who's the new guy" she gestured to Ultra Magnus as Arcee moved to speak to Ratchet and Bulkhead gave her a reply.

"That's Ultra Magnus, Optimus's second in command. Even trained under Optimus he's…" They each spared a glance to the commanding officer "strict about the protocols of war. Very by the book" Bella made a mental note to herself after hearing this to make sure to show him respect so long as to not get on his bad side though glancing at Miko she highly doubted that the teen would act in such way and Ultra Magnus didn't seem to mind her; that she saw of yet.

Moving up the metal stair case she saw Jack and Raf by the side. Raf at a small collection of computers doing what he did best. She cleared her throat to get their attention and as they span their heads to see her she could see the joy they displayed in the faces at seeing her. "Isabella!" they both shouted out in unison and moved over to her giving her hugs but being careful having seen her protected arm. "It's good to see you" the two smiled at her. "Thanks for what you did"

"No problem, though it appears that my efforts were or nothing" Jack placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Nothing more could be said as Raf's computer lit up and began to beep. He immediately responded typing away as a location came up on one of the screen showing a map of the world. The point highlighted before a ground bridge opened up behind the computers and Optimus walked through with something held in his servos. Isabella could now see what Smokescreen meant what he said that Optimus was alright but bigger and better than before. His body had changed and he was now bulkier, stronger looking. As he walked through his optics set on where she stood. "It is good to see you Isabella"

"It's good to see you Optimus"

He nodded to her before moving over to a metal table and placing the object down.

"Optimus did you find energon?" Ratchet sounded a little desperate for liquid that they all needed to stay alive.

"No but I did uncover this" everyone in the room moved to see what Optimus had retrieved and brought back to the base. It was big and old though the human didn't really see what it was so waiting to the bots to speak. "It cannot be" Ratchet moved forward to get a closer look.

"Be what?" Jack was just as interested as the other teens and the woman.

Optimus stared down at his find as they had now uncovered what the decepticons were now doing "The ancient remains of a predacon"

Ratchet scanned it into the autobot database to be sure but was still surprised that it was as they thought "Though it remains unclear as to why such a skull would be found on your planet its presence reveals all too much about the predacon which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us" The teens moved forward to get a closer look at the fossil as ratchet moved around them.

"You mean that dragon bot we put on ice?" Miko was trying to follow along. Bella was getting shivers as she moved away from it not liking its presence. Smokescreen saw this and held out his servo for her that she didn't hesitate to climb on to as he lifted her to his shoulder plates and the red head made herself comfortable sat on his shoulder where she knew she was safe.

"Except the predacons have been extinct since…well" the medic was struggling to find the words so Smokescreen helped him out.

"Since before most life began on Cybertron" Smokescreen crossed his arms over his chest as they discussed the matter.

Thinking Bella could see similarities forming here "So they're like our dinosaurs" the rookie nodded to her.

"Which means for you guys; running into one would be like us meeting a T-rex"

It seemed that cybertron and Earth were more connected that previously thought. "So then what were dinobots?" Miko was curious

"Totally different" well that cleared that up as Bulkhead replied.

Ratchet then thought aloud as he was working out what their enemies were now doing "With Megatrons seeming new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons and a certain scientists back amongst the decepticon ranks…"

Optimus then finished off where Ratchet was then going to go "It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find"

"And now Megatron is now looking to try and clone another" Ultra Magnus seemed a little annoyed by the appearance of a predacon bone.

Wheeljack then joined the conversation with the army of predacon idea "What makes you think that bucket head would stop at just one"

"We could have beast wars on our hands" that didn't sound too good. Not if they struggled to defeat the last predacon.

"And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast"

Optimus stepped forward now "He already possess what he needs to engender this one. Autobots we must become beast hunters"

Bella then felt a little scared. If they were like Earth's dinosaurs then there was a real problem. She feared more Smokescreen knowing that he would have to go out there and fight them though she was yet to see one properly but she could already imagine there strength. An army of predacons would be hard to stop.

"One thing still doesn't follow; predacons went extinct on Cybertron so what would their bones be doing here"

They all remained silent then. The medic moving over to the main computer and typing in to access any data that they may have old images appeared showing mythological creatures from human history that the humans recognised immediately. "From our historical texts"

"But that means our historical and mythological knowledge was based on predacons and not real organic creatures" Bella spoke up showing that both history from Cybertron and Earth matched.

"It would stand to reason that predacons did indeed walk amoung this Earth in ancient times as they seem to be the basis for much of human kinds folk lore. Illustrating once again that the pasts of Earth and Cybertron are inextricably linked" That was when the atmosphere went eerie. Nothing more needed to be said as they could do nothing until they detected more decpeticon activity in excavating more predacon bones. It was then that the sun began to set and Optimus ordered everyone to remain alert in case the decepticons were detected. Smokescreen walked outside of the hangar as he watched the sunset with Bella sat comfortably on his shoulder. She leaned on his helm and could feel the heat from his body.

Though it was a beautiful moment with just the two of them watching the sun go down the red head couldn't help but feel worried or concerned and Smokescreen easily picked up on this. "What's wrong?"

She didn't know if she should say anything at first but then thought about getting it out as it may calm her nerves a bit more. Worst case scenario she would have a panic attack because she bottled up her feelings. "Promise me you'll be careful" he looked to her questioningly that she had to giggle about as he looked funny "These predacons; they're not decepticons. If they really are the source of our historical knowledge then they're big and dangerous and maybe difficult for you to handle"

Smokescreen's faceplates changed, he smiled at her concern. Lifting his servo up her gently wrapped his digits around her and lifted her off his shoulder so that she was securely held optic level with him. He felt her firm grasp on his digits as she stroked one of her hands along his plating. "You don't have to worry Bells, we're not going to let Megatron clone an army. But I promise to be careful besides I'm a rookie I know when to run in or think my way out" he hit his other servo of his chest in pride making her laugh.

"Sounds more like Prime to me" that caught him of guard, she had heard him "Optimus asked you to take his place when he was dying? A big step that you obviously didn't agree with"

He nodded his head in confirmation "it's a big responsibility one that I wasn't ready for; I'm too inexperienced. The fact that I went back for Optimus after securing you and ignoring protocol is evidence of that. Besides I think for all of us there's only one Prime" the two looked back into the hangar where Optimus stood and spoke with his second in command.

"But Optimus was inexperienced once and the only way you learn is by trying even if you do make mistakes. You learn from them and move on; become a better you" Bella reached out and brushed her hands along the autobot insignia on Smokescreens chest plates as she spoke. "So maybe now is a good time to tell Optimus" she could see that the rookie was about to argue against the idea but she spoke before he could "Become a better you Smokescreen or do you want to treated like a rookie for the rest of your life. Optimus saw the potential in you when he was going to pass the Prime status to you; now prove him right"

Sighing Smokescreen agreed nodding and moving into the hanger again. He gently placed Bella down one the catwalk before moving away. "You'll always be my rookie" she whispered to him which made him stop and give her a playful glance before proceeding to his leader. He stopped beside Optimus and waiting for him to finish his conversation with Ultra Magnus.

When they had both sets of optics were on him though Smokescreen preferred if it were just Optimus that he told "Optimus could I speak to you in private"

"Of course" Optimus looked to his second in command giving him a nod before leading Smokescreen out of the hangar where they could talk just between the two other them without any disturbance. Bella watched them leave giving Smokescreen a thumbs up before she turned to see the three teens staring at her from where they sat on the sofa. It seemed as though Smokescreen was going to tell his leader about their relationship that she was going to have to tell the teens otherwise she feared she'd never hear the end of their pestering.


	12. Chapter 12

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait guys; I've been a little busy and I feel more into my Pirates of the Caribbean fic that I'm doing but I'm not one to not finish a story so I will keep at it. Also fanfic wouldn't let me upload the chapter so it was delayed. R &R**

"You and Smokescreen are together?" Jack seemed to be lost for words as he spoke. The three teens were sat on the edges of their seats as they were still trying to wake up from their little slumber and process what Bella was telling them; though it wasn't like she wanted to tell them. There was fun in keeping her feelings about Smokescreen to herself. She'd been alone so many times before even meeting the rookie that she was still used to it being just her and now more recently it was her and Smokescreen. As much as the young woman was loving meeting the autobots and she could never imagine her life without them now – there was still so odd feeling to being around so many people that did care about her. It was something that will become more familiar over time.

"Is it really that hard to believe" she was really questioning them now wondering why they really couldn't believe it.

"Well…" Raf looked between Miko and Jack before addressing her

Miko's face was all lit up though and it wasn't hard to see that this sparked her interest "It's awesome!

Bella sighed not expecting the conversation to take this almost awkward turn but then again Miko could probably ramble on and on about the whole which was something she still didn't want. It was when Raf finally spoke that she seemed to calm a little "no its not that hard to believe considering how the two of you act around each other but how would that work between you" Raf adjusted his glasses, pushing them up the ridge of his nose.

"Yeah the way you look at him and he looks at you. It's not that surprising but it is still so cool" Miko's voice wasn't one for having quiet conversations that no one else was supposed to hear as she talked louder and louder each time.

Bella's cheeks flushed red not feeling overly comfortable discussing the topic of her sex life around the teens. Of course she wasn't going to tell them anything in too much detail and she supposed that they had a right to be curious though that didn't make her feel any better about the subject being open for conversation. "I really don't feel comfortable talking about this with you guys" it was then that Bella got up from the sofa so that the teens could go back to sleep on it. Though she was tired herself the red head wanted to stay up to be with her rookie as much as she could. She also that she was going to have to go home soon, her arm wasn't going to fully heal if she didn't rest and Smokescreen would want her to look after herself. Her mind did ponder though that he may no object to her staying with him either, after all it would make things a lot easier for them all which may explain why Jack, Raf and Miko were sleeping on the couch by the tv.

"Dude, you're the first person to have an inter-species relationship which rocks" she held up her hands show a rock sign with a couple of her fingers folded over. The young girl seemed to be very pro the cybertronian/human relationship and was definitely encouraging it all.

"Thanks Miko but I'd still prefer to keep it to myself for now" she smiled to them before walking away to avoid any more discussion. She wasn't one to have all attention on her. Miko was about to call her back and jump up from the comfy furniture to carry on the discussion but Jack quickly stooped her making her sit back down.

He shook his head to her "don't push her Miko, Bella finds things more sensitive than us. Push her too hard and you might trigger an attack; considering that Smokescreen is now emotionally involved with her I'm not sure you want to see what happens when he gets overly protective of her" he smirked thinking of how the rookie would react. They were all aware that Smokescreen had dealt with a couple of her attacks but now things were a little different. Smokescreen could easily become emotionally compromised now.

Bella made her way down the metal stairs hoping to all ends that the teens or anyone else for that matter wouldn't call to her. She quickly made her way to the entrance to the hangar where she saw Optimus and Smokescreen retreat to. Her mind pondering what Optimus was thinking in his processor about her and Smokescreen. She had managed to calm Smokescreen's processor about his nerves of Optimus possibly terminating his guardian mission but that didn't mean that the leader of the Autobots wouldn't. In the red heads mind he did have every right to but even if he did she would stay by Smokescreen. The rookie had won her heart and made a bigger difference in her life for the better; never mind the people in her life that pretended to care about her.

As she moved out into the open air she caught a glance of Optimus coming towards her to go back into the hangar. His conversation with Smokescreen obviously over but the fact that as he moved past her he gave her a small smile and a nod still made her nervous. Had he made a decision? Was Smokescreen no longer her guardian? She returned the smile only for her face to go completely pale and small frown to build up on her lips when he was gone. Isabella hadn't let the thoughts and feelings get to her until now. Her heart was racing within her chest from the unknown. Her eyes followed the Prime as he majestically moved into the hangar and out of her line of sight.

The cooling early morning breeze caught Bella off guard as her skin shivered and goose bumps formed on her arms. The hairs on the back of her neck stood from the chilly air, her arms instinctively reaching us to brush each other to create some warmth. She was so in-cased in her thoughts that she didn't hear Smokescreen come up from behind her "hey, what are you doing out here?" his voice was soft and calm. Never had she heard his voice any different. She had heard it a little gruff when she first met him facing off a con but other than that his voice had remained the same. Not once had he lost his cool, gotten angry. She had seen him protective but even then he was still had a chilled approach to everything and his actions spoke louder than his words. Though he may have been playing it up to keep her calm. The rookie looked her over and noticed that she looked a little cold. His receptors on his armour picked up the chilly nightly air "You shouldn't be out here, Bells. It's too cold for you" he kneeled down shielding her from the cooling wind. He rested his right servo over his knee while he reached his other servo out to her.

Bella's instant reaction was to move towards him. Her skin quickly feeling his warmth radiating out from his body. His digit lightly touched the top of her head and then brush down her back until his entire servo was cupped around behind her. "I can take it" she spoke quietly, so much so that it would be hard for anyone to hear her but Smokescreen did and smirked. His instincts kicked in wanting to keep her warm and close by him so he gently scooped her up and held her close to him. Her head leaning on his chest plates; listening to thrumming of his spark. "What did Optimus say?"

Smokescreen had somehow quickly pushed that aside as soon as he saw her again and forgot that he even spoke to his commander "He understands and says that my duties can continue but…if the time came where I was too emotionally compromised then he would pull me out. I'd have to live with the consequences" The red head didn't think much of any consequences that Smokescreen would face but now it seemed to be all she could think about. Who was to say that being in a relationship could make things worse for him?

"Smoke if this is too complicated…"

He immediately saw where she was going "my spark has never felt so alive and at piece than being with you Bells. I can't promise to Prime that I'll be able to keep my cool all the time particularly if you are in danger but I refuse to let you go" Bella's cheeks flushed red feeling quite flattered.

It was then that they fell silent just as Smokescreen returned the both of them back into the hangar. Bella gave a quick look to the side to see the three teens sleeping soundly again on the sofa while the other autobots where hanging around waiting for orders; waiting for the decepticons to cause trouble.

As if on cue Agent Fowler came running out of his office which was to the side of the hangar and leant on the metal railing. "Prime! Satellite surveillance just picked up two signs of decepticon activity. One near an oil field outside of El Passo the other near the Hibberties Bluff in Scotland. So don't forget to pack your kilts"

Bella couldn't help but let out a sigh; she'd only just got out of hospital and back to her friends and they were back at it with stopping the decepticons from what was apparent as collecting predacon bones. It seemed like this was never ending. Her heart told her to be close to Smokescreen but he was needed elsewhere now.

"We must divide our resources" Optimus turned to his second in command "Ultra Magnus; lead the wreckers to the bluffs"

The second in command stood up straight as he always did. Bella wondered if that was how he normally was or because he wanted to impress Optimus. "Yes Optimus" Ultra Magnus's face turned to that of confusion. He moved to his leader and spoke softly obviously not understanding what Fowler had said. Cybertronians didn't really need to know what kilts were anyway. "Bulkhead, Wheeljack lets roll" Magnus walked away expecting the two mechs he had command over to follow behind him but they didn't. Wheeljack groaned out loud showing his enthusiasm of being under the command of Ultra Magnus.

"Guess I'm rolling out" Smokescreen moved to the catwalk by Ratchet's workstation and deposited Bella down.

Before he could fully retract his servo though Bella reached out and grabbed one of his digits "Be careful" she spoke softly making sure that he was well aware that she worried for him and didn't like it when he had to mobilise and leave her. After what happened when she was in hospital Bella didn't take any of this lightly anymore.

Smokescreen vented and carefully stroked the side of her face before moving off as Optimus ordered him and Bumblebee to accompany him to the oil field to look into the decepticon activity. Arcee now being the only one left at the base along with Ratchet that rarely leaves the base anyway. Isabella watched as Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Optimus transformed and drove through the groundbridge that Ratchet opened up for them with a little assistance from Raf. Arcee couldn't help but notice that Bella was a little unhappy watching them leave and was unsure whether it was a good idea talk to the red head or to just leave her to her own thoughts.

"Don't worry they'll be back before you know it" the femmes instincts kicked in and chose to try and cheer her up.

Bella managed a small smile for the blue femme but that was it. Until the rookie came back with the others she would continue to feel this way. "Thanks Arcee but I can't help but worry for them" She moved to where Ratchet was disabling the groundbridge "could you bridge me home please? I have work in the morning and I really should rest" Ratchet nodded before inputting in what she presumed to be coordinates; not that she understood how he knew them. The medic then glanced to Raf sat at his laptop.

"Groundbridge stabilised" he held up his hand in a thumbs up signal.

"Thanks guys, see you later" Bella moved to walk through the green portal. Her thoughts all on Smokescreen. She felt a little guilty that when he returned from mission she wouldn't be there waiting for him but there were other thingsshe had to think about. Now that she knew the autobots and was now part of their war her life didn't stop. Her job still continued and her art work still needed completing.

Coming out the other side of the bridge, the red head felt a little disoriented. Her stomach churned from the different kind of transportation that she took; her body wasn't used to it. Looking at her surroundings she was astonished to see that ratchet was very accurate. He had managed to bridge her right into her lounge. Into the middle of the room away from any of her pieces that might have been damaged from the opening alien tech. It was then that she spotted her latest unfinished masterpiece. A medium sized canvas; the background full of a sun set over a city scape while the foreground consisted of Smokescreens holoform leaning against his alt mode with one of his signature smirks. She had drawn everything up perfectly and now it just needed a spot of paint, she'd have to do the background first and considering it was supposed to be sunset she was going to get through a lot of paint.

Placing her hand under chin in thought she looked over to where she kept her supplies in a small chest. It was better kept in there so that any open or excess paint wouldn't dry up too quickly. Her fingers acted quickly, unlocking it and pulling open the top the smell of different types of paint and art supplies moved up her nose. The acrylic paint was the most distinguishable smell that came from the chest but even though it was strong it wasn't something that turned her nose. She was an artist after all. Sorting through the storage chest she noted that her paint supply was quite low, it looked like she was going to need to buy some more paint before she could finish the Smokescreen portrait.

It was something that was going to have to wait until the morning however. Or perhaps later if she didn't get the sketches done for this new product design that she had been asked to do and email across. Though with all time she seemed to spend around the autobots and the time she unwillingly spent with the decepticons and in hospital; time had moved on and her deadline was now much closer than she wanted. It only meant that she had less time to work on the designs and now she would have to really focus on it if she wanted to spend time with Smokescreen.

The red head couldn't help but let out a small yawn feeling quite exhausted. Her body still needed to rest as well with her arm still broken and in the cast; she was going to have to take it easy when painting not wanting to hurt it anymore. She gave in to the need to sleep – pushing thoughts about work and other activities aside until the morning when she would be well rested. Closing the chest up she sleepily moved to the window and pulled the curtains across but before the windows were completely covered she took a last glance outside. It was there again. The car that never seemed to move. She felt as though it was watching her considering that she had never once seen any one get inside it. Its dark purple and black colours making her hairs stand on end just looking at it, reminding her of when she first met the decepticons. When they transformed in front of her and aimed their weapon right at her face. Shaking the feeling off she pulled the curtain fully and retreated up the stairs to her bedroom; swiftly changing into a light top with small straps and a pair of soft shorts before climbing into her bed. Allowing the comfort of it to take her away. Her mind slipping as it lost itself in its own little world.


	13. Chapter 13

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **A/N: So sorry I've been neglecting this but I wanted my other fic finished and I will mainly be focussing on this one now to get this one done. Hope you enjoy. Please R &R.**

Smokescreen had mobilised with Bumblebee for the mission, following Optimus into the ground bridge to the oil field that Agent Fowler had alerted them to. Once they materialised on the other side of the bridge the three of them transformed into their bi-pedal forms. It seemed quiet and no decepticons were in sight from where they were but the area was huge so they were no doubt going to have to spilt up to search for the cons. Optimus scanned the area before turning to his soldiers. His jet boosters firing up "I will search this quadrant" he left as he finished speaking, boosting up into the sky. Though nothing more needed to be said as the scout and rookie knew their orders to search the other quadrant. They didn't waste time transforming and racing off in the opposite direction to Optimus.

They soon entered the oil field full of rigs and refineries though they were spaced out, there was still a danger though if they fired their weapons close to them. Smokescreen definitely didn't want to have to explain to a worried Isabella why he had scorch marks all over him and an oil field explosion that filled the news. Just thinking about the red head made him lose focus a little and his vehicular form swerved just a little. He had promised to stay focused on missions and he was already failing and he was only driving. Once the two mechs had driven into the heart of the field they shifted their forms again and activated their weapons. Now they were alert and ready for any decepticons should they find them. They kept they're optics open, making sure to check round the rigs in case the cons were hiding but they had to remain quiet as well.

In the silence Smokescreen couldn't help his processor as his thoughts betrayed him. He wondered about Isabella. Since his spark called for her all the time he was finding it increasingly difficult to not worry about her and think of her beautiful face when she was not by his side. But he did keep Optimus's words in the front of his mind also to snap him out of it. It wasn't the only thing that was bothering him though. He had heard Bella's kind words before but he still hated the feeling that he was nothing more than a rookie to the team. Bella saw him differently, she saw him as a great warrior and it made him feel more appreciated but it didn't seem like everyone else felt the same way. Ultra Magnus being one that saw him as a lower class fighter. It was then that the rookie remembered that he was with Bumblebee. He was still a scout and had been since the beginning of the war and knew that the others considered him something more than just a scout. If anything Optimus should have promoted Bee to a warrior by now much like Smokescreen want to be but he guessed that he still had to prove himself. But it still didn't make sense in his processor; Optimus was willing to give him the matrix.

"Hey Bee, have you ever thought that you might want to be a Prime?" he resorted to asking the mech by him about the situation and get another perspective. Of course the scout answered him though Smokescreen could tell that he was trying to focus on the mission at hand "not now. Someday"

Bumblebee whirled out his reply to the rookie and moved forward a little still looking out for the decepticons "Warrior. Yeah, you and me both" Smokescreen two scanned the area. Pressing his back to the oil rig and checking the area behind him "but I've seen you in action. Optimus knows you can scrap with the best of them, why won't he just promote you from scout already?"

Again Bumblebee answered Smokescreen still surveying the area "Your choice. So why wait?" Bee was taking the lead at this point but stopped to turn and face the rookie so he could explain why. Though his reason didn't seem logical and maybe like it would never happen Smokescreen couldn't help but admire the mech; giving him a soft smile. "Guess it would be more meaningful to graduate back home on Cybertron. Your one patient guy; I should take a cue" the conversation was cut there when the sound of mining filled their audio receptors. The two autobots peered around a couple of stack storage containers trying to keep hidden from sight from the decepticons. They could see them using a large mining machine to get to the predacon bone that they were trying to excavate.

Using the different storage containers as cover to get closer they remained silent and together. That was until they heard the sound of charged up blasters and it was then that they knew that there were more cons that they hadn't seen but had definitely seen them. Nodding to one another they jumped into action. Evading the rain of fire that was coming down on them from decepticons on high ground and finding cover. Bee was the first to return fire while Smokescreen tried to scope out where the cons were. Though he would admit that there was the worry of the explosive oil around them. Stepping carefully around his cover he spotted a con on top of a tower and quickly took aim and fired at him before he was spotted. The con was downed immediately but that only got the attention of the enemy. Two vehicons running at him now as they fired. The rookie noted the rig right in front of him and timed himself perfectly as he ran out from his cover and started shooting at them. The rig came down close to him in time and he immediately grabbed on to it. To the decepticons it was like magic, one second he was there and the next he wasn't. They stopped and looked up to see Smokescreen launch himself up with the momentum of the rig and flip in the air before using one of his blasters to shoot the closest vehicon in the helm as he descended. The shot was spot on and offlined him but before the lifeless body could fall down to the ground Smokescreen grabbed onto the shoulders and used his weight to flip himself and the lifeless drone throwing him at the other one taking him down as well.

That didn't mean that the drone was out as he landed leaning on the rig. The done looking up to Smokescreen expecting the autobot to attack and finish him off but he didn't. Smokescreen was leaning on another rig with a cheeky smirk on his face plates and his arms crossed. The rookie then pointed up which made the drone concerned as he looked up from where he had been thrown to see the oil rig come down and smash his helm in offlining him for the autobot.

Smokescreen was enjoying himself at that point knowing if Bella was watching him then she would think he was a right show off but she would still be impressed. Just as he was thinking about the red head his com link beeped signalling that she was trying to call him. His spark fluttered that she wanted to talk to him and wasn't about to hesitate to answer her but stopped hearing Bee fighting other cons. He couldn't speak to her now. He was needed more by Bumblebee right now and he was sure she was fine waiting for him at the base with the others. She was probably just worrying about him and he couldn't blame her. If it were him in her position he would worry too. Though he was always concerned for her but that just showed how much he cared for her. He clicked his com link ignoring her call and ran to go help Bee but when he got there it seemed that he was unneeded as Bee had taken the decepticons down with ease.

Smokescreen was quiet as he approached the scout and caught Bumblebee off guard. The black and yellow mech quickly pivoted pointed his weapons right at Smokescreens face plates and yet he didn't even flinch as he smirked "like I said, you got nice chops for a scout" Bee retracted his weapons and stepped back "Do you think everything is alright back at base? Bells tried to call me" Bumblebee didn't get to answer as they heard pounding steps coming towards them. Peering to the side where the mining had been taking place was the cyclopse decepticon scientist. His body shifted as he walked and even though he wasn't doing anything he looked intimidating but that didn't waver the two autobots as they caught sight of what was in his servo. A predacon bone.

Shockwave didn't waste time as he shot at them immediately. Bee and Smokescreen jumping away just in time to evade the shot. That was when they returned fire; one of their shots hitting Shockwaves blaster away as he fired making him misfire on a nearby oil rig. The rig exploding into flames and gushes of oil spilling out. The flames and oil begun a chain reaction as each individual oil rig suddenly exploded and the black liquid rained down from the sky. Smokescreen and Bee had to take cover. They didn't get far before the rig right by them went up in flames and the two autobots pushed to the floor. Black smoke began rising up into the air now blocking out the sun light. They needed to hurry now as humans would be coming to try and control the area.

"How epic was that?" it seemed that the excitement of it all was getting to Smokescreen as they picked themselves up. Only then did Shockwave launch over them in his vehicle form and drive off with the bone. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were quick to tail him and swerved around on their tired as he shot at them and they tried to catch up with him. He drove out on to the main road and was heading to the bridge that the autobots had arrived on. That was when Optimus came into view in the air. It appeared that the Prime was more of a threat than the other two however as Shockwave diverted to Optimus. It seemed that his aims weren't that good as Optimus had plenty of time to evade and with a single shot from Optimus, Shockwave was disorientated and his form flipped. He tried to gain control by transforming mid-flip but he only ended up losing grip on the predacon bone and falling onto his front.

Optimus flew over Smokescreen and the rookie couldn't help but comment on what he just witnessed "and that's why he's a Prime" The two mechs were speeding down to catch up with Shockwave now so that they could secure bone and they could just make out Shockwave picking himself up. Though the scientist was now the last of their worries as a groundbridge opened up and they instantly recognised Soundwaves jet form flying through and opening fire on them. "Soundwave" Smokescreen and Bumblebee evaded as rubble was thrust into the air from the communication officers shots.

With Soundwave acting as Shockwaves back up the scientists took his chance to grab the bone and begin running for the groundbridge. Though Bee and Smokescreen saw this and were determined to stop him. Putting their pedals to the metal they used the speed to push themselves forward. Bee transformed and used the speed to push himself up. With the momentum with the speed and the jump Bumblebee was able to kick into Shockwaves back and knock him back but before he could land on the ground Smokescreen tried the same technique and kicked Shockwave down so that his body scraped onto the ground, sparks flying up from the friction. When he came to a stop Bumblebee narrowed his optics and ran to Shockwaves side, his servos quickly wrapping around the bone and pulling it towards him but Shockwave was still gripping it. It was then that the scout received a punch in the chest plates and his body was thrust backward into the bridge wall.

Smokescreen tried to cover fire and when they didn't work he aimed to shoot the bone out of his servo but that didn't work either and the young blue mech got shot in the chest. He didn't stay down through Smokescreen saw Bumblebee getting backup and distracted the scientist by shooting at him. It gave the scout his opportunity to jump onto Shockwaves back and hit him in the helm but the scientist was able to throw Bee off to the ground. Just as the decepticon was about to shoot out Bumblebee's spark Smokescreen yanked his weapon back only for him to be thrust into the side of the bridge. He groaned in pain from the impact and tried picking himself up seeing Shockwave approach him with no good intentions.

It was very clear then that Isabella had bad timing as his com link beeped again but Smokescreen ignored it immediately as he eyed the predacon bone in the enemy's servo. He watched intently buying his time as Shockwave charged at him and just as their bodies were going to collide, Smokescreen activated the phase shifter that he always had handy and jumped forward. He shifted through the decepticons like it was nothing and grabbed onto the bone flipping over until his body had completely phased through Shockwaves. Now it was only a matter of tug of war. Both of the bots pulling on the bone for possession of it. Bee joined in a minute after and stress of the strength of them all snapped the bone. Both Bumblebee and Smokescreen having a piece while a small shard went flying into the air and over the edge.

Everyone knew that all the decepticons needed to clone another predacon was a single strand of CNA. This could be gathered from even the smallest bit of a bone so it was essential to recover the whole bone. All optics tried to focus on the small shard that got away. Even Optimus flew up to collect it but Soundwave was cunning and quickly opened a Groundbridge that collected the shard. Only then did the two decepticons retreat into a groundbridge and disappear even when the autobots were shooting at them they still got away.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee put their weapons away as Optimus landed on the bridge and stood with them. "A single strand of CNA" Smokescreen held up the bone. He felt low knowing that they had failed. There was another predacon that was to be added to the decepticon army and the rookie would have to no doubt fight. He sighed as Optimus called in for a groundbridge back to the base. Only then did his spark pulse at knowing he'd see his favourite red head though he would give her a word or two about calling while he was in the middle of a mission. She wondered why she would want to speak to him. She had never done it before and was sure that she had plenty of company back at the base.

Once the groundbridge appeared Optimus lead them back through and the Prime immediately reported back to the team that they hadn't been successful which only added to their negative emotions that they were feeling. There was something that bothered the rookie though. He saw Miko who had gone with the wreckers and Jack and Raf. He even saw Agent Fowler with Jack's mother in the hanger but didn't see the one person he wanted to.

He craved her attention knowing that just her presence cheered him up but she wasn't around. There's was no reason for her to be outside. Smokescreen stepped carefully afraid that he might have missed her and wasn't aware of her location but even when he scanned the hanger twice more he couldn't place her. He slowly worked his way to where he saw Raf sat at his laptop and didn't hesitate to ask. "Raf, where's Bella?"

The young teen looked up to him to reply stopping whatever he was doing on his computer "Isabella went home. Said she was tired and had work in the morning but that was a while ago" Smokescreen thought for a moment. He did worry. As her guardian he was supposed to watch over her when she was at home. He could understand not waiting for him but he couldn't grasp why she tried calling him twice. "Everything alright, Smokescreen?"

Raf would have told him if she tried contacting the base but it seemed she hadn't. "Bella tried contacting be twice while on the mission. I feel bad that I didn't pick up but I had other priorities"

The young teen nodded in understanding "She'll understand. Why don't you try calling her now"

Smokescreen nodded and placed his servo to his com link on his helm. He listened to it beep for a moment as it tried to connect but she wasn't picking up. The only part of her voice he heard was that of a recorded message telling people to leave a message and she'll get back to them. "She's not answering" Smokescreen began to get annoyed now. There was no way he'd angered her by ignoring her calls. He was about to try again when he heard Raf typing away at his computer.

"She should be at work around about now"

His spark filled with concern. There was no reason that she would not answer her phone. He knew that even during her work she would pick up for him, he looked down at Raf and then up again as he was thinking. It didn't seem like he was needed right now and he just learned that there was decepticon activity in the city lately as Fowler and Jack's mother had been kidnapped. It was at that moment that Smokescreen was sure his spark stopped for a moment or two. "Something wrong" he spoke softly and Raf was the only one listening. The rookie's face showed only complete fear.


	14. Chapter 14

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 14**

Smokescreen hadn't wasted anytime in racing through the busy streets of Jasper, completely ignoring the rules he had been taught by Jack about going at a certain speed and stopped at these traffic lights when they were red. He didn't care for human traffic laws at the moment. He just wanted to get to Bella's house as soon as possible. He didn't care for all the angry people that he sped past; none of that mattered. His processor was solely focused on the red head that he needed to find. His spark pulsating hard under his chest plates.

When he arrived everything seemed normal. He took his usual spot on her small drive and quickly activated his holoform. It pixelated in right on her front door and he didn't care if someone saw. He did look around and it didn't look like anyone had seen him but even then that wasn't first the thing that was on his processor right now. Smokescreens fist then firmly banged on the door. His worry was consuming him so much that he hadn't bothered to pay attention to how hard he hit the door. All he wanted was for his special red head to open the door to him with a smile and his arms to wrap around her and his lips to be pushed against hers. The rookie's desires weren't to be though. There was nothing. Silence came from the house even as he knocked again a little lighter with his fist.

He was sure now as there was still no answer that something was wrong. If he was human then he was certain that he'd be hyperventilating by now; much like he'd seen Bella do. That was when it hit him – he hadn't even considered her panic attacks. His frustration was growing even more now. He had to find her. He should have known having heard that Bella wasn't at the base and that Jack's mother and agent Fowler had been kidnapped by Knock Out and that there was decepticons activity in the area. It should have come to him immediately that there would have been more cons around somewhere and he wasn't there to protect her.

He wouldn't let himself mope though. He immediately dissolved his holoform out and then back in again inside the house. His spark telling him that it was worth checking inside for any clues but everything seemed like it should be to him. Nothing was out of place though he wasn't the one living there so it's not like he could be specifically sure. One thing he did notice was the portrait that Bella was painting of him; it had colour on it now though it was not complete the background had been fully painted. He smiled seeing how talented the red head was. But he couldn't wait around, he needed to find her.

Disabling the holoform his consciousness transferred back to his real form and he didn't waste time in taking off. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he just knew that he couldn't sit around. He promised to protect her when he became her guardian so he couldn't not look for her; his spark hurt to know that he hadn't been there for her. As he now drove through the city he made sure to constantly try to contact her but the only thing he got was an empty line. She wouldn't answer which only made him more concerned. He hadn't seen it at her home so she must have her phone on her but it still didn't make sense why she didn't answer him. He needed to hear her voice in her audio receptors just so he could reassure himself just a tiny bit that she was alive and okay but there wasn't even that. His wheels just took him wherever as he kept an optic out for decepticons. He did notice a few humans give him glances but he put that down to his speed and perhaps his vehicle form that turned their heads.

His audio receptors had been enhanced hoping to pick up on decepticons around him but so far his efforts had been fruitless and a waste of his time. It crossed his processor that he should report her missing; if anything he would be able to find her quicker with some extra pairs of optics helping him and if didn't report it then he could already hear Optimus and Ultra Magnus giving him a lecture about his actions – not to mention the other autobots. Before he could call in on his com link though he picked up a conversation between two humans that he noticed giving him a not so friendly look. "Another speeder, just like the ones that went towards the desert"

In an instant Smokescreen braked and quickly did a U turn before shooting off in the other direction towards the desert. There was no doubt now. He had a lead and was following it no matter what. Pedal to the metal he didn't hold anything back. It wasn't his processor that was driving anymore it was his spark. The idea of contacting the team and following protocol gone from his thoughts altogether. He'd done it before and it was for the better for the team so there was nothing stopping him now.

* * *

Everything was a blur to her. One moment she was walking to the offices to hand in her sketches, that she had been hired to do for one of their products, the next something grabbed her from the street and tied her arms together in the back seat of a vehicle. Her first instinct at that moment was to call out for Smokescreen and she did. She was able to reach her phone and call her guardian while distracting the decepticon that had taken her with her thrashing. To her luck she had managed to free herself and try to call Smokescreen a second time but he hadn't answered and she had been caught again.

Having been caught again her nerves were shaky and she couldn't fight the panic attack that overwhelmed her. Now she was sat in the back seat of one of the two vehicons that had kidnapped her. Her breathing shallow and her eyes focussed forward as she was thrust into her inner mind. Her arms were pinned to her sides with seatbelts. She had managed to hide her phone under her cast on her broken arm which was uncomfortable but it wasn't so bothersome with the red head zoned out and she hardly felt the device vibrating on her skin.

She was consumed by her own thoughts. Smokescreen hadn't answered her distress calls and wasn't coming. He didn't even know she was missing so he couldn't be coming for her. She was doomed. She should have known that the car that never moved was a decepticon watching her. She's felt like she was being watched so many times but simply ignored it and then again she did have Smokescreen watching over her that she put her feelings down to. The red head felt herself shiver and the seatbelts around her tighten. Her heart rate increased and she could feel her breathing quicken to the point of where she was struggling to keep up. Her skin colour flushed pale and she grew to feel dizzy even though she was sat down; she wasn't concentrating on her surroundings but her world was spinning. "Bella! Decepticons hand her over!" she heard familiar shouting. The voice registering in her brain but she couldn't help the fear that was still building inside of her. The emotion that was preventing her from acting and keeping her trapped in her own mind.

"Bella! Talk to me Bells!" she could him but couldn't speak. It was Smokescreen; he had come for her. He had found her somehow and now he was going to save her. The thought that she would be safe again soon made her feel a little better but she wasn't safe yet. She was still in the vehicon travelling at high speeds and going who knows where. "Bella, where are you!"

The problem the rookie had was that he knew Bella was with the decepticons but there were two of them so the question was which one was Bella with. He couldn't attack until he knew where she was otherwise he was risking hurting her and he couldn't do that. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did that. The decepticons were going fast but he was able to keep up. What worried him the most was that they could go through a groundbridge back to the Nemesis at any point and she would be gone. "Bella please!"

She could hear him but she could do anything. She couldn't move and she couldn't think clearly. This by far had been the worst attack that she had experienced and yet it wasn't over. Something told her that she wouldn't be able to get out of this because no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she was still trapped. As she stared straight ahead of her she was still unaware of where she was. She heard Smokescreens words and as much as she tried to speak out. To shout out to him for help and tell him where she was she couldn't. Her voice wouldn't form the right words. Her mouth only hung open with no sound.

Her eyes glazed over as they filled with tears. Her thoughts suddenly filled with him; her rookie. How happy he made her when they were together. Flashes of things they had done went by her. She saw when they were freefalling from the decepticon warship and remembered the adrenaline rush that that gave her. All the time she had spent with the young autobot made her feel safe and secure like she couldn't be touched. She trusted him and he trusted her. She thought back to how Smokescreen had confided in her when he was finding it hard adjusting to being on the planet and working with the other autobots. Her full concentration now on how much she loved Smokescreen.

She could understand why so many people would think it was weird and wouldn't work but it did. Her heart beat faster whenever she was with him and when he was near she didn't feel like her disorder was holding her back. She felt like she could accomplish her dreams; like she was worth more. Smokescreen had mentioned that he was drawn to her because of her voice – that was the reason they met. Trying to fight her attack more the red head had an idea and didn't hesitate to go along with it. If it was her voice, her singing that drew the rookie to her then she would sing for him. A few of her tears fell down her cheeks as she used her memories to help her get the right words out at the right pitch.

"The morning cold and raining,

Dark before the dawn could come

How long in twilight waiting

Longing for the rising sun

Ohoh ohoh

You came like crashing thunder

Breaking through these walls of stone

You came with wide eyed wonder

Into all this great unknown

ohoh ohoh

Hush now don't you be afraid

I promise you I'll always stay

I'll never be that far away

I'm right here with you" Isabella kept her voice soft and calm though she did struggle with some of the words and her mind wanted to go blank but she couldn't let it. She had to focus on the words, she needed to focus on Smokescreen.

"You're so amazing you shine like the stars

You're so amazing the beauty you are

You came blazing right into my heart

You're so amazing you are...

You are"

Smokescreen couldn't help the lightness and light that filled him. His audio receptors keying in on her voice. She had heard him and now he could clearly hear her. He didn't know why she was singing but it did make him feel stronger and he was able to work out that she was being held in the vehicon on the right. With that he sped into action. Slowing himself down to drive behind them and then speed up to ram into the other vehicon. The decepticon swerving a little but was able to catch himself.

"You came from heaven shining

Breath of God still flows from fresh on you

The beating heart inside me

Crumbled at this one so new

Ohoh ohoh

No matter where or how far you wander

For a thousand years or longer

I will always be there for you

Right here with you" the rookie groaned as this was taking longer than he wanted. He went to ram into the vehicon again and try and get him off the road but was caught off guard when Bella's voice stopped singing and he saw as she was thrust from the vehicon on the right into the one on the left. They were tag teaming and trying to confuse him. Using his red head to stop him from attacking them. If they were going to keep this up then this was going to take forever and he was certainly going to lose her.

Thinking quickly Smokescreen used his processor. There didn't seem to be an easy way that he was going to get Bella back without not attacking the drones so he would have to trick them. He switched positions and went to ram into the left vehicon but he wasn't going to. Just as he was about to however the vehicons did as he expected. They manoeuvred to switch Bella over again but when they did Smokescreen acted. He sped up from them into the middle of them. Pushing himself up and opening his driver's side door.

As Bella was thrust out of the right vehicon again she was quickly caught by Smokescreen. He secured her with his seatbelt and quickly did a U turn driving off hoping the decepticons wouldn't follow but he was wrong as they quickly followed. "It's okay, Bells. I got you"

He didn't get a reply and he could clearly see why. She was having one of her attacks and was deep inside herself. It was no wonder that she hadn't been calling out to him or screaming when she was thrust from one vehicle to another. He kept an optics on her while he kept the other on the tailing decepticons. Thinking quickly he needed to lose them. He couldn't call for a groundbridge because the decepticons would follow; there was only one thing he could do and that was to face them.

In a second he pushed on his brakes, smoke rising from the ground from the friction. He turned to the side and carefully pushed Bella out. She still didn't react as she was now sitting on the ground. Her eyes were so distant and she hardly blinked as much as she should but Smokescreen couldn't focus on that now. He transformed quickly along with the decepticons that came up behind him quickly. The rookie didn't waste time in engaging them. He made sure to keep them away from Bella as he stood in front of her.

The two vehicons lifted one of their servos to fire their blasters at him but Smokescreen was fast. He jumped up and kicked one of the decepticons in the helm making the drone stagger back. As he landed back down he punched the other drones weapon away and activated his own aiming and firing it at his helm offlining him immediately. As the scrap heap fell lifelessly to the ground he fired at the other vehicon a couple of the times in the chest plates until the vehicons spark was extinguished and it was just him and Bella left in the desert. Deactivating his weapon Smokescreen turned to Bella; his facial expression softened as he crouched down beside her. He kept his voice low and soft "Bella, are you okay?" he didn't get answer not even a glance from her.

It seemed that she had managed to sing for him in the middle of the crisis but now she was fully engulfed. He reached his left servo out to her and gently stroked one of his digits down her fiery hair and onto her pale face. The only reaction he got from her from his actions though was a stammering exhale and he noticed that she leant into his touch a little. "It's okay Bella. Your safe and I'm not letting you out of my sight" venting he could see that what she really needed was to be somewhere safe and familiar. He also knew that she needed her medication and he guaranteed that it would be at her home. He debated that he should take her back. The decepticons knew where she lived now and they had kidnapped her so she was no longer safe there but it was familiar to her and it would be quiet for her. With his presence he was sure that she would feel safe.

If he had reported the incident in then he knew that the others would tell him to bring her to the base but he knew better. He had seen this before though he would admit that it wasn't this bad. He had heard about her previous experiences though. That's when it came to him. She had mentioned that she had gone into a depressive state after one of her attacks where she didn't eat or drink or sleep for that matter and it clicked in his processor that this might what was happening.

She had told him that no one wanted to be with her because of her disorder and that even her parents were ignorant of her. She dreamed to travel around and see lots of the planets beautiful places but couldn't because of her attacks. It hit his spark hard but here he was and he wasn't going to walk away. She needed support, his love and he was giving it to her. Smokescreen transformed down into his vehicle form and activated his holoform next to her sitting form. He gave her a weak smile and pushed her hair out of her face for her. His passenger door opened on its own and his holoform wrapped his arms around her lifting her up against him bridal style. He carried her slowly over to his true for and sat inside with her on his lap. The door shut automatically behind them and began driving towards Jasper again. As they travelled Smokescreen kept his holoform focussed on her pretty face. He had noticed that her breathing had calmed and a little more colour returned to her skin but she still seemed distant. He pressed his lips to her forehead and let her head rest on his shoulder. "I love you, Bella. You never have to worry about being alone when this happens because I will always be here" he whispered to her calmly and watched as she began to blink a bit more often now. He felt her soft breathing against him and he wanted to hug her tighter against him but he didn't want to frighten her; she was vulnerable at the moment and he didn't want to risk her going into another panic attack because she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings. He had been scared to lose her but was glad he hadn't but the rookie also couldn't help the guilt that filled him for not answering her calls. She had called him in distress because she was being abducted and he had ignored her. He really had no excuse – he wished he could make it up to her and that she would forgive him.


	15. Chapter 15

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 15**

The journey back to Isabella's home was longer than Smokescreen anticipated but that might have been because they were silent. Bella was so consumed into her mind that he was struggling to find a way to bring her back to the surface. He made sure to hold her gently against him for comfort but that was only doing so much. It seemed that she had calmed slightly but was in a depressive state. If his suspicions were correct then he would not give up on her; he would care for her if he had to. He was after all her guardian.

He had already disobeyed protocol though and did intend to do so again but he knew what was best for his charge at the moment. And the best thing he could think of doing was to report his status. Best that then being in contacted later when he was needed. "Smokescreen to base" he waited for answer as he kept the majority of his concentration on his driving and on Bella. He let his holoform stroke Bella's cheek to help sooth her, he also kept his speed slower hoping that he wouldn't freak her out.

"Smokescreen, we are receiving you" Ratchet's voice spoke over his com link waiting for Smokescreen to report.

The rookie really didn't know where to begin. He already knew that he was going to be lectured for not following protocol properly but it was his best option. "Decepticons had taken Bella but I was able to stop them..."

Smokescreen was going to carry on with his little story when Ratchet spoke up and interrupted him "Smokescreen, you should have called for backup. What if the predacon was there?"

"Look, I know what I should have done but I got her back. The issue now is that she is conscious but unresponsive. She was having one of her panic attacks but it looks like she's having trouble getting back to herself" Smokescreen couldn't help the worry that was in his voice. He didn't like seeing the red head like this but he couldn't stop it only help her through it.

It took a moment before Optimus's voice came through his com link "The best thing you can do for her now would be to bring her back to base so Ratchet or Ms Darby can help her"

Smokescreen could see the logic in doing so but he knew Bella the best. He had listened to her and had taken the liberty of researching into her disorder. She didn't need a doctor because there would be nothing they can do. She needed him. "With respect Optimus, I know what's going on inside her head. She needs her medication and to be in a familiar place. Please, allow me to watch over her until her status improves and then I will bring her to the base" he didn't receive anything back and knew that Optimus was considering his request. "She told me about this before. Bella needs patience and care" he hoped that what he was saying was helping Optimus make a decision in his favour.

"As her guardian you have a duty of care; if her condition worsens you must bring her here to be examined" Optimus ordered

Smokescreen felt a little relived at that and made to end the call "Thank you Optimus. When she improves I'll bring her back to base. Smokescreen out" his com link clicked signalling that communications were cut off.

He was a bit happier now that he could resume what he was doing and that it was now his orders to care for Bella. They soon came to the house and Smokescreen grasped Bella close to him as the door opened and he stepped out. He carried her bridal style and struggled with the front door but was able to bend slightly and unlock the door with his hand that was wrapped under her knees. Once inside he closed the door with his foot and moved carefully past all the delicate canvases to the living room where he gently placed her down on her couch. He acted quickly placing a cushion down under her head and grabbing the blanket that was laying on the back of the furniture over her lying form.

He crouched down beside her and pushed a few stray strands of her hair out of her face. She blinked a couple of times but she was still distant. She didn't look at him only stared straight ahead at nothing. He sighed which was a very human thing to do but he was using his holoform and he didn't know how to feel at that moment. He was glad that she was safe but scared. How long was she going to be like this?

Standing up he moved to the kitchen and got a glass of water for her. He placed it on the table in the living room and searched around for her medication. He quickly searched her bathroom upstairs but there was no sign of the medication. He even searched the kitchen cupboards even though it was a bit of a long shot. He then remembered that she set a timer so that she could remember to take her medication. "She's got it on her" he whispered and approached her carefully and crouched beside her.

Seeing her like that he just wanted to hold her close but he didn't want to frighten her. He could understand why she put herself down quite a lot and why she had so many dreams; particularly about seeing the world. She painted a lot of places she wanted to go from pictures she saw on the internet and there they all were cluttering up her house. He truly felt bad for her but that only gave him more determination to make her happy and be there for her. He was hesitant as he reached forward to her and searched her jacket pockets. He watched in case his movements made her scared or uncomfortable but she only seemed distant. It gave him a little bit of hope that she knew he was there and that she was safe. When he didn't find her medication in her jacket he went to search her jeggings pockets and found what he was looking for. It was a small white box with directions written on. He read it carefully and saw that he only had to give her a single capsule. He broke the top foil and let the capsule fall onto his hand before putting the rest of the medication on the table behind him.

He moved towards her a little more and readjusted her so that she was sat up and slumped against the back of the couch. He sat beside her and pushed the small capsule into her mouth before raising the glass to her lips and gently tipping it so that water went into her mouth also. "Come on Bells, you need your medicine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you" when he brought the water away from her, he noticed that she swallow her medicine so he was slowly getting through to her. When he was sure that she had swallowed it he pulled her towards him. She laid back down on the couch now but her head was resting in Smokescreens lap. He smiled and pulled the blanket back over her to keep her warm. He couldn't help but stroke her head to sooth her more. If anything he wanted her to sleep and hopefully wake up later back to her normal self. "Don't worry; I'm not leaving you. You're safe" he tried to reassure her but what he said was a promise. He wasn't going to leave her not unless there was someone else he could trust to watch over her but even then he still wouldn't want to leave her. He was her guardian and even more so he loved her too much to leave her now. So he would stay by her and protect her for as long as he could. He didn't want to take her to base knowing that she really didn't enjoy being there because it only involved her more in the war and made her worry but it really was the safest place for her.

He wrapped his arms around the red head a little more for protectiveness. But he knew he couldn't stay like that forever. Sooner or later he was going to be needed by the rest of the team and he was going to have to count on Ratchet to watch her.

* * *

The next morning Smokescreen awoke still in his holoform. His arms draped protectively over Bella's form that was lying across him. The rookie couldn't help the small smile that grew on his lips at seeing that she was safely with him but then her unresponsive nature reminded him that she wasn't completely back yet. He leaned over and took notice that her eyes were shut and her breathing was calm which made feel a bit happier and he hoped that she would back to her normal self when she awoke. He debated whether he should call into the base again and just report on things but he didn't know if it was all too soon. He didn't exactly know Bella's status; though she looked fine she could still be in a really depressive state.

He couldn't stop himself from stroking his thumb over her cheek and he felt her lean into his touch. He felt her give out a long content breath which made him a little more relieved. The unknown making him worry a bit more about her but he was patient and would wait for her. He'd always wait for her; no matter how long it would take. "Smoke" he could just barely make out her murmur the beginning of his name then again she did like to use the first part of his designation as a little nickname that he loved to hear. It sounded just right and sweet rolling off of her tongue.

Smokescreen leant forward a bit more and swept away the hair that had moved to cover her eyes as he did he was allowed to look into her soft blue gaze. She was awake and with him. The rookie felt his spark pulsate hard seeing her looking healthy again but he couldn't be completely sure just yet. "Hey Bells, how are you feeling?"

The red head moaned closing her eyes for a moment. She didn't answer him and she allowed her brain to wake up and catch up with everything that was going on. She gasped as it came back to her. She remembered walking to one of the office buildings to drop off her sketch when she heard the loud noise of speeding car behind her and then the mechanical sounds of something transforming. She recalled being lifted into the air and then falling back down towards the ground but instead of falling onto the floor she was caught inside a car; the wind knocked out of her. Her eyes flashed open immediately and her heart rate quickened. Bella pushed herself off of Smokescreen and her couch – dizziness sweeping over her from her quick movements. "Woah Bella! It's okay" she heard Smokescreen voice and focussed on him as he too stood up and tried to calm her "You're safe" she looked into his eyes and the fear that had filled her up dissipated. She did feel safe, he was right by her. Tears filled her eyes and she fell into his warm embrace.

Smokescreen wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "They're gone?" she sounded unsure and wary. But he didn't blame her. The decepticons must have been watching her to have known her whereabouts so he could fully understand not trusting that nothing was watching her now.

"They're gone" he reassured her and stroked the back of her head; he quickly planted a soft kiss on the top her head. She let out a deep breath that she must have been holding and moved back out of his arms. "You're not going to be alone ever again" she nodded a little glad that Smokescreen was feeling possessive. She didn't want to be left alone and had to control herself from just running into his arms and staying there.

"I'm going to wash up" she was hesitant about going anywhere without him. But she was warmed knowing that although he had a way of making her feel comfortable with him in her home; he was truly outside protecting her.

"Bells" at her little nickname she turned to face him "we need to go back to base. I still have a duty to the autobots and the decepticons have become more deadly"

She nodded and stepped to him; pushing her lips against his that he did not expect. He returned the kiss and felt the warmth. His Bells was back – just a little scarred. As she broke the kiss she whispered in his ear "I never expected you to let the autobots down for me; that's just not you. Rookie or not" she smiled as she teased him. Bella stepped away and moved to go wash up as she said "I'll be quick"

She wouldn't take too long knowing how important it was no for him to be with his team but she could also understand him not wanting her to left on her own now. Particularly if the decepticons knew where she lived so she would listen to him and not go anywhere without him.

 **A/N: It's not exactly the chapter I was hoping for but I hope it'll do. I've kind of lost touch with this but I'll still finish it anyhow. Please let me know what you think and thanks to all my readers and reviewers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**You should never be alone!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a while but I don't leave things unfinished. I plan to focus on this more to finish it and then focus on my other fic for a bit before thinking of starting anything new. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

She felt bad for them. Their resources were stretched enough as it was without her being a nuisance to them all. What's worse is that she wasn't exactly comfortable. She didn't blame them though; if she had never left the base to do her petty work she never would have been taken.

Bella felt stupid. She had felt off about something for a while and as soon as she saw that car that she always felt was watching her she should have run. The whole kidnapping experience had shaken her. The red head was just thankful that someone was watching out for her. She had to wonder if he wasn't in love with her would he have saved her. Would he have even thought about where she might be to only discover she was in danger? Isabella had seen it with the other autobots; even though they loved their charges there wasn't as much worry as there was in Smokescreens case.

Though she was no longer trapped inside her own mind, she was still not completely herself. Bella had gone with Smokescreen back to the base and Optimus and Ratchet had insisted that Jack's mother look her over. Reluctantly she agreed and sat still as the older woman checked her vitals; she went right into her nurse mind. The only thing that didn't make her go over the edge from all this unwanted attention was Smokescreen. The rookie remained behind her as she sat on the couch and she occasionally felt his digit stroke the top of her head and run down her back in a soothing way. She couldn't help the feelings that were building up inside of her that made her feel insignificant. The autobots weren't the ones that hurt her and threatened her but she still felt wary around them which was all a result of her kidnapping. Smokescreen being the only one that she was comfortable with being around. When Jack's mother was done she heard her report to the worried bots that red head was fine physically but psychologically it would take time to recover. Much to what Bella expected.

She knew how this worked, no matter how hard she would try it would take time for her to get back to normal. She may not be stuck in her head anymore but she was still uneasy and untrusting of people. She was lucky to be with the autobots though – they were patient and understanding. Optimus being the one to tell them to give her some space and try to keep quiet. That was before he flew off someplace leaving Ultra Magnus in command. Since then the second in command had ordered the autobots to scout out areas for possible decepticon activity and predacon bones. He made sure to inform them to follow protocol to the letter and return and write up their reports before moving on to the next sector.

She hated that Smokescreen had to leave her to go scouting out sectors but there was nothing for her to do and she much rather stay at the base now that go out with him given that there was a chance of running into more decepticons. She'd prefer to stay out of more trouble but made sure that Smokescreen said a proper goodbye before leaving for his sector.

She was then left with Jack on the couch. The raven haired boy was waiting for his mother to be done so that they could go home themselves. Miko and Raf were already at home so she didn't have to worry about three teenagers rampaging her with questions that would only put her on edge even more. She was lucky that it was just Jack around knowing that he was the eldest and the more mature of the teens; he would respect her much needed space particularly given that they had known each other longer. But he did care for her; much like an older sibling. "Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" he voice showed her just how concerned she was.

The red head kept her train of thought on the teenage boy hoping that it would calm her nerves. She was mostly waiting for Smokescreen so that he could make her feel better and put a proper smile on her face. The intensity of the emotions she was building up was making her tired and she couldn't wait for her rookie to return so that she could rest properly. "Honestly Jack, I feel worse for the fact that I'm nervous around the bots but I'll be better when Smoke comes back"

He could understand and didn't want to bother her further with it. But there was something else that was on his mind that he was sure she wouldn't like that he just had to ask. "Bella, how do you both…" he didn't know quite how to put it "how does a relationship work with you and Smokescreen?"

The red heads cheeks flushed red at the thought of Jack asking about her sex life. She could see how he was having difficulty wording it properly but she did feel the need to walk away at that moment. It embarrassed her and considering that her rookie hadn't told anyone that he possessed a holoform she wasn't completely sure if she should tell about it. She also worried what they all might think. It would reveal that things between Smokescreen and herself were more intimate that the others may have realised which could present a problem.

It was then at that moment that the ground bridge opened and the autobots walked through. Her eyes automatically focussing on the blue autobot that she wanted to see. She noticed that his optics searched for her immediately and when they found her he gave her one of his cheeky grins which made her heart warm. Though she wanted to be with him she sighed watching him walk away with the others towards the main console. "This is for your ears only" Bella made her voice quiet but firm. She as putting her trust into the teenage boy and knew that if Miko found out then so would everyone else and that would be too much of an embarrassment. Jack nodded understanding and remained silent as he waited to hear. "Smoke has this technology called a holoform, it's a holographic projection of Smokescreen in an organic body". She could tell that he might not completely understand so she tried to think of a less complicated way of saying it to him. "It's a rare programming that allows Smokescreen to become human"

Jack was a little shocked at the news. To hear that cybertronians had that kind of technology even after everything else that they have that is still so remarkable. He did wonder why he had never seen the autobots use the holoforms. It had him really question how much he knew them. "So how come Arcee hasn't told us about these holoforms?"

Bella glanced over her shoulder to the bots. She noticed Ultra Magnus moving over to them as they were taking turns in typing on the console. The second in commands voice being quite authoritive and loud for both Bella and Jack to hear. "Beat hunters, may I ask why you are no currently scouting grid-305 for predacon bones"

The autobots turned to him and we stood as straight as they could knowing how firm Ultra Magnus can be. Arcee was the first to reply "Because we've just returned from surveying grids-301 to 304"

Bulkhead cleared his vents and chose to speak too, hoping the blue mech wouldn't be offended by Arcee's bland voice "to log our field reports per your protocol, Commander Magnus Sir" It was then that Wheeljack came into the hanger covered in a strange green liquid.

The red head chose to ignore the current conversations going on to finally answer Jack's question "I guess it was never relevant" she noticed the raven haired boys disappointed face "Smoke told me that when the war started that the Cybertronians deleted the holoform programming – that's why it's rare now. He said that he kept his hoping to visit an organic planet. You'll probably find that the autobots don't have holoforms so there was no reason for you to know about them"

Jack nodded in understanding "I've seen Arcee use come kind of projection before though. She does it when she comes to pick me up so she doesn't draw attention to herself with the whole motorcycle driving itself"

"Smokescreen also told me about holoscreens. They sort of similar but the main difference is that the screens aren't real; can't be touched and don't move" she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder for a little comfort. The two of them were then distracted as Optimus returned from scouting also and all the autobots except for Magnus were quick to welcome the leader back.

It was clear to Bella that Ultra Magnus was finding it difficult to adjust to how the war ran on Earth. She didn't even want to know how it was on Cybertron but she could imagine that it was probably nothing like this. The autobots moved inside more and Optimus was speaking with them about his concerns. The others slowly went back to filling in their field reports again. That was when she decided that she needed fresh air and the afternoon sun on her. She hoped that going outside would also help to calm her. As she decended the stairs and moved to the exit she saw Ultra Magnus by the hanger doors peering outside and felt sympathy towards him.

"It might not be what you're used to but does it not remind you of what you are fighting for?" she spoke softly and noticed that she had got the second in commands attention when he looked down at her. She did worry a little that he would have a go at her for not calling him 'sir' but in all fairness she wasn't fighting in the war. She was a civilian and she had the best intentions.

To her luck Magnus wasn't like that at all. "It does. But it does remind me that nowhere is safe from the decepticons and that the war stretches further than we realise" his optics moved from focussing on then back outside. The two watching as soldiers were training and jogging past.

She gave him a small smile. Of course there was no way she could know how he was truly feeling. "I'm sorry for what you must have gone through since it all began; it's not something any human can truly understand but I do know that your contributions to the team are well appreciated"

He was about to say something further to her when Optimus approached "Ultra Magnus" the leader noticing that the red head was there as well. She smiled and knew to leave, this wasn't any of her business. She chose to move outside quickly to avoid hearing whatever Optimus wanted to discuss with Magnus.

She moved to a small wall and perched herself on it. Taking the time to relax herself she shut her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She could already feel her heart going into a steady rhythm as she listened to her surroundings. It was the typical army base noises that she heard; the heavy breathing of the training soldiers and the rumbling of nearby machinery. The warmth of the sun on her skin though made her feel more comfortable and she found entertainment in the knowledge that the some of the passing soldiers couldn't help but sneak a quick peak inside the hanger while others were not so bothered that there were aliens within a few metres of them.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this" she smiled hearing her rookie's voice behind her. She didn't make a move to face him though – this was his playful side and she could tell from his voice that he was using his holoform. His real self still inside the hangar and probably awaiting orders.

She decided to play along "I don't know really. I thought I was here for this guy that I'm head over heels for but there are some really good looking and young soldiers on this base too…"

"Woah" she opened her eyes as soon as she felt his hands on her and as soon as he stepped in front of her she gave him a playful smirk "now that hurt, Bells"

"So does watching you go through that ground bridge while I'm sat in my lazy ass doing nothing but you don't see me complaining" she shrugged her shoulders and saw the hint of guilt on his face. He was going to reply to her but she didn't let him. Pushing herself off the wall she closed the distance between then and pushed her lips onto his. Smokescreen welcomed her touch. Since she became trapped in her own mind he had missed her normal self. He missed the feeling of her right by him. Then again since she got better he missed it being just the two of them. Pulling away from the kiss she whispered to him "It's okay. I don't want to go home anyway without you and what you're doing is more important than anything I can come up with"

He instantly cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheeks "nothing is more important to me than you, Bells"

"I know that. Just like I know where priorities are"

The two smiled at each other as they loved just being in the company of the other. But the moment ended just as it began when Smokescreens expression went blank and she could tell he was focussing on his true self. She glanced over her shoulder wondering what was going on in the hangar now but her attention was drawn to the rookie in front of her when she heard him sigh. "Sorry Bells, looks like there's exposed energon that needs checking out" he gave her an apologetic look.

"It's okay Smoke. I know how low your energon supply is" her voice was soft and calm which made his cheeks flush. She leant in and quickly pecked his lips to which Smokescreen didn't want to let her go. He wanted more "Now got get em" he nodded and the holoform fizzled out leaving Bella alone again. She didn't see a point in returning inside the hangar knowing that they'd all be gone by the time she got in there. So the red head opted for stretching her legs and walking around the hangar for a little bit of exercise. She did want to explore the base a bit more but she remembered Fowler telling them that it was restricted unless she was with an autobot. Like knowing about transforming aliens wasn't enough.

Bella took her time walking around the perimeter of the hangar. The soldiers around her didn't pay attention to her as they had their own agenda. But she couldn't help but ponder over things. She hated watching Smokescreen leave for a mission; it reminded her that there was always a chance that he wouldn't return. That risk applied to all the autobots and even the human soldiers that served as well on Earth. It made her recognise that all she really had was the rookie. He had befriended her and stayed by her and now that same young autobot was who she loved the most. If he didn't come back Bella didn't know what she would do. It hurt her heart to think of such things so she tried to put it out of her head.

The only other thing that she thought about though was the part she played in this war. She was someone for Smokescreen to come back to. Someone he could talk to whenever he wanted and make him happy. Was that enough? As much as people may argue that it is because it give moral support and it gives him another reason to fight she didn't feel right. He was risking his spark every day and she was doing nothing. This was her planet that was at stake. Her life and the life of the people around her. She couldn't just sit and wait for Smokescreen to come back to her all the time; she needed to help.

By then Bella hadn't even realised that she had walked the perimeter of the hangar twice and as she was about to start again she saw Jack waiting for her at the entrance to the building. "Got your daily exercise yet" he smiled to her.

"No, more like tortured myself with my thoughts" she moved to stand by him and glanced inside a moment seeing only Ratchet inside working on a console for the synthetic energon.

"What's on your mind?"

She wondered if telling him would help. It couldn't hurt but he might think that perhaps she was going mad. Taking in a deep breath she chose to let him in. "I wouldn't go back to how I was before; not knowing the autobots. Meeting Smokescreen and almost being killed was the best day ever even if it was scary but I can't help but fear that it could go back to that in the blink of an eye". Jack tilted his head to the side not understanding where she was going with this "I have to watch Smokescreen and the others walk through that ground bridge and wait until they come back, not actually knowing if they will. It is crazy that Miko always wanted to go with them and put herself in danger but as much as we try to stop her and tell her it's wrong I can't help but think that maybe she's right"

Jack shook his head trying to be on the same page as her "Are you crazy?! Miko just wants to see zombies and snap photos on her phone of the autobots fighting. Only when Bulkhead almost died did she recognise that this is a war that we are in. Going through that bridge means being put into danger and being a burden to the autobots…we got trapped in the shadow zone because of it"

"Jack, I don't think I can watch them walk through that portal anymore while I'm sat here watching the daily news or watching Raf scrub pictures of the bots online for cat pictures! It hurts too much and if I'm the one putting myself out there then that's my problem" she could see that Jack was about to talk some sense into her but she wouldn't let him. The teens were young and Miko being Miko would mainly see the fun in it but she was more experienced and perhaps a bit more level headed. "It might seem like we're insignificant around them but we're not. Just because our technology isn't that advanced that doesn't mean we are useless. You try and talk about modern day things with the autobots and they won't understand some of it because it is different, because we are unique in our own way. We can help…Did it not cross anyone's mind that maybe this war needs a tipping point – us"

The raven haired teen didn't say anything. Bella did feel a little bad that she was more or less shouting her frustrations at him but it was the truth and he did want to know what was bothering her. "Don't tell me that you feel like helping them by sitting here. Don't tell me that you don't feel like you could be doing more for them"

She didn't expect an answer from him and she didn't get one so she left him to think as she moved back inside. She eyed Ratchet struggling to complete the synthetic energon formula which very little technology to help him. Again she felt bad for him and the rest of the team. She moved back to the sofa and sat down waiting for the team to return and allowing herself to ponder the future.


	17. Important note!

**Important note**

 **A/N: Sorry that this isn't a chapter for those of you that have waited patiently but this is important.**

 **I'm not one to not finish a story and leave it behind so I'm not doing that but thinking about this fic in particular, I'm not happy with it. I think it could be so much better and have more care and consideration in the writing. This is one of the ones that I haven't planned which is something I don't often do and I mainly started writing this because I had a hype for Smokescreen and thought that he deserved something more in the series. But as of late I have not been inspired or focussed on this one and am more enjoying writing my Pirates of the Caribbean fic at the moment.**

 **So here is the situation; I want to delete this fic and rewrite it all and get the ending done. But I have thought of the people that have liked it so far and have put up with me all the time and I ask this…would you like me to keep this up and release a rewritten version at a later date? It won't be anytime soon because I have so many other things I want to write and get typed out before my inspiration fades. It does mean that I would be leaving this one without a proper ending which I really don't like but then again it can be up to your imaginations to finish it on your own.**

 **No other fics will be deleted just this one and I can't promise that I will upload the new one in the near future.**

 **So it's up to you, my audience that I aim to please. Would you like me to keep it up and I won't carry it on anymore OR I can delete it and for anyone that follows me will have to put up with whatever I release next.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has waited, read, favourite, followed and reviewed this far and I apologise if I have disappointed anyone.**


	18. Rewrite up

**Important note!  
**

**It's been a while but I know there was quite a few people that liked this fic. I again apologise for not ending it properly but looking back on it, I stand by my decision that I wasn't happy with how I wrote it out.**

 **So…**

 **I'm letting you know that the first chapter for the rewrite for this is now up. Chapter 1 and 2! It is now called 'You'll never be alone again' and it will be updated regularly until it gets its rightful ending. This rewrite with have some similarities to the old one but I hope to add more plot twists. The chapters will also be longer and hopefully more detailed. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
